El valle de las rosas
by Angel Zafiro
Summary: El lugar donde se conocieron... el lugar donde vivieron su amor... y donde ocurrió lo inevitable... El valle de las rosas.
1. Nuestra historia

El valle de las rosas

**El valle de las rosas**

**By: Angel Zafiro. **

**Summary: **Ellugar donde se conocieron... el lugar donde vivieron su amor... y donde ocurrió lo inevitable... _El valle de las rosas_.

**Capitulo uno****:**

"_**Nuestra historia"**_

Era un hermoso día de verano, el cielo se veía increíblemente limpio, ni una sola nube amenazaba con tormenta, era un día perfecto… nada lo podría estropear.

En una ciudad, donde la paz prevalecía, pues durante mucho tiempo, hubo guerra con otras naciones, y las familias eran separadas; hijos, esposos, hermanos iban a la guerra, sabiendo que quizás no regresarían nunca más. Es que a veces el poder corrompe la razón y el corazón de los hombres, ambicionando lo ajeno, y lo inalcanzable… sin importar cuantas vidas se lleven en eso.

Y es en este lugar, que creció alrededor de un majestuoso castillo sobre un risco, a lo lejos dos grandes montañas se levantan orgullosas sirviendo de muralla a la imponente ciudad, y a través de ellas baja un río que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo, y era el abastecimiento de la comunidad. Además de un bosque tan inmenso como la misma.

Un niño, de unos diez años de edad, vestía ropas elegante, como de un pequeño príncipe, caminaba por los anchos pasillos del castillo, admirando la belleza de la cuidad por cada ventana por donde sus pasos iban, hasta que llego a las escaleras que lo conducirían a la planta de arriba.

Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue, sin duda, la pintura que se encontraba en la pared, y que era adornada por un florero con las rosas más grandes y hermosas que hubiese visto.

Cuando se acercó al cuadro, observo que en él se encontraba una pareja; una mujer que estaba sentada, con un enorme vestido blanco adornado en rojo. Esos adornos, parecían ser hermosas rosas que se abrían con todo su esplendor.

La tez de la mujer era blanca, un poco bronceada, de cabellos castaños, y que caían en cascada por encima de sus hombros; era sin duda, una mujer hermosa, pero lo que más podía destacarse de tal belleza, eran sus ojos verde esmeralda… en ellos se veía la felicidad… una felicidad que no muchos llegaban a alcanzar.

Por otro lado su acompañante, reflejaba que era todo un caballero, su traje al estilo militar en color azul, con decoraciones en oro, y con su espada en uno de sus costados.

Él, se encontraba a la derecha de la mujer, sus cabellos eran de un color chocolate, al igual que sus ojos, solo que éstos tenían un tono ambarino. Y al igual que su acompañante, lucía inmensamente feliz.

El niño quedó viéndolo y preguntándose quienes eran los personajes de aquel hermoso cuadro.

­ -"¡Satoshi!"- le grito una mujer desde el inicio de las escaleras. Una mujer que a pesar de llevar en sus hombros casi media centena, aun conservaba el color de su cabellera casi en totalidad, de un negro con tonalidades grisáceas; aunque la edad no se podía ocultar, pues unas canas empezaban a salir de su prominente cabellera.

-"¡Abuela!"- dijo el niño con una cara de sorpresa, ya que por fin lo habían encontrado.

-"Querido, ¿donde habías estado? Te han estado buscando por todo el lugar"- dijo la mujer abrazando al pequeño, demostrando de esta manera su preocupación.

-"Lo siento mucho, abuela, pero las clases me aburren un poco"- dijo Satoshi, ya por fin separando se su abuela.

El niño era la viva imagen del padre y del abuelo, de ojos azul zafiro, y su cabello negro con reflejos azulados, sin duda era un niño encantador.

-"Pues entonces… ¿que te parece si te tomas un descanso?… mientras tomamos el té juntos, ¿qué te parece?"- cuestionó la mujer mientras le mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

-"De acuerdo, abuela… pero…"- dijo dubitativo mientras volvía a ver el retrato que se encontraba a sus espaldas. –"me gustaría que me platicaras sobre estas personas, ¿quienes son?".

La mujer levantó su vista y miro el cuadro, le fascinaba esa pintura. El artista no necesitó que esas personas posaran para él. Había dicho que cuando los veía una sola vez, no era necesario que posaran, simplemente lo hizo por el hecho de que no podía dejar pasar semejante momento.

-"Esta bien… pero es una historia bastante larga"- dijo la mujer cuando empezaban a bajar las escaleras.

Caminaron hacia un salón del palacio, tenia un gran ventanal, y por él entraba la brisa del cálido aire veraniego; se sentaron alrededor de una mesa, donde les servirían el té y una bocadillos.

Satoshi admiraba a su abuela, era una mujer hermosa, tal vez su belleza se comparaba a la chica del cuadro, su abuela tenia los ojos del color de una piedra que su profesor le había mencionado en cierta ocasión. Si, recordaba bien, se llamaba amatista. Su tez era del color de la porcelana, y siempre llevaba vestidos enormes, con muchos olanes, y adornos en oro. Él aun se preguntaba como es que las mujeres podían caminar y respirar con todo eso puesto. Sonrió… nunca lo sabría a menos que se pusiera uno de esos vestidos. Y la idea estaba _descartada_.

Observó nuevamente a la mujer que respondía al nombre Tomoyo Daidouji, y era la reina de ese lugar, la reina de la ciudad de Nottingham.

Las personas del servicio les trajeron todo lo necesario para comenzar su plática; les sirvieron el té, y la mujer tomó un sorbo, mientras el niño la observaba.

-"¿Y… entonces… quienes son esas personas?... nunca las he visto por esta ciudad"- comentó Satoshi que aun no había probado su té.

-"Esas personas, querido, son mi hermano, y la chica a la que él más amo en este mundo"- dijo Tomoyo mientras dejaba su taza y dejaba escapar un suspiro de añoranza.

-"¿Tu hermano?..."- dijo Satoshi muy sorprendido, nunca le habían dicho que su abuela tenia hermanos. -"¿y donde esta?"

-"Si quieres que te cuente la historia tendrás que esperar…" -dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que su nieto era muy inquieto y le gustaba que la gente le contara cosas interesantes.

-"Esta bien, y ¿por donde vas a empezar?"- preguntó.

-"Bueno, quizás deberíamos empezar por…"

Hace muchos años, en una época de reyes, de guerras por el poder, y de conquistas… en la ciudad de Nottingham, una ciudad que vivía pacíficamente, estaba rebosante de felicidad, pues ese día nacería el futuro heredero al trono. Todo el mundo deseaba que fuera varón, incluso el propio rey, quien estaba muy impaciente afuera de la habitación de su esposa.

-"Mi señor porque no se tranquiliza, la reina es muy fuerte, además ya casi va a nacer"- le dijo un hombre de cabello canoso y gafas, al rey observando toda la inquietud que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-"Lo sé Wei… pero es algo que no puedo evitar"- le respondió el rey a su consejero personal.

Hien Li, rey de Nottingham, era un hombre orgulloso, pero también era el hombre más paciente y amoroso del mundo. La gente lo quería por ser muy sabio y por dar paz y bienestar a su nación.

-"¡Es un varón…!"- salió la partera del cuarto de la reina a gritarle a todo el mundo que se encontraba en los pasillos del palacio- "¡es un varón su majestad!".

Hien entró corriendo al cuarto de su esposa, siguiéndolo por detrás, Wei, feliz por el nacimiento del primer hijo del rey.

Ieran Li reina de Nottingham estaba agotada, y en sus brazos sostenía a un hermoso bebé de poca cabellera, pero que sin duda era de color chocolate.

Sus ojitos aun no se abrían del todo, pero cuando el rey se acerco a él, los abrió por un momento, pudiendo descubrir, de esa forma que eran de un color castaño ambarino. El rey lo sostuvo en brazos y en ese momento, se sintió el hombre más feliz y más afortunado en la faz de la tierra.

-"Hien…"- lo llamó Ieran, él se acercó con el niño en brazos y dijo- "llamémosle… Shaoran".

El rey asintió de acuerdo, le dio el niño a su mujer, y se acostó a su lado, ahora eran una familia… _una verdadera familia_.

Amó a esa mujer desde el primer momento en el que la había visto en un baile hacía tanto tiempo para él. Quería pasar el resto de sus días a su lado… y ahora que ella le daba un hijo, serian una gran familia.

La pareja admiraba a su bebé, quien estaba empezando a dormirse en los brazos de su madre, y ante la mirada de amor de su padre.

No muy lejos de ahí, casi a las afueras de la ciudad, en una de las zonas pobres del lugar, una mujer estaba también a punto de dar a luz a su segundo hijo. Su marido se encontraba afuera de la casa esperando junto a su hijo, noticias sobre su esposa y el bebé.

-"Papá… ¿como le van a poner a mi hermanito?"- preguntó el chico de cabellos negros y ojos castaños.

-"¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que será un varón, Touya?"-preguntó el hombre al muchacho, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Es obvio que será un hombre"- dijo el chico con una sonrisa, estaba tan ilusionado de que fuera niño, podría jugar con él… enseñarle tantas cosas.

-"De todas formas… sea hombre o sea mujer, lo amaremos y lo protegeremos siempre… ahora serás el hermano mayor"- volvió a decir el hombre con una amable sonrisa.

-"Lo cuidaré mucho, papá"- dijo Touya a su padre.

La puerta de la habitación del matrimonio Kinomoto se abrió y una mujer salió de allí muy conmovida.

-"Fujitaka… es una niña"- le dijo la mujer al hombre ahí presente.

Fujitaka entró a la habitación donde se encontraba su amada esposa, Nadeshiko, a pesar de que él era unos años más grande que ella, eso no importó y se casaron. Hacía siete años tuvieron a su primogénito, Touya, y ahora Nadeshiko le daba otro regalo realmente maravilloso… el regalo de ser padre por segunda vez; pero ahora de una bellísima niña.

Nadeshiko estaba sentada en la cama con la bebé en brazos. Cuando vio entrar a su esposo, le dio una enorme sonrisa.

-"Es una niña, querido… mira que hermosa es"- dijo Nadeshiko pasándole con mucho cuidado, la bebé a su esposo.

El primer encuentro entre padre e hija fue emotivo, Fujitaka ahora era realmente feliz, por fin tenía lo que siempre había soñado, una bella esposa y unos hijos extraordinarios.

Touya se fue acercando discretamente, no quería arruinar la felicidad de sus padres en ese momento, sin embargo ellos si se dieron cuenta de la presencia de su hijo.

-"Touya, mira ven aquí y saluda a tu hermanita"- dijo Fujitaka quien se había sentado al lado de su mujer, quien cargaba a la bebé.

El muchacho se fue acercando poco a poco a la cama de sus padres, y se subió en ella para ver mejor. Él habría preferido que hubiese sido un niño, pero al ver la cara de angelito de su hermanita, sonrió.

-"¡Sakura!"- dijo de repente Touya.

Sus padres lo miraron extrañados, y escucharon que la bebé se reía, al parecer la forma en la que su hermano la había llamado la puso muy contenta. Fujitaka y Nadeshiko sonrieron.

-"Entonces, angelito mío, te llamaras, Sakura"- dijo Nadeshiko aprobando el nombre que había dicho su hijo.

Y fue así como ambos niños fueron creciendo, cada uno en su mundo, cada uno viendo la vida de modos distintos, cada uno formando su propio carácter y forma de ser.

_**11 años después.**_

Era un hermoso día de Abril, el sol brilló esa mañana para saludar a un chico de cabellera castaña y ojos ambarinos, pues ese día cumplía años, y se estaba escondiendo en estos momentos de sus padres. Él deseaba conocer un poco la ciudad, pero sin necesidad de llevar a toda la guarda real detrás de él.

Shaoran Li príncipe de Nottingham nació en cuna de oro, siempre tuvo lo que quiso, a la hora que lo quisiera, había estudiado todo lo que se habría escrito: ideas filosóficas de una era un tanto problemática, pues a las afueras de su ciudad había una guerra, por conquistar todo a su paso.

A pesar de todo Shaoran era un chico con un carácter encantador, no tenía los complejos de otros niños de su edad que pertenecían a la nobleza como él. Sus amigos, eran insoportables, solo se juntaban con él porque sería el futuro gobernante del reino y querían relacionarse bien desde antes.

Pero Shaoran no quería eso, quería amigos de verdad, que fueran sinceros, y que no lo vieran como algo que les servirá en el futuro, y fue por eso, que desde su primera visita a la ciudad (acompañado de sus padres y la guardia real), quiso saber más sobre ese lugar, conocer que había más allá de las montañas en el horizonte.

Salió lo más sigilosamente posible, no vio a nadie en su camino, así que camino en silencio hasta los establos. Se alegró de que no hubiera nadie; tomó a su caballo, de color blanco como la nieve, '_Thunder'. _Aunque a su madre no le había gustado, ya que ella le temía a los rayos.

Montó en su caballo y se dispuso a salir… a descubrir lo que siempre quiso conocer… y ese día había llegado, pasaría las grandes colinas para encontrar lo que había más allá.

Se despertó más temprano de lo normal, no era común en ella, pero estaba muy feliz, ese día cumplía 11 años. Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo, a pesar de que no vivían en las mejores condiciones, ella estaba muy contenta con lo que tenia; ¿qué más podía pedirle a la vida?, sus padres la amaban, y ella a ellos.

Su hermano… bueno él era un caso especial. Se la pasaba molestándola, pero sabia que la quería, pues la protegía mucho de las personas (algunos niños que querían jugar con ella sobre todo).

Ese día había decidió ir a dar un paseo. Sería un auto-regalo de cumpleaños… siempre quiso conocer que había más allá de las colinas que protegían la ciudad, por eso salió de su casa sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su familia y dirigirse a una aventura con la que siempre soñó.

Empezó a salir de la ciudad, la verdad no le daba mucho miedo, pero esperaba no perderse. Se adentró en el bosque, y fue ahí donde escuchó el sonido del río. Sabía que por ahí había una cascada, pero después visitaría ese lugar… por ahora su objetivo se encontraba mas allá de las montañas, donde decían que se encontraba un gran valle…

Y fue en esos momentos, a medida que avanzaba, que el bosque comenzaba a quedar atrás, y se descubría un risco desde donde se podía divisar un gran valle… un valle lleno de _rosas_. Aunque aún se encontraban en botón, sabía que pronto se abrirían y entonces el espectáculo seria mucho mejor… mucho más hermoso.

Bajó de su caballo, y miró hacia abajo del risco. Una caída desde ahí sería mortal. Eso le dio un escalofrío.

Descubrió un camino seguro para llegar al valle y poder mirar más de cerca las rosas, así que fue por ahí. Llegó a él y empezó a correr a través de los rosales… no le importó que su ropa fuera a ensuciarse… sintió la brisa del viento y el aroma de las flores… se sentía _libre al fin_.

Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir algo… no eran las rosas, era una niña que lo miraba de una forma misteriosa. Su rostro, demostraba sorpresa, pero lo que sin duda le llamo la atención fueron _sus ojos_, verdes con ese brillo tan intenso… nunca había visto un espectáculo que se le pareciera, eran mucho más brillantes que las joyas de su madre… y pensó en ese momento que nunca se cansaría de mirar esos ojos… que le gustaría conocer a esa chica… y nunca dejarla ir………

_Porque quizás… sólo quizás…_

_Su vida podría cambiar…_

_**Continuara…….**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Wow!, que alguien me de un pellizco, todavía no me la trago esa de que estoy escribiendo una historia… pero créanme es emocionante hacerlo. **

**Ejem, bueno para aquellos que no lo sepan, soy Angel Zafiro, y lo único que he hecho durante 3 años a sido mandar comentarios a las historias… pero ahora, y por iniciativa de personas que son un tesoro para mi… he decidido hacer esta historia.**

**El titulo de este drama, viene de un libro que leí que habla sobre este valle, porque ¡¡SI EXISTE!! Y se encuentra en la ciudad de Kazanluk, Bulgaria; y es el centro de la industria de la esencia de las rosas. Solo por si querían saber jeje **

**Quisiera dedicarle este capitulo a dos chicas muy valiosas para mí, en primer lugar a mi Marisol Onee-sama, que se acaba de graduar en la carrera de Ingeniería Bioquímica ¡¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES HERMANITA!! , y además me apoyo para escribir (dice que si me sale P), y también pero no menos importante a Goddess Aeris, pues se tomo la molestia de revisar el contenido de este escrito, ¡¡INFINITAS GRACIAS!!**

**Y todos ustedes que se tomaron la molestia de leer el capitulo, también muchas gracias, y espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, criticas (no tan fuertes porfitas uu) a través de un review.**

**Saludos y besos.**

**Angel Zafiro. **


	2. El día que te conocí

El valle de las rosas

**El valle de las rosas**

**By: Angel Zafiro. **

**Summary: **Ellugar donde se conocieron... el lugar donde vivieron su amor... y donde ocurrió lo inevitable... _El valle de las rosas_.

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Y pensó en ese momento que nunca se cansaría de mirar esos ojos… que le gustaría conocer a esa chica… y nunca dejarla ir……… _

_Porque quizás… sólo quizás…_

_Su vida podría cambiar…_

**Capitulo dos****:**

"**El día que te conocí"**

_**Shaoran**_

¡OH por Dios! No podía creerlo, la chica que estaba frente a mi era muy bonita. Conocía a otras niñas de mi edad, pero la verdad ninguna era tan hermosa como ella.

Sus ojos eran tan… tan…

Las joyas de mamá se quedaban opacas en comparación al brillo de semejantes orbes esmeraldas; su cabellera se movía con la brisa del viento, y el sol matutino le esmaltaba destellos dorados.

Era una imagen encantadora, pero pude distinguir que en su mirada había sorpresa y asombro. Tal vez por el hecho de que no esperaba encontrar a alguien en este lugar, y sobre todo, que fuera el príncipe de la nación.

Me fui acercando poco a poco, pero su mirada se fue haciendo más asombrada a cada paso que daba. Vi que se disponía a correr y no se donde salio el sonido de mi voz…

-"Espera… no te vayas"- le dije, incluso ahora yo me sorprendí por cómo había sonado mi voz.

Ella volteó para verme y nuevamente me perdí en la inmensidad de esas lagunas verdes…

Su sorpresa había desaparecido y era remplazada por la curiosidad, tal vez por la forma en que le había suplicado que se quedara.

Empezaba a ponerme nervioso cuando vi que no se marcharía, así que no supe que decirle, es más creo que cuando preguntó no sabia si había oído bien lo que me dijo:

-"Tú eres el príncipe Shaoran Li, ¿verdad?"- cuestionó con una voz tan melodiosa que… parecía la de un ángel.

-"¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?"- pregunté con duda.

Ella mostró una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo que me sonrojara un poco y me diera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo- "Es obvio que lo eres… tus ropas, tu forma de hablar… esa autoridad, y además de que eres muy lindo".

Esto último lo dijo en un susurro y con un rubor en sus mejillas. Eso la hacia verse más linda de lo que ya era… esperen un momento… ¿dijo que hablo con voz autoritaria?

-"¿En serio crees que soy autoritario?"- pregunté desconcertado.

Ella seguía sonriendo, Dios… podría verla sonreír siempre… -"No precisamente, pero hace un momento, parecía que estabas dando una orden".

Esta vez fui yo el que sonrió –"Disculpa si sonó como una orden, no quería asustarte, además… no me has dicho tu nombre".

Se acerco los pocos pasos de distancia que nos separaban e hizo una pequeña inclinación, ese movimiento me tomo por sorpresa.

-"Sakura Kinomoto, a sus ordenes mi señor".

-"Oye no hagas eso"- dije, la verdad no quería que me tratara con tanta formalidad.

Me miró sorprendida otra vez, y sonrió:

-"Esta bien, no haré eso si tú prometes no hablar con autoridad… y puedes llamarme por mi nombre, ¿que te parece?"- me dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo, ese gesto hizo que me volviera a dar un escalofrío.

De verdad que lucía tan linda…

-"Bien, entonces tú también puedes llamarme Shaoran"- sentí un impulso del cual creo que nunca me arrepentiré…

Me acerque a ella, tome su mano, y le di el beso más tierno que alguna vez pudiera haber dado…

Me sentía extraño…

Hasta el punto de afirmar que…

_Me había enamorado de ella_…

_**Sakura**_

Había llegado por fin. Mi madre siempre me contaba sobre este lugar… _el valle de las rosas_, decía que era un lugar realmente hermoso para la vista, y según me dijo, papá le propuso matrimonio aquí… a mi se me hizo tan romántico…

Llegué por el camino que mi madre mencionó en su relato, y pude divisar el valle. Se extendía hasta donde mis ojos me dejaban ver. A mi derecha pude ver el bosque y un risco bastante alto, seguramente si alguien cayera desde ahí sería algo muy trágico.

Empecé a caminar entre rosal y rosal… se sentía tan bien. Aun no estaban en flor, pero era increíble ver la belleza de las rosas. Seria magnifico venir a verlas cuando estuvieran floreciendo.

Comencé a correr por el lugar, el viento sopló sobre el campo y el aroma de las flores invadió mis sentidos… me sentí tan libre...

Pero de pronto, vi a una persona que se acercaba corriendo hacia mí… me quedé muy sorprendida, pues era solo un niño… y además vestía las ropas de la familia real. ¡Dios mío!, tal vez estoy invadiendo la propiedad del rey, y mi familia no sabe que estoy aquí…

No me di cuenta cuando el niño ya se encontraba en frente de mí, me percate de que era muy lindo…

Un momento… ¿yo pensando que era lindo? Bueno es que lo era. Tenía unos ojos preciosos color cafés, pero a la vez era como si pequeños destellos del sol estuvieran en ellos, su cabello era casi como el mío pero más oscuro.

Y entonces supe quien era… mi padre trabajaba para el rey en sus establos y siempre nos contaba durante las cenas sobre el hijo de éste, que era un niño de mi edad y que se parecía bastante al rey. Lo había descrito tantas veces que a menudo soñaba con conocerlo.

También decía que era un experto en montar a caballo. Yo apenas y sabía lo básico, pero mi papá se sorprendía de lo habilidoso que era el príncipe.

No supe en que momento, pero sentí la necesidad de salir de ahí corriendo lo más rápido posible antes de que me dijera algo. Me di media vuelta cuando escuché:

-"Espera… no te vayas".

Voltee para mirarlo… ¿había dicho que esperará?, ¿qué no me fuera?... sentí curiosidad por saber porque diría eso y me quedé viéndolo…

-"Tú eres el príncipe Shaoran Li, ¿verdad?- le pregunté para poder romper un poco el hielo, y porque era mi sueño conocerlo.

-"¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Sonreí ante semejante pregunta ¿acaso era alguien tímido? A pesar de que no salía mucho de su palacio en aquel risco, una vez salió a pasear con sus padres y fue que lo vi de lejos…

-"Es obvio que lo seas… tus ropas, tu forma de hablar con autoridad, y además de que eres muy lindo".

Me sonroje por mi propio comentario. Sin querer se me había salido esa parte de mi pensamiento…

-"¿En serio crees que tengo voz autoritaria?"- volvió a soltar otra pregunta ésta vez desconcertado.

Volví a sonreír, la verdad este niño tenía muchos complejos.

-"No precisamente, pero hace un momento, parecía que estabas dando una orden".

Ahora fue el quien rió. Se vio muy lindo en ese momento. Tenía una sonrisa muy agradable… y encantadora… sentí un leve cosquilleo en mi estomago y mi corazón dio un vuelco…

–"Disculpa si sonó como una orden, no quería asustarte, además… no me has dicho tu nombre".

Me acerque los pocos pasos que nos separaban, me vino una idea maliciosa a la mente, no es que yo sea así, solo que me pareció divertido intentarlo…

Me incliné como lo hacían todas las personas de la ciudad cuando estaban en presencia de alguien de la realeza.

-"Sakura Kinomoto, a sus ordenes mi señor".

-"Oye no hagas eso"- protestó, al parecer no le había gustado aquél gesto. Lo miré sorprendida, pero para mis adentros estaba sonriendo.

Le brinde una sonrisa que no pude aguantar más y le dije:

-"Esta bien, no haré eso si tu prometes no hablar con autoridad, y además de que puedes llamarme por mi nombre, ¿que te parece?"- guiñe mi ojo en señal de complicidad y lo vi sonrojarse…

Esa expresión lo hacia lucir tan lindo… _tan lindo._

-"Bien, entonces tu también puedes llamarme Shaoran"

Se me acerco, lo tenía tan cerca que mi cara pasó a ser un tomate muy maduro… y entonces… tomó mi mano y le dio un beso.

Nunca esperé que un niño me tomara de la mano y depositara un beso en ella. Fue algo tan romántico, tan… raro…

De verdad que sentía como si unas mariposas estuvieran en mi estomago, y como se aceleraba mi corazón. Sentí un extraño estremecimiento en las entrañas que me pareció agradable…

Ese había sido un momento que jamás olvidaría…

**&**

-"Así que hoy también es tu cumpleaños". –él asintió.

Shaoran y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en aquel risco que en un principio me dio miedo. En él se hallaba un árbol frondoso y fue ahí donde nos dispusimos a charlar.

-"Quien habría imaginado que cumplíamos años el mismo día… esto es una coincidencia…"- dije mirando hacia el valle, pero Shaoran tenía una cara muy seria… más de lo normal.

-"En este mundo no hay coincidencias…"- me miró y yo a él- "… solamente existe lo inevitable".

Su frase me dejo reflexionando un momento.

-"¿Entonces crees que nuestro encuentro era algo inevitable?"- pregunté.

-"Claro, creo que el destino hizo que nos conociéramos este día, por algo pasan las cosas… solo debemos dejar que son guíen… siempre llegaremos a algún lugar".

Era increíble oírle hablar… pensar que tenía 11 años, y ya hablaba como todo un experto de la vida.

Su caballo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Siempre me han gustado estos animales, son tan lindos. Me levanté del pasto y me dirigí a él, Shaoran me siguió con la mirada y comprendió a donde iban dirigidos mis pasos…

-"No te acerques mucho, a veces no le gustan los extraños"- me advirtió.

Pero yo sabía que no me pasaría nada, papá me había indicado la manera adecuada para no hacerlos enfadar.

Me aproximé con paso seguro, y lo acaricié en la cabeza. Me miró a los ojos y le sonreí, creo que comprendió que no era mi intención lastimarlo, así que me permitió continuar con mis mimos.

-"Es un bonito ejemplar… es del tipo ruano, veloz y tranquilo, aunque no parece aceptar a todos"- dije naturalmente con una leve sonrisa.

Shaoran tenía los ojos como platos y la boca abierta como si hubiese dicho una mala palabra.

-"Sabes mucho de caballos"- dijo por fin.

Le sonreí y contesté. –"Mi papá trabaja en tus establos".

Al parecer captó la idea y se acerco a donde nos encontrábamos el caballo y yo. Ya más calmado.

-"Mi padre me lo regaló después de que cumpliera 4 años, _Thunder _tenía dos".- me contó. Y pude ver en el destello de sus ojos ámbar, la nostalgia de ese recuerdo.

-"¿_Thunder_? Que nombre tan curioso".

El caballo pareció tomarse a mal mi comentario, pues sacudió la cabeza en señal de enojo, le volví a pasar mi mano por su cabeza y le comenté:

-"Es curioso tu nombre, porque eso quiere decir que eres un hermoso caballo veloz".

Pareció recibir esa afirmación como una disculpa y dejó que siguiera con mis caricias.

Shaoran lucía encantado al ver a una total desconocida (hasta hace una hora) divertirse con su caballo. Su rostro parecía meditando pero, de repente sus ojos se iluminaron, como si le llegase una idea.

-"¡Ya sé!, ¿porque no damos una vuelta por el valle? _Thunder_ puede llevarnos".

Ahora era mi turno de abrir los ojos como platos. ¿De verdad me iba a subir a un caballo? Papá no me dejaba. Y además ¿con un niño _tan lindo_ como Shaoran que me acompañara?

Definitivamente éste ha sido _el mejor_ cumpleaños de mi vida.

Sin darme tiempo de pensar en mi respuesta, él extendió su mano, la tomé con cierto nerviosismo y me condujo a la silla de montar. Yo era algo pequeña y Shaoran a pesar de tener la edad que tenía era más alto que yo, no por mucho, pero seguramente él si podía subir sin complicaciones.

Lo vi ajustar un poco las correas y me tomó de la cintura para que no me cayera al momento de subir. No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando hizo eso, no sentí en que momento él se coloco a mi espalda. Volví a sonrojarme y me estremecí más al sentir su respiración en mi nuca. Esto era de por sí extraño… ¡éramos unos niños!

-"¿Quieres dirigirlo tú o lo llevamos ambos?"- preguntó muy cerca de mi oído.

-"Eto… este… como gustes…"- me había quedado sin palabras.

Y mi cerebro ya no razonaba, pues al siguiente instante me derretí al sentir las manos de él tomando las mías, para que juntos, tomáramos las riendas del caballo. Me voltee para verlo y él simplemente sonrió…

Con esa sonrisa que me fascino desde el momento en el que la vi…

_Y que querría ver por siempre…_

_**Shaoran**_

-"¿Sabes? Siempre quise conocer este lugar; la ama de llaves del palacio habla muy a menudo de este sitio, y desde siempre lo he querido conocer."

-"Mi madre también me ha contado muchas veces de este lugar… es más, mi padre le propuso matrimonio aquí…" - suspiró- "es una lastima que las rosas aun no estén florecidas".

Íbamos montados en _Thunder_ a través de los rosales, mientras Sakura me contaba de su vida.

Supe que era la hija del encargado de los establos. Él era un hombre muy amable, tenía el mismo tono de cabello que su hija, pero sus ojos eran diferentes… supongo que sacó los de su madre, según Sakura, era costurera y le hacía diversos trajes para ella.

El vestido que llevaba lo había confeccionado para una ocasión tan especial como lo era ese día. Consistía en una falda larga hasta sus tobillos, era ligera y el viento podría moverla con facilidad. Y una blusa a juego con unas mangas que terminaban en pico.

Mencionó que tenía un hermano mayor, muy sobreprotector según me lo describió con sus propias palabras, me hizo reír su manera de hablar de él. Dijo que la molestaba bastante y que no dejaba que nadie se le acercara.

Yo sería igual si de _protegerla_ se tratara…

-"Shaoran… mira hay algo allí"- Sakura señalaba algo brillante en el suelo, a mitad de nuestro camino.

Sí, algo brillaba ahí, bajé con cuidado del caballo y me acerqué para observar y descubrí que se trataban de dos anillos delgados y pequeños, de la medida de mi dedo meñique. Los tomé y los analicé, quizás a algún viajero se le habían perdido.

Me acerqué a donde se encontraba Sakura y le mostré los anillos. Su mirada se iluminó. Bajó con cuidado del caballo y tomó mi mano, la que sostenía los anillos, quedando fascinada con ellos.

Al ver su expresión se me ocurrió una brillante idea… creo que desde que conocí a esta chica mi mente trabaja más rápido, o más lento… según fuera la ocasión.

Tomé uno de los anillos, y agarré su mano izquierda. Me miró con un sonrojo en el rostro… si las rosas estuvieran abiertas, ella podría camuflarse en ellas.

Coloqué el anillo en su meñique, supuse que ahí le iría bien, por ser de tamaño pequeño, y le dije:

-"Feliz cumpleaños… querida Sakura".

Me quitó el otro anillo, que al parecer era el gemelo del que le había entregado a ella, y también lo puso en el mismo lugar en el que yo se lo había puesto.

-"También a ti Shaoran, feliz cumpleaños".

Nos quedamos así un rato con nuestras manos juntas y ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Era como si ese lugar fuera, a partir de ahora, _nuestro_ _lugar_, donde podríamos ir a pasear, a buscar la compañía del otro, a contarnos nuestros sueños y anhelos…

_Nuestro escondite_.

Era como si el valle nos estuviera dando su permiso de poder pasar el tiempo el uno con el otro. Al lado de la persona más encantadora que he conocido. Era extraño el hecho de que ella me agradara de esta manera… apenas la conocía… no podía explicar esto que crecía en mi… _no podía_.

Pero lo que sí sabía…

_Era que jamás olvidaría éste día…_

_El día en el que la conocí…_

_El día… en el que todo comenzó…_

_Para bien… y para mal…_

_**Continuara…. **_

**Notas de la autora: **

**Aquí el 2do capitulo (Angel Zafiro esta emocionada y nerviosa), espero que esta historia le este gustando, tanto como me gusta escribirla.**

**No lo mencione el capitulo pasado pero actualizare cada 2 semanas, como mínimo 10 días de separación entre capitulo y capitulo, pero si me piden que publique antes con gusto los complazco y lo haré, pero mándenme un review para eso (jojojo no pido nada verdad?) **

**Bueno, algunas personas contentas los reviews en sus perfiles, otras los mandan a los correos; y otros más los contestan en sus historias, yo seré de los que contesten aquí (jejeje mínimo hasta que digan algo) así que A CONTESTAR REVIEWS:**

_**Goddess Aeris:**_** Tú eres la principal responsable de que escriba esta historia, pues me animaste mucho para poder sacarla, además de que te tomas la molestia de revisar cada capitulo para correcciones y faltas. Te lo agradezco mucho por tus buenos deseos. Y esta vez si fuiste la primera . Saludos.**

_**Mrs. Richardson: **_**Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, seguiré adelante y espero de todo corazón que también se cumplan tus sueños. Saludos. **

_**LadyCornamenta:**_** Gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos, a mi me gustan todo tipo de historias (desde las principescas como esta hasta las futuristas), espero que siga recibiendo tus comentarios y tus consejos también. Saludos. **

_**Amatista1986:**_** Me parece genial que te haya gustado el fic, por eso mismo me anime a escribirlo, por ser romántico y porque a muchos nos gusta este género. No lo comente antes pero actualizare cada dos semanas (tal vez menos), pero estate al pendiente ok. Saludos. **

_**Ambar: **_**Hola Ambar (me gusta ese nombre) me alegra saber que te agrado la historia, claro que va a tener una historia bonita, solo necesito que las ideas vengan a mi jaja, espero tu comentario. Saludos. **

_**PrIsCY22**_**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en verdad tomare en cuenta tus consejos, pero quisiera decirte algo (así como tu te acercaste en son paz yo también lo diré de la misma forma), pues creo que me gusta lo de los guiones con las comillas, no se, siento que se ve **_**cool**_** ponerlo así ya que de cierta forma hace que no me pierda cuando cambio el diálogo, es algo que me sirve a mí; y últimamente lo he visto en otros fics, y se me hace muy padre la verdad; tal vez vayamos en contra de las reglas gramáticas, o que quiera seguir **_**la moda**_**, pero en lo personal lo veo bien, claro que revisare el capitulo las veces necesarias para darle un toque si falta, pero de todas formas muchas gracias por tus sugerencias. Saludos. **

_**Susana:**_** Gracias por tus ánimos, y espero que te siga gustando la historia, y tus comentarios también los esperaré. Saludos.**

_**Dina:**_** Jajaja, si a mi también me parece ver una película cuando escribo esto, tenia esta historia en la cabeza desde hace mucho y apenas me aventure a ver que opinaban de ella, espero recibir tus comentarios . Saludos.**

_**Alexa:**_** Hay hiciste que me sonrojará que bueno que digas que el capitulo es lindo, en si la historia es la linda llena de amor, drama, amistad, caballos jajaja, me gustan estos animalitos, pues aquí te dejo el segundo capi a ver que opinas. Saludos.**

_**Piwy:**_** (Kawaii Piwy me escribió un review, toy realmente emocionada), muchas gracias por tu apoyo, que bueno que te gusto la historia, espero poder llenar las expectativas de los lectores y no defraudarlos, creo que si se me paso eso de poner quien hablaba en el capi pasado, espero que este te haya gustado también. Saludos.**

_**Ilove-mylove: **_**Que bueno que te gusto la historia, es muy lindo tu comentario, y espero que sigas el hilo de este drama de mi loca cabecita. Saludos.**

_**Diosa Galaxy: **_**Ya ves si que me lo propuse, y a mi también me gustan este tipo de historias. Y claro que Shaoran va a creer y será el hombre más hermoso que me pueda imaginar jejeje, pero eso sucederá en unos cuantos capítulos más mientras disfruta este y me mandas tu opinión. Saludos. **

**Y a los demás que leyeron mi historia y no mandaron su mensaje, gracias por leerme, pero anímense a mandarme sus comentarios y criticas, me ayudan mucho.**

**Sin más por el momento me despido, el capi 3 lo quiero subir el 24 de Mayo pues es un día muy especial para mí. Así que al pendiente mis queridos lectores y lectoras. **

**Saludos y besos.**

**Angel Zafiro. **


	3. Tragicos Momentos

**El valle de las rosas**

**By: Angel Zafiro. **

**Summary: **Ellugar donde se conocieron... el lugar donde vivieron su amor... y donde ocurrió lo inevitable... _El valle de las rosas_.

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Era extraño el hecho de que ella me agradara de esta manera… apenas la conocía… no podía explicar esto que crecía en mi… no podía._

_Pero lo que sí sabía…_

_Era que jamás olvidaría éste día…_

_El día en el que la conocí…_

_El día… en el que todo comenzó…_

_Para bien… y para mal…_

**Capitulo tres****: **

"**Trágicos momentos"**

_**Shaoran**_

Y fue de esa manera como se inició nuestra aventura de vernos en el valle. Ese día mi madre me regañó porque habían mandado a todos los guardias en mi búsqueda y nadie me encontró.

Al parecer nadie se imagino que el futuro heredero del trono de Nottingham se encontrara en semejante lugar.

Pero los regaños eran lo de menos, no me importaban en lo más mínimo, conocí a la niña más bella que el mundo ha visto y no me importaba ni este ni los futuros castigos, si ella estaba a mi lado.

Al día siguiente nos volvimos a ver en aquel árbol frondoso del risco. Ese día escogí un atuendo de terciopelo verde botella en el chaleco, camisa blanca de manga larga, y unos pantalones negros, no lleve a _Thunder_, pero aún así llegue a la hora que habíamos acordado, antes de que el sol se asomara por el horizonte.

Pero creo que la _puntualidad_ no es una de las cualidades de Sakura, llegó cuando los primeros rayos salpicaban el cielo matutino.

Se veía tan linda como el día anterior, llevaba un traje similar, sólo que en color perlado; y esta vez sus mangas eran cortas. Tenía las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo de correr para llegar a tiempo.

Cuando llegó a donde yo me encontraba, respiró con más calma y empezó a recuperar el aliento.

-"Siento… mucho… la… tardanza".

-"No te preocupes, veo que te quedaste dormida".

Mostró una sonrisita de disculpa, y esa expresión hizo que me diera un cosquilleo en el estómago.

-"Mi mamá me llamo la atención ayer"- mientras se iba sentando en le pasto, me comentaba lo sucedido- "Le dije que había ido a pasear, no le quise decir que vine aquí, ¿crees que deberíamos decirle a alguien?"

-"Mi madre también me regañó… pienso que si le decimos a alguien de nuestra absoluta confianza nos sabrán entender".

-"Supe que te hicieron una fiesta".

-"No fue una fiesta, solo una reunión con las personas de la corte, aburrido como siempre, gente adulándote todo el tiempo".

-"No te gusta tu vida, ¿verdad?".

Me sorprendí bastante con su afirmación.

Sí, es verdad, no me gustaba mi vida. No me gustaba que la gente me viera como un objeto que algún día, duplicaría su valor. Mis padres me querían, no me quejo, ellos me han dado su amor, educación, pero sus ocupaciones a veces no les dejaban tiempo para mí.

Pero Wei, el consejero de mi padre, entraba en la categoría de las personas de mi confianza, y a la cual podría recurrir por un consejo. Sin embargo, Sakura es totalmente diferente, quizás se deba a que tenemos la misma edad, y porque en el fondo de mi corazón desearía vivir como ella.

_Y con ella…_

-"Disculpa si te ofendí".- me dijo con arrepentimiento.

-"No… no hay problema… está bien".

-"¿Qué te parece si desayunamos?".

Sakura me mostró una cesta, no me percate de ella cuando llegó. Se levantó, y sacó un largo mantel a cuadros. Sacó una rebanada de pan en una servilleta rosa, un recipiente con margarina, queso, y una jarra con jugo de naranja.

Acomodó vasos y sirvió la bebida. Además de que traía manzanas y fresas. Observó todo el tendido que había hecho y su mirada se entristeció por un momento.

-"No creo que esto te guste, ¿verdad?".

Pero no le iba a despreciar el detalle que hizo. Lo trajo para nosotros. Además tenía hambre. Tomé una rebajada de pan, le puse margarina y me la llevé a la boca, lo mastiqué, lo sentí en mi paladar y antes de tragarlo Sakura me paso el recipiente de las fresas.

-"Cómela antes de terminar de pasarlo".

Tomé una fruta y la sensación en mi boca se triplico, era algo fascinante.

-"Sabe rico, ¿verdad?".

-"Extrañamente rico".- dije con una leve sonrisa.

Seguimos comiendo y bebiendo mientras platicábamos de trivialidades, y de un momento a otro se fue acercando y me puse muy nervioso. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente… en un segundo nuestras narices estaban tan cerca… estaba tan rojo como las fresas que trajo para el desayuno…

-"Cierra los ojos".- susurró.

Le obedecí en el acto. Dios, esto es de adultos, tenía mi boca entre abierta y de repente… Sentí una fresa en mis labios… Cuando abrí los ojos ella estaba riendo.

-"Estas todo rojo". –dijo mientras se agarraba el estómago intentando acallar su risa.

-"Me sorprendiste".

-"No te preocupes… algún día lo haré".

Justo cuando dijo eso pensé que me iba a besar, ¿tan transparente soy que se dio cuenta de lo que pensé?... pero lo que dijo… esperen… ¿dijo que lo haría?… _¿algún día?_… significa eso que… ¿Que le gusto tanto como ella a mí…?

_**Sakura**_

El mes se nos pasó volando… los días se nos hacían cortos, las horas se pasaban como agua, _estar con Shaoran era maravilloso_…

Conocimos todo el valle de norte a sur. Nos aventuramos a conocer algunos lugares del bosque, como una cascada que venía desde las montañas y era el inicio del río que abastecía a la ciudad. Era un lugar muy hermoso y pacífico, me metí una vez, pero Shaoran no quería, así que le lance una gran cantidad de agua, aún así no se quiso meter.

Por cuestiones de seguridad y para no sufrir regaños por parte de nuestras familias, le dijimos a sólo una persona. Yo le dije a mi mamá, quien al principio se sorprendió pero que me apoyó de todos modos, acompañándome algunas veces.

Shaoran se quedó encantado con mi madre cuando la conoció y dijo que cuando yo creciera sería más hermosa que ella… ¿cómo puede hacerme sonrojar tanto?; tal vez sea la venganza por lo de las fresas…

_Aunque eso no me parecía una venganza_…

Él, por otro lado, se lo contó al consejero real, el señor Wei. Era un hombre muy amable; de cabello canoso, usaba gafas y tenía una expresión bondadosa. El señor Wei llevaba libros para que Shaoran estudiara, es lo que había dicho en el castillo, que enseñaba al futuro heredero los terrenos que reinaría, pero él no quería estudiar… era algo vago a mi parecer.

A mi me gustaba conocer nuevas cosas, mi padre decía que tenia un espíritu aventurero, así que el consejero también me daba clases, gracias a esto perfeccioné mi escritura y lectura.

_Mi vida empezaba a tener alegría y diversión_…

Las rosas ya comenzaban a florecer y el viento que soplaba era más fuerte, la brisa traía un aroma exquisito; en algunas ocasiones llevaba los pétalos de las rosas. Shaoran y yo disfrutábamos del momento desde el risco.

Al señor Wei se le ocurrió una idea y construyó un columpio, ambos entrabamos bien; era muy divertido cuando Shaoran me mecía porque siempre quería ir más alto.

Muchas veces nos sentábamos en el columpio a ver el atardecer mientras yo ponía mi cabeza en su hombro, él pasaba su brazo por mi cintura…

_No quería que el tiempo transcurriera…_

_Quería quedarme así…_

_Para siempre…_

_Por siempre…_

Pero no todo en la vida es felicidad, y muchas veces se nos es arrebatada de la forma más cruel…

Los días de un año pasaron y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, el cumpleaños 12 de Shaoran y mío se aproximaban.

Faltaba una semana para ese día, estuve ahorrando durante este tiempo para poder comprarle un presente a Shaoran. Sabía que sería perfecto para él, mamá me estuvo apoyando para poder conseguirlo.

Aunque últimamente mi madre estaba muy enferma, papá lucía muy preocupado y mi hermano estaba como ausente; así que la última semana no había podido ir a ver a Shaoran. Prometimos que no nos veríamos hasta el día de nuestro cumpleaños.

Por las mañanas cuidaba a mamá y me dedicaba a leer un libro que mi padre me había comprado como adelanto de cumpleaños.

-"Perdona por tenerte aquí, Sakura". –escuché.

Nos encontrábamos en la habitación de mis padres, miré a mi madre, en verdad tenía muy mal aspecto.

-"Descuida mamá, lo que importa es que te recuperes pronto".

Tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y me dijo:

-"Yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz hija; y sé que Shaoran puede ser la persona que te dé esa felicidad".

Me inquietó la confesión de mi madre, era como si se estuviera despidiendo de mí y eso me aterraba. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

-"Mamá eso que dices es como si no fueras a recuperarte".

-"Puede que así sea…"

-"¡NO!".- me levanté de mi silla que cayó al piso y provocó un fuerte sonido- "no quiero que pase eso, no quiero…"

No sé en qué momento me arrodillé al pie de la cama y mis lágrimas marcaron un surco por mis mejillas, mamá me acarició la cabeza para que ya no llorara, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo… el solo hecho de pensar que no vería de nuevo a mi madre… que no sentiría sus caricias… el aroma de su piel…

-"Tranquila pequeña… la muerte es sólo un paso más que tenemos que recoger en nuestra vida".

-"Pero yo no quiero que mueras".

-"Algún día sucederá… es algo inevitable".

Me levanté de la posición en la que me encontraba y salí del cuarto, no podía asimilar lo que ella acabada de decir.

Corrí y corrí… no sabía a dónde dirigirme, sólo no quería pensar…

Durante mí huida alguien me tomó de mi muñeca he hizo que frenara en seco, voltee a verlo para gritarle, hasta que lo escuché hablar.

-"¿A donde vas monstro?".

Mi hermano me vio primero como interrogándome, pero en cuanto notó el rastro de llanto por mi rostro supo lo que tenía.

-"Ven vamos a dar un paseo". -soltó mi muñeca y tomó mi mano.

-"Pero mamá se quedará sola".

-"No te preocupes, ella estará bien si la dejamos por un segundo sola".

Nos encontrábamos cerca de la orilla del río, a las afueras del pueblo. Se sentó en el pasto viendo la corriente pasar.

-"Sé que tal vez sea muy duro para ti esta situación, pero… te aseguro que pase lo que pase todo estará bien. Papá y yo estaremos aquí para cuidar de ti".

-"Touya".- se levantó de su lugar y puso su mano en mi cabeza.

Mi hermano era un chico muy bueno, comenzó a trabajar con papá en los establos del castillo cuando cumplió quince años. Ahora tenía 19. Era alto, muy fuerte y se parecía mucho a mamá, pues su tono de cabello era similar al de ella, y sus ojos eran como los de papá, bondadosos; y en ese momento supe que lo que decía era verdad.

-"Así que…"- me revolvió el cabello –"… todo estará bien… monstro".

-"¡No me llames así!".- le reclamé, siempre me llamaba de esa forma.

-"¿Sabes?, antes de que nacieras le decía a mi padre que esperaba que fueras un varón, pero aun así te protegería de todas las cosas que te sucedieran… por eso sin importar lo que pase… yo te protegeré".

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir otra vez. Sabía que no importara la forma en la que me llamara, podría contar con él sin importar nada.

-"Gracias".

-"Ahora volvamos a casa y hagamos la cena para cuando llegue papá".

-"¡Si!".

**&**

La semana se me pasó muy lento, tal vez por la necesidad que tenía de ver a Shaoran o porque la enfermedad de mamá se ponía peor…

El día de mi cumpleaños me desperté muy emocionada, mamá me regaló un libro muy interesante, era una novela romántica, me moría por leerla.

Mi papá y mi hermano habían salido muy temprano al trabajo, así que no pudieron felicitarme por la mañana. Me puse una falda azul marino con una blusa color blanco con mangas cortas y mis zapatos. Le dije a mi mamá que saldría a ver a Shaoran:

-"Salúdalo de mi parte, y también felicítalo".

Tomé la canasta que llevaba con el desayuno. Habíamos acordado que yo lo llevaría ese día, últimamente el señor Wei preparaba el almuerzo y era Shaoran quien lo llevaba para comerlo juntos.

Guardé en mi bolso un pequeño paquete verde, el cual contenía el regalo de Shaoran, sólo esperaba que realmente le gustara.

_**Shaoran**_

¡Vaya cumpleaños!

Mi madre me levantó temprano. No me felicitó ni nada por el estilo, sólo me dijo que mi padre quería verme en la terraza principal, así que me levanté, me vestí con un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y encima un saco del color del pantalón, me calcé mis botas y me dirigí con rumbo a mi primer destino del día.

Cuando llegue a la terraza mis padres estaban ahí, sentados. Al parecer me esperaban porque les estaban a punto de servir el desayuno.

Me senté al lado de mi madre y observé a mis dos progenitores, sus miradas serias no me gustaban para nada.

-"Shaoran… tengo que darte unas noticias hijo".- dijo mi padre. Su tono de voz confirmó su mirada. -"Hijo, hemos decidido con tu madre, que te enviaremos a Londres mañana mismo. Allá terminarás tus estudios y te instruirás mejor en el arte de la batalla y todo el protocolo que se requiere para ser un buen rey".

Me quedé de piedra al oír eso… ¿me iría?... ¿Londres?... yo no quería eso, yo quería… quería…

Quería quedarme…

Quedarme aquí…

_Con Sakura_.

Me levanté de mi silla y di un puñetazo en la mesa. Miré con profundo odio a mi padre:

-"No me iré".

-"No es una pregunta, es una decisión tomada". –señaló con firmeza.

-"¡DIJE QUE NO ME IRÉ!".

Mi padre también se levantó de su silla y me miró como pidiendo que comprendiera las cosas:

-"Escucha hijo, es por tu propio bien que vayas, en algunos años serás rey y deberás gobernar a toda una nación. Tomarás decisiones que cambiarán el rumbo de muchas vidas. Se sensato por favor. Además Wei te acompañará".

Me dejé caer en mi silla otra vez, mi padre tenía razón, pero había algo más fuerte que me ataba a esta ciudad que no podía… _no quería marcharme_…

-"Partirás mañana en la mañana".- sentenció mi padre y yo salí de ahí.

Subí a mi habitación y me tiré a mi cama, dejé escapar un grito entre las almohadas. Era muy desesperante esta situación, quería llorar por primera vez en toda mi vida…

_Pero no lo haría…_

**&**

Llegué al valle y Sakura ya se encontraba ahí. Creo que ésta fue la primera vez que ella llegaba primero. Tenía todo el desayuno listo mientras esperaba sentada en el columpio. Me senté a su lado y dio un brinco por el susto que le provoqué.

-"No hagas eso Shaoran, me asustaste".- dijo molesta, pero callo de inmediato al ver mi cara. –"¿Pasa algo?".

No le quería decir, no en este momento…

-"Mira te traje un regalo, espero que me lo aceptes".- dije para cambiar de tema.

Le extendí una cajita rosa y la tomó con mucha ilusión, me gustaba mirar esa sonrisa en su rostro, y… pensar en el hecho de que tal vez no la vería más…

-"Te acepto el regalo si tu aceptas el mío".

Ella me mostró una cajita de color verde y la tomé. Me sorprendí mucho de que me diera un presente… y sentí un nudo en la garganta… pensar que quizás no volveríamos a hacer esto…

-"¿Qué te parece si ambos abrimos nuestros regalos al mismo tiempo?".

-"Ah… si… claro".- me encontraba muy ausente de la situación, así que asentí, ella no lo notó.

-"A la cuenta de tres… uno… dos… tres…"

Abrí la cajita y descubrí que era una cadena con un dije en forma de una estrella de color verde, _como sus ojos_ era realmente hermoso, delicado. No esperaba semejante detalle de ella.

-"Shaoran esto es precioso".- giré para verla mientras sacaba mi presente de su caja, era un prendedor para el cabello de plata y tenía una rosa en él.

Sonreí al ver que le había gustado.

-"Wei me ayudó a buscarlo, ¿te ayudo a ponértelo?".

Asintió y tomé el prendedor. Ella llevaba el cabello suelto, puesto que lo tenía corto hasta los hombros, y lo puse en su lado izquierdo.

-"Gracias. Espero que también te haya gustado tu regalo, mamá me ayudó a escogerlo".

-"Claro que me gustó. Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra?".

-"Todavía mal, al parecer está empeorando". –dijo mirando al suelo con tristeza, yo sabía el por qué… y odiaba verla triste. Luego me miró. –"te mando saludos y felicitaciones… ¿quieres que te ponga tu cadena?".

-"Si, claro". – se levantó y se puso detrás de mi, le pasé la cadena y me la puso, fue un momento muy triste para mí.

Me sentí más mal que cuando llegué… pensar que la abandonaría ahora que su madre se encontraba enferma, y que pronto…

-"¿Qué te parece si comemos?".-dije en parte para que no pensara en su madre, y en parte para no sentir esta opresión en el pecho.

Comimos en silencio, era como si supiéramos que con sólo estar en compañía del otro nos sintiéramos mejor. Cuando terminamos de comer, recogimos las cosas y las metimos en la canasta. Fuimos a sentarnos otra vez al columpio… necesitaba decirle esto o explotaría.

-"Sakura, necesito decirte algo muy importante".- le dije y me miró preocupada, de nuevo ese nudo en mi garganta hizo más difícil la situación. No quería ver su expresión cuando supiera lo que iba a decirle.

-"Bueno verás, mi padre ha decido mandarme a Londres, yo la verdad no quiero irme, pero…".

-"Es algo inevitable, lo sé".

Mi cuello me dolió por la forma en la que regresé a verla. Ella mostraba un semblante triste y melancólico.

-"¿Cuándo te vas?" –preguntó mirando el horizonte.

-"Mañana." –respondí sin animo alguno. No quería irme, pero era mi deber… mi deber…

-"Vaya es muy rápido."

No sabía de donde estaba sacando fuerzas para decirme eso. Ahora ambos veíamos el valle, nos quedamos así por varios minutos, suspiró y dijo:

-"Creo entonces que ya no volveremos a vernos."

-"No, no digas eso."- sentí que iba a comenzar a llorar como no pude hacerlo en mi habitación. Pude ver que ella también sentía lo mismo.

Puse una rodilla en el piso delante de ella y vi sus lágrimas que se negaban a bajar de sus ojos, sabía que no habría otra oportunidad como esta, tenía… no… _debía decírselo o me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida_.

-"Sakura…" –musité con toda la dulzura que pude sacar de mi interior… con toda la ternura que ella me enseñó. –"Tú… tú…" -¡Dios! No podía… mi rostro estaba cada vez más caliente… me sentía un estúpido, pero tenía que decirlo. ¡Tenía que decirlo! –"¡tú me gustas mucho!" –dije levantando la voz lo más rápido posible.

Se quedó quieta ante mi declaración, puso sus manos en su cara y la escuche que sollozaba, sabía que sus ojos no resistieron más su llanto.

-"Tú también me gustas mucho Shaoran"

En ese momento no pude evitarlo. El nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba respirar…

Ahora me tocaba a mí llorar, aunque dijeran que los hombres no lloraran… era mentira… _era una mentira de los cobardes_.

Sus manos bajaron a su regazo y me sonrió aun llorando, esa sonrisa fue la que me animó a hacer lo que quise hacer desde el momento en que la conocí.

Me fui acercando poco a poco a ella hasta quedar nuestras respiraciones tan cerca que no pude más.

-"Te quiero mucho Sakura."- y con esa afirmación terminé los centímetros que nos separaban y la besé. Fue nuestro primer beso y el más hermoso que he tenido, sentí mi corazón palpitando rápido… fue el momento más especial de mi vida.

_El más especial…_

_Siempre lo recordaría…_

_Siempre y por la eternidad…_

_**Sakura**_

Shaoran partió al día siguiente. Dijo que mandaría cartas con Wei cuando éste viniera a la ciudad.

Nunca olvidaré ese beso, aún siento en mis labios su sabor dulce…

_**Flash Back**_

_Después de permanecer por unos minutos en ese beso, nos separamos a falta de aire._

_Lo mire aun con lágrimas en mis ojos… tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me dijo:_

_-"Prométeme que no me olvidarás Sakura"._

_Le enseñe el dedo donde un año atrás me había puesto un anillo, tome el dedo donde también él tenía el anillo y le dije:_

_-"Es una promesa"._

_-"Esto..."- tomó el dije de estrella entre sus manos y terminó de decirme.-"…Me recordará a la chica más linda que he conocido, que me esperará y que no me olvidará y que yo amaré por el resto de mis días"._

_Volvió a acercarse a mí y nuevamente nos dimos otro beso, pero esté venía cargado de promesas, esperanzas y sueños para el futuro._

_**End Flash Back**_

Pero con la partida de Shaoran también vino mi pérdida más irreparable.

Mi madre murió una semana después, fue lo más triste que he vivido. Había una sensación de vacío en mi pecho tan grande como cuando Shaoran dijo que se iría. Lloré tantos días que estaba sorprendida de que no me haya deshidratado.

Incluso iba al valle y me sentaba en el columpio, pero no era lo mismo, me sentía más sola que nunca, la verdad no le desearía a nadie este sentimiento.

Era tan desesperante…

Tan desolador…

Y fue que en mi momento de desesperación que grité, lo hice con todas mis fuerzas.

La vida o el destino… no se a quien culpar en este momento, me habían arrebatado mi alegría _con golpe certero… _

_Un golpe mortal… _

_Que me dejó vacía…_

_Quitándome toda mi vida…_

_Y mi felicidad…_

_Aunque lo que no pudo matar…_

_Fue mi esperanza…_

_La esperanza que prevalece…_

_En cada uno de los rayitos de los días…_

_Que esperaré para reparar lo que me fue arrebatado…_

_Mi corazón… mi corazón…_

_**Continuara…..**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**UU Créanme que no son los únicos que están llorando en este momento, yo también lloré mientras escribía el capi, fue muy duro expresar esos sentimientos, pero espero puedan entender que es así como debe de ir la historia, próximamente entenderán porque.**

**Y ahora (sonido de tambores) A CONTESTAR REVIEWS:**

_**Amatista1989: **_**Creo que si actualizare cada 10 días, últimamente la inspiración anda contenta conmigo y hace que escriba cosas que yo pensé que no podría lograr, espero que sigas al pendiente de la historia, yo sigo la tuya y esta kawaii. Saludos y besos.**

_**Ambar:**_** Jeje la escena de los anillos esta inspirada en un hecho de la vida real pues me paso a mi P, solo que yo no me los encontré, simplemente hicimos cambio de anillos, así súper romántico la cosa jeje, gracias por tu apoyo y tu animo. Saludos y besos.**

_**Goddess Aeris:**_** Amiga que más te puedo decir cuando todo lo que te digo lo he repetido hasta el cansancio y así seguirá siendo, muchisisisisimas gracias por todo. Te extrañe mucho estos días que no te conectaste UU pero que bueno que tu compu ya esta bien , esta vez no fuiste la primera eje pero será para la otra. Saludos y besos.**

_**Abelie:**_** Por lo que veo eres nueva en este lugar así que (****okaerinasai****) que bueno que te este gustando la historia, es un honor para mí que leas esta idea, y espero que sigas por aquí. Saludos y besos.**

_**Alefa:**_** Enamorada estoy de Shaoran jaja y por supuesto de mi historia, que bueno que te guste, y pues si puedo actualizar antes de los 10 días lo prometo, si no, pues espero que pueda seguir contando con tu apoyo. Saludos y besos.**

_**AdaZu:**_** Que bueno que también te guste la historia, espero que no me mates por este capitulo nn y como ves ya paso algo entre S&S, pero la historia continua y espero que tú con ella me sigas apoyando. Saludos y besos.**

_**Darkmaho:**_** OH por Dios, en serio eres tú?, soy fan de tus historias y es para mi un placer que te guste la mía, tus ideas son muy buenas sabes ponerle tu toque a cada una, no tardes mucho en actualizar y muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, espero verte pronto. Saludos y besos.**

_**Sakuramsn:**_** Jejeje la historia se las dejo para que ustedes puedan leerla y expresarme sus opiniones y que bueno que a ti te gusto, seguiré esperando tus comentarios. Saludos y besos.**

_**Sumomo28:**_** Claro que continuo, esta historia sale porque sale jeje, que bueno que te gusta y espero recibir comentarios tuyos. Saludos y besos.**

_**Piwy:**_** Jejeje como vez, aquí ya paso algo malo por así decirlo se han separado, pero sé que algún día volverán a juntarse jeje.**

**Sobre tus historias, pienso que son muy buenas, la mejor crítica que recibes es de las personas que saben apreciar tu trabajo, así que sigue adelante y a ver cuando nos deleitas con otra de tus ideas . Saludos y besos.**

_**Dina:**_** Y a mi me encanta que ustedes los lectores me dejen sus opiniones, son muy emotivas y de verdad que ayudan a uno al saber que haces un buen trabajo y te lo saben apreciar, sí es cierto va a ver drama como lo viste en este capi, y espero que siga contando con tu apoyo. Saludos y besos.**

_**Mrs. Richardson:**_** Que kawaii que te sigas aquí jejeje me gusta que me digas pequeña saltamontes , creo que sale algo de eso en una serie de unas chicas que son superpoderosas ooppss ya lo dije jaja, espero tu apoyo a través de tus comentarios. Saludos y besos.**

_**VocaTeam:**_** Orale ¿a quien de todo el equipo le ha gustado la historia?, porque creo que son varios jejeje, leí una historia que acaban de subir y no supe a quien iba dirigido el review hasta que me di cuenta que es una chava la que escribe la historia, ustedes dispensen jajaja, que bueno que les este gustando la historia, a mi también me gustaría conocer a un amor así. Saludos y besos a todo el team .**

_**Susana:**_** Gracias por tu apoyo y que bueno que te guste la historia, espero tu comentario para este capitulo. Saludos y besos.**

**Y a los que agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos muchas gracias, espero noticias de ustedes en un review (no sean malitos y manden uno aunque sea sip? )**

**Sin más por el momento, les tengo una sorpresa para la próxima semana, estén al pendiente pues será una nueva historia de su servilleta, les adelanto el título para que la ubiquen rápido; se llamará "Fría como el viento" y of course es de CCS, así que pendientes mis amados lectores y amadas lectoras.**

**Saludos y besos a todos.**

_**Angel Zafiro. **_


	4. Reencuentros

El valle de las rosas

**El valle de las rosas**

**By: Angel Zafiro. **

**Summary: **Ellugar donde se conocieron... el lugar donde vivieron su amor... y donde ocurrió lo inevitable... _El valle de las rosas_.

**En el capitulo anterior:**

La vida o el destino… no se a quien culpar en este momento, me habían arrebatado mi alegría _con golpe certero… _

_Un golpe mortal… _

_Que me dejó vacía…_

_Quitándome toda mi vida…_

_Y mi felicidad…_

_Aunque lo que no pudo matar…_

_Fue mi esperanza…_

_La esperanza que prevalece…_

_En cada uno de los rayitos de los días…_

_Que esperaré para reparar lo que me fue arrebatado…_

_Mi corazón… mi corazón…_

**Capitulo cuatro****:**

"**Reencuentros"**

_Confía en el tiempo,_

_Que suele dar dulces salidas_

_A muchas amargas dificultades._

Para Sakura, la vida desde que su madre y Shaoran se fueron se hizo más difícil, pues el impacto de la muerte de Nadeshiko en Fujitaka fue algo irreparable. Fue un golpe muy duro que provocó que un día, sin dar explicaciones a nadie, tomara sus cosas y se fuera sin rumbo fijo; dejando a Touya y a Sakura a su suerte.

Touya tuvo que trabajar a jornadas dobles en los establos para mantener a su hermana. Sakura quería ayudarlo en algo, lo que fuera, pero su hermano no quería que ella se preocupara por esas cosas.

Así que pasaba las mañanas en su casa sin otra cosa que hacer más que limpiar, leer un poco, o hacer la comida.

Sólo algunas veces iba al valle; no quería pasar mucho tiempo en el lugar pues su tristeza se intensificaba y le era inevitable querer llorar… llorar por todo, llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Sólo llorar.

En cierta ocasión, cuando se dirigía a lavar la ropa en el arroyo que se encuentra a las afueras del pueblo ocurrió un acontecimiento que le dio un poco de alegría a su vida, y alivió un poco su dolor…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Sakura**_

Llevaba mi canasta con la ropa de mi hermano y la mía para lavarla, no podía hacer nada en esta situación y sentía mucha frustración, mis ojos no podían derramar una lágrima más.

Iba llegando a mi destino cuando escuche el sonido de un relincho, agudicé el oído y lo volví a escuchar. Era un caballo y al parecer se encontraba cerca, así que guiándome por su llamado, me fui adentrando a los bosques.

Lo encontré en un claro a principios del bosque; estaba herido; me acerqué cuidadosamente para no asustarlo y evitar, que se siguiera lastimando. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca le acaricié su lomo para reconfortarlo, ya que estaba echado en el suelo a causa del dolor.

Era un hermoso ejemplar de color crema, pero su crin y cola eran de tono más fuerte y oscuro. Me dio mucha tristeza verlo así; me senté a su lado hasta sentir los latidos de su corazón, eran lentos al igual que su respiración.

-"No te preocupes, todo estará bien"- le dije para tranquilizarlo mientras pasaba mi mano por su suave piel. -"Traeré a mi hermano para que podamos ayudarte, resiste por favor".

Me levanté y corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían. Cuando llegue al pueblo, subí la colina que lleva al castillo en el risco y me dirigí hasta los establos, ahí estaba Touya recolectando paja.

-"Hermano, tienes… tienes que… que… ayudarme". –le dije entrecortadamente por la agitación.

-"¿Qué pasa, Sakura?"- me preguntó con su tono serio, pero que denotaba su preocupación.

-"Encontré… encontré…"

-"¿Qué encontraste?"

-"Encontré… un caballo, y está herido".

Me miró con los ojos bien abiertos y no sabía que decirme.

-"Ayúdalo, por favor".- le supliqué.

Suspiró, se dio media vuelta tomó unos vendajes que me entregó, un aceite y un recipiente, en otro coloco un poco de comida para caballo y salió detrás de mí, iba muy contenta y nerviosa, sólo deseaba que el animal se encontrará bien.

Fui conduciéndolo hasta que llegamos al claro donde se encontraba el equino casi tan mal como lo había dejado minutos atrás, mi hermano me extendió el recipiente que venía vacío y dijo:

-"Ve al arroyo y trae agua".

Tomé la vasija y me volví al arroyo; llené el recipiente y regresé donde se encontraban el caballo y mi hermano, quien limpiaba la herida con un vendaje. Cuando yo llegué a su lado con el agua, lo sumergió allí.

La herida se encontraba en una de sus patas delanteras, no era muy profunda, pero sí algo grande. Recordaba que decían que, a veces, tienen que sacrificar al animal cuando se herían en esas partes, pues ya no servirán para correr.

-"Deberías darle de comer"- dijo mi hermano mientras ponía un aceite de aroma agradable.

Le acerqué la comida al equino, se encontraba muy débil y esperaba que comiera algo.

-"¿Crees que se recupere?"- le pregunté a Touya deseando que no me diera una mala respuesta.

-"Esperemos que si".

Levanté un poco de comida y se la ofrecí. Tenía sus ojos entreabiertos y supe que sentía mucho dolor mientras mi hermano le curaba la herida.

-"Tranquilo… come algo para que te sientas mejor, ¿si?".

Fue como si entendiera que no quería que le pasara nada, que se aliviara… así que dio un bocado a lo que le ofrecía; comió despacito. Le sonreí para que viera que todo iba a salir bien.

Deposité la comida en el suelo, cerca del animal para que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo y volví al arroyo por más agua pero esta vez era para que el equino la bebiera.

Cuando regresé al claro mi hermano terminaba de vendar la pata del caballo. Éste parecía un poco mejor.

Le acerqué el agua y la bebió tan rápido que teníamos que volver a llenarla.

-"Yo iré".- dijo Touya. Levantó la vasija y se fue.

Me senté nuevamente a su lado y le sonreí:

–"¿Ya te sientes mejor? Tenías mucha sed, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes? hace unos meses perdí a dos personas muy importantes para mí, una ya no está en este mundo, pero la otra se encuentra muy lejos de aquí"- me recargué en su lomo y terminé de contarle- "me encantaría quedarme contigo, ¿tú qué dices?".

El animal volteó su cabeza y me lamió la mejilla, como si de un perro grandote se tratará. Reí ante su acción y lo acaricié:

-"Ya sé, te llamaré… "Cerberos", pero es muy largo… que tal Kero, se oye mejor".

El caballo relinchó en forma de afirmación.

Ahora volvería a haber algo de felicidad en mi vida.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Toda su vida la pasó en la ciudad de Nottingham, y lo mismo hizo el tiempo… a veces amigo a veces enemigo, cambió la imagen de muchas personas, de los lugares… las estaciones pasaron, volvieron y las heridas del alma fueron curándose poco a poco.

Y así una mañana de primavera en el mes de Mayo, ocho años después de todo lo que se vivió… ocho años después de lo que verdaderamente había considerado vida… una caravana de carros elegantes y una guardia imperial custodiando la marcha… ahí, en el carro que hermosos caballos blancos llevaban, iba un hombre que no pasaba los 20 años de edad.

Su cabello color castaño chocolate era mecido por el viento que entraba por la ventana, sus ojos del mismo tono poseían destellos dorados que le daban elegancia e imponencia. Su cuerpo varonil, era calzado por una camisa en color negro y pantalón a juego, chaleco blanco y botas lustrosas e impecables.

Miraba a través de la ventana el recorrido que iba haciendo, extrañaba ese lugar _tanto como la extrañaba a ella…_

_A ella_…

¿Cómo iba a olvidarla? Si ella lo había sido todo… a pesar de haber sido un niño…

¿Qué seria de ella ahora? ¿Se habría recuperado su madre? Quizás se mudaron de ciudad.

-"¿Ya vamos a llegar, _querido_?".- dijo la voz chillona de una mujer que lo acompañaba a su derecha.

Alejó su vista del paisaje y la miró, como siempre lo hacía, indiferente, aunque ella fingía no notarlo.

-"Ya casi, señorita".- dijo el consejero del muchacho, Wei, pues sabía que su amo no tenia ánimos de contestarle a su _prometida_.

Samantha Woldenberg era una chica de la aristocracia inglesa. La conoció cuando tenían 15 años y a sus padres les pareció conveniente que ellos se casaran en un futuro, así la fortuna de ambas familias crecería.

Ella era de cabellera rubia y ojos azules llenos de ambición y lujuria, tenía proporciones exuberantes, cuerpo delgado y labios finos, iba ataviada en un vestido rojo que dejaba al descubierto el inicio de sus pechos.

A pesar de tener una belleza llamativa, su mente era tan hueca que hasta una mosca ebria le ganaría. Sólo pensaba en algo: _oro, riqueza y poder_; además de que su alma eran tan negra y ruin que sólo esperaba el día en el que se convertiría en la reina y soberana.

Shaoran regresó su mirada al paisaje y sus pensamientos volvieron a volar hacia cierta chica de orbes esmeraldas, y como si de un tic se tratase se tomó la cadena con la estrella verdosa recordando esos momentos felices que vivió por tan poco tiempo.

Pero ya estaba de vuelta, a la tierra que lo vio nacer, y donde esperaba encontrar a la chica que le había robado el corazón y que era el _amor de su vida. _

_Porque nunca…_

_Jamás la olvidaría…_

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

-"Así que regresó, ¿volvió por la señorita Sakura?"

Tomoyo estaba muy concentraba en su relato que no se dio cuenta que su nieto estuviera tan contento por saber que su hermano vino a buscar a su amada.

-"Así es querido, él volvió"

-"¿Y ella donde estaba?"

-"Enseguida te seguiré contando Satoshi"

-"Quiero ir, abuela, llévame al valle de las rosas por favor, será más interesante si continuamos ahí"

Tomoyo meditó por un momento y dijo: -"Está bien, y llevaremos el almuerzo ¿qué te parece?

-"¡Sí! muy bien"- se levantó de su asiento y fue a donde estaba su abuela para que se diera prisa.

Cuando iban saliendo del salón en la terraza, un hombre mayor idéntico a Satoshi entraba por la puerta principal:

-"¡Abuelo!".-exclamó el niño tirándose a los brazos del hombre.

Si uno los veía juntos dirían que el niño era como el rey se veía en sus tiempos de juventud, aunque parecía que los años no pasaban por él, al igual que para su esposa, pues a penas sobresalían unas canas en sus cabellos azabaches con destellos azulados, en sus ojos azul zafiro enmarcados por unas gafas circulares, se podían distinguir unas arrugas muy pequeñas y solo se notaban si uno se acercaba lo suficiente.

-"Satoshi, no deberías hacer eso, estoy envejeciendo y puedes romper en dos a tu viejo con semejante fuerza".- bromeo Eriol Hiraguizawa mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su nieto, idéntica a la suya.

-"Tú no te rompes abuelo, eres muy resistente"

-"Eso dices, pero no lo has comprobado"

Fue entonces que se percató de la presencia de la mujer que amaba, quizás no fue la única, una vez se había enamorado perdidamente de una chica de ojos verdes… sonrió ante el recuerdo de esa persona y la nostalgia lo invadió.

-"¿Sabes abuelo?, la abuela Tomoyo me está contando la historia de las personas del cuadro de ahí".- dijo Satoshi señalando el retratado de la sonriente pareja.

Eriol miró a donde el niño le indicaba y otra sonrisa traviesa zurcó su rostro y otro recuerdo le vino a la mente.

-"¿Sabes Satoshi? Yo también conozco a esas personas, es más a la chica de ahí la conocí más de lo que te imaginas"

-"¡¿Conociste a la señorita Sakura, abuelo?!"

-"Así es, de hecho te puedo dar la versión de mis propios hechos"

-"En estos momentos nos dirigíamos al valle para seguir con la historia, ¿no quieres venir con nosotros, querido Eriol?" – dijo Tomoyo dando un paso adelante y tomando las manos de su esposo.

-"Me parece una magnífica idea, querida Tomoyo"

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Eriol**_

Me encontraba en el coche con mis padres, yo era un niño de 13 años que se estaba cambiando de ciudad. Dejando atrás mi mundo, a mis amigos y a todo lo que yo conocía.

-"Armand dice que es una ciudad preciosa"- mi padre conversaba con mi madre sobre el nuevo sitio en el que íbamos a vivir. – "Eriol hijo, deberías hacerte amigo de Marius, es un buen chico, aunque tal vez debería decir todo un hombre".

Mi madre rió por el comentario de un padre, los "Van Hamersveld" eran otros comerciantes socios de mis padres que se dedicaban a la importación de telas y artículos finos para la aristocracia a la cual pertecíamos.

Rolé los ojos ante la mención de Marius, si mis padres querían un hijo que se la vivía en la vagancia y mal gastando el dinero, debieron de cambiarme por él.

Me quité las gafas de mis ojos (si uso gafas y se preguntarán como es que un chico como yo las usa, ni siquiera eso lo sé) y las acomodé en el puente de mi nariz después de un masaje en éste. El viaje me estaba produciendo un dolor terrible de cabeza. Y las conversaciones de los adultos que me acompañaban no me ayudaban en nada.

Así que me dispuse a observar el paisaje, parecía una ciudad muy linda, muy pintoresca para mi gusto, pues nacer en una ciudad que está modernizándose poco a poco, como lo es Londres y después caer a semejante lugar es algo aburrido.

Durante mi inspección por la ciudad pasamos por un mercado, y creo que por poco y se me caen los lentes cuando vi algo tan maravilloso como lo fue una chica de cabellera castaña. Llevaba en su cabello un hermoso prendedor de plata con una rosa; fue en ese momento que se giró al ver pasar el coche que pude apreciar sus bellos ojos verdes, eran como ver la inmensidad de un lago en ellos.

Quedé tan impactado con esa escena que en mi rostro apareció una leve sonrisa, después de todo, quizás esta cuidad sería _interesante_.

Llegamos a una casa en las cercanías del palacio, el socio de mi padre le había contado que el príncipe se encontraba en Londres terminando sus estudios, _que fortuna la de él_…

La casa era tan grande como la que teníamos en Londres, al estilo barroco llena de columnas imponentes y grandes jardines, era de color azul, además de que poseía grandes ventanales y un diseño único.

Bajamos del coche y la servidumbre ya se encontraba descargando las cosas para instalarlas en las que serían nuestras nuevas habitaciones.

En la puerta principal nos esperaba el socio de mi padre: Armand van Hamersveld.

Era un hombre cuarentón de cabellera negra y ojos cafés oscuro, se veía joven a pesar de su edad, pero su barriga promovía a delatar lo contrario.

-"Adolfo, amigo mío, por fin llegan"

Empecé a inspeccionar con la mirada el nuevo terreno mientras mis padres hablaban con Armand, me urgía conocer mi habitación para poder ir a buscar a la chica de ojos hermosos.

-"Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí".- dijo Armand acercándose a donde me encontraba, detrás de mis padres.- "El mismísimo joven Hiraguizawa, ¿Cómo ves hijo? ¿Te gusta el cambio?".

'_Mientras me aleje de usted me gusta lo que sea'_. Pensé.

-"Deberías de pasarte un día de estos por la casa hijo, a Marianne le dará gusto verte".

Y a quien no le gustaría verse con ella, si era una belleza de mujer, lástima que para mí tenía dos defectos; el primero es que era 6 años mayor y el segundo y más importante era que tiene por hermano a un completo idiota.

-"Bueno los dejo para que se instalen, espero que vayan a visitarnos pronto".

-"Pronto será Armand, salúdame a Margaret y a tus hijos".- se despidió mi madre de Armand, así que ya era hora de conocer la casa e ir en busca de una aventura para emprender mi búsqueda de la chica linda.

Entramos al recibidor y ahí pude ver las pinturas que mi madre había empacado semanas atrás, para que estuvieran listas a nuestra llegada. Había una escalera que se partía en la mitad para poder subir una, y bajar por la otra.

_Excentricidades de los ricos_.

En la planta alta había más habitaciones, decidí abrir algunas puertas para saber cual era la mía y en ese momento, fue que la encontré. Estaba en el extremo derecho, no le di mucha importancia y volví por las escaleras para salir.

-"Eriol querido, ¿no piensas tomar el té?"

-"No madre, saldré un momento"

-"No tardes querido".- mis padres, suspiré, al parecer no sabían como criarme, mira que dejar que un niño ande paseando por una ciudad desconocida.

_Pero eso me convenía_…

Salí en dirección a las caballerizas de la casa, y pedí que me ensillaran a mi caballo _Spinnel_, quien había llegado hace unas semanas con las cosas de mi madre.

Ya listo, me dispuse a realizar mi recorrido de vuelta al mercado donde la vi, no fue difícil, pues, al parecer, era un sólo camino desde mi casa hasta el pueblo.

Llegué a la plaza y aún se encontraba el mercado de productos lleno de gente; intenté buscarla con la mirada pero no la encontré. Lo que sí pude distinguir fue un grupo de chicas que iban acompañadas de sus nanas o sirvientas, sonrojándose cuando me veían.

¡Demonios!, ¿por qué tenía que gustarle a mujeres mayores?

Sin mucho éxito en esta aventura, me dispuse a dar un paseo por las afueras de la ciudad para que _Spinnel_ conociera el sitio ya que seguramente no había salido todo este tiempo que estuvo sin mí.

Llegué a un arroyo y casi estuve a punto de caerme del caballo, cuando vi la cabellera castaña de una chica, mientras acariciaba a un hermoso equino color crema. Me bajé del animal y me fui acercando a la chica.

Al parecer, se había percatado de la presencia de _Spinnel_, por lo que volteó.

_¡Era ella!,_ y efectivamente era tan hermosa como la había visto.

Traía una manzana en la mano ya mordida, seguramente le estaba dando de comer al caballo.

-"Hola".- ¡wow! Tiene una voz tan dulce e infantil. - "¿Eres nuevo en la ciudad?"- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Casi me derrito en ese mismo instante, pero conservé mi compostura.

-"Sí, así es, soy Eriol Hiraguizawa, es un placer conocerte querida". Tomé su mano y le di un beso, pero cuando la miré pude ver que había un aire de nostalgia, quizás por la acción que hice.

-"Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, y también es un gusto conocerte. Pero no deberías de estar aquí, no es un buen sitio".

-"Lo mismo digo, querida".

Sonrió por la observación que le hice y miró detrás de mí, se levantó y pude ver que se dirigía a _Spinnel,_ por lo que la seguí:

-"Es un lindo caballo".- dijo mientras lo acariciaba, era raro, muchas veces no se dejaba con nadie. –"Es de sangre caliente, alerta, nervioso y seguramente no deja que nadie lo monte".

Mi boca era una "O" perfecta, ¿Cómo sabía tanto de caballos?

-"Sabes mucho de estos animales"

Sonrió –"Mi hermano trabaja en los establos del palacio, antes solía hacerlo mi papá pero…" y ya no terminó, no supe porque pero no le preguntaría… _parecían dolerle los recuerdos_.

-"¿Quieres dar un paseo?, tú en el tuyo yo en el mío y después, si te atreves, una carrera ¿qué dices?".

Volvió a sonreír, tenía una bella sonrisa… muy angelical. –"Acepto el reto. _Kero_ no se deja por nadie".

Se dirigió a su caballo y subió con mucho estilo; increíble que una chica montara tan bien, generalmente, son muy delicadas en esos asuntos; pero ella tenía una presencia que denotaba seguridad y ternura, una combinación nada común.

_Nada común_…

_Era algo que pensaba descubrir_…

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

-"Entonces la conociste cuando llegabas de Londres".- dijo Satoshi muy intrigado.

Ya habían llegado al valle y habían tendido una manta sobre el árbol frondoso que estaba sobre el peñasco.

Eriol tenía a su nieto sentado sobre sus piernas. Mientras le contaba su historia, el niño seguía fascinado con esa parte del relato de las personas que, desde que las había visto, deseó conocer.

Tomoyo también escuchaba, atentamente el relato, y por un momento sintió una punzada en su corazón al pensar que su esposo amó a otra antes que a ella. Pero así como ese sentimiento vino, así se fue. Pues Sakura era una chica muy inocente en ese entonces y siempre estuvo enamorada de Shaoran.

-"Y desde entonces nos llevamos muy bien, paseábamos con nuestros caballos pero nunca me trajo a este bello lugar, al parecer era el lugar donde sólo venía con Shaoran, por eso nunca la obligué a venir aquí".- termino de contar Eriol.

-"Ya veo".- dijo Satoshi pensativo.

-"Pero si fuimos a un lugar por aquí cerca".- dijo Eriol animando a su nieto para seguir su relato.

-"¿A dónde?".- preguntó el pequeño príncipe muy emocionado.

-"A las cascadas que quedan cerca y además hay una laguna bellísima, muchas veces nadábamos en ese lugar"

-"¡Eriol!".- dijo Tomoyo ruborizada al igual que su nieto que tenía los ojos muy abiertos.-"No digas eso delante del niño"

-"Lo siento querida".- dijo Eriol a modo de disculpa. Tomoyo se acercó a su nieto y dijo:

-"Bueno cariño continuemos con el relato…"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Shaoran**_

Por fin habíamos llegado al palacio, me moría de ganas de descansar de un viaje de 5 días; tomaría un baño y después me pondría a buscar lo que mi corazón anhelaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Cuando bajamos del coche toda la servidumbre nos esperaba y entre ella pude distinguir a mi padre. El tiempo había cobrado factura… _y una muy cara_. Mi madre murió 3 años después de mi partida, no murió en Nottingham, fue en Londres, en la primera y última visita que me hicieron mis padres. Su muerte había sido repentina, le había dado una fiebre terrible y no soportó a llegar aquí.

Quería regresar con ella, pero mi padre me lo prohibió, como lo hizo cuando dije que no quería dejar este lugar.

_Como me prohibía todo lo que emanaba desde lo más profundo de mi corazón…_

Ahora, su segunda esposa, y por obvias razones, la nueva reina, era una mujer mandona y egocentrista, de cabellos amatistas y ojos del mismo color, sólo que su mirada era fría y calculadora, igual a la de la mujer odiosa que me acompañaba.

Lady Sonomi Daidouji había sido una de las mujeres de la corte de mi madre. Así que, supongo que en cuanto supo que ella murió, aprovecho su momento y se casó con mi padre.

Ella tenía una hija, era la primera vez que la conocería, supe quien era cuando todos nos esperaban en la puerta principal, pues se parecía a su madre en lo físico, sólo que su cabello era más largo. Pude notar que su mirada era diferente a la de la reina, aparentaba ser más dulce y bondadosa.

_Pero las apariencias son eso… sólo apariencias_…

-"Querido Shaoran, es un placer que estés de vuelta".- Sonomi me abrazó y no tuve más remedió que corresponder.- "Pero mira nada más, que muchacha tan simpática tenemos aquí, tú debes ser Samantha".

_¿Simpática?_

Sí, claro…

-"Samantha Woldenberg, a sus servicios mi lady"

-"Querida no hace falta que hagas eso, pronto seremos familia… miren les quiero presentar a mi hija Tomoyo, ella es unos años más joven"

-"Mucho gusto su majestad".- Tomoyo hizo una reverencia que me hizo recordar a la chica de mis sueños y no pude evitar sonreír.

-"El placer es mío Tomoyo, y llámame Shaoran o hermano, como gustes".

Ella se sonrojó muchísimo, parecía que no rebasaba los 18 años y era tan encantadora que parecía una niña más pequeña.

Me acerqué a mi padre y solamente me dio unas palmadas en mi hombro.

–"Bienvenido a casa, hijo".

-"Ya regresé, padre".- lo dije como si sólo hubiese ido a pasear por unos minutos, cuando en realidad habían pasado años.

Entramos al castillo, Samantha colgaba de mi brazo tan descaradamente, que ya comenzaba a entumecerse.

Me llevé una sorpresa al ver que algunas de las decoraciones que, en tiempos de mi madre eran de color rojizo, ahora se mostraban en tonalidades amatistas; era quizá la forma en que Sonomi quería demostrar que ella era la que estaba en el trono ahora.

-"¿Te gusta la decoración querido?".- preguntó Sonomi a mi derecha, creo que se percató de que mi atención se enfocaba en ese detalle.

-"Es… muy linda Sonomi, es tu estilo… supongo"

Ella sonrió como tomando mi comentario de una forma agradable, pero sabía que en el fondo, yo no le simpatizaba.

Era una mujer muy falsa…

Y yo lo era aún más por sonreírle cuando realmente sabía que a mí tampoco me interesaba.

-"Querido ¿por qué no llevas a Samantha a conocer el lugar?"

Lo que me faltaba, quería descansar y ahora me obligaba a llevar a _mi prometida_ a dar una vuelta.

-"Sí, Shaoran vamos por favor".- suplicó la rubia, al parecer me acababa de meter en la boca del lobo con estas dos mujeres. Rolé mis ojos suplicando paciencia, sólo esperaba un milagro y éste llego:

-"Yo iré con ustedes, ¿qué te parece Shaoran?".- ofreció Tomoyo con una sonrisa cómplice, seguramente sabía que su madre quería fastidiarme y ella me ayudaría a mantenerla a raya.

_A lo mejor ella no era tan falsa como su madre_…

Le sonreí de la misma manera dándole a entender que se lo agradecía.

-"No creo que debas ir querida, harás un mal cuadro".- dijo su madre con los dientes muy apretados para que sólo ella la escuchara, pero no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba parando la oreja a más no poder.

-"La ciudad ha cambiado mucho desde que Shaoran se fue, alguien debería darle un recorrido, además no tengo nada que hacer".

Me había equivocado con esta chica, era muy firme en lo que decía, las apariencias engañan… _muchas veces_.

Así, ante la imposibilidad de Sonomi a negarse, salimos los tres, al parecer a Samantha no le agradó tampoco la idea, pero por mí mejor, no soportaba estar mucho tiempo a solas con ella.

Nos prepararon nuestros caballos, a mí me trajeron a _Thunder_ hacía mucho que no lo veía; lucía muy sano. Eso me alegraba mucho… el papá de Sakura había estado haciendo un buen trabajo… aunque no fue él quien nos trajo los caballos…

Samantha, aparentemente, no sabía nada de esto, por lo que el señor que nos trajo a los animales tuvo que ayudarla.

Yo no pensaba hacerlo… ¿quién se creía que yo era? ¿Su mulo?

_No, su prometido_…

De todos modos no pensaba ayudarla.

Mientras recorríamos el camino, parecía molesta. Por mí que se ahogara en su veneno… no pensaba ayudarla en nada, y suponía que ella lo sabía.

El recorrido era el mismo de siempre, no había cambiado para nada y una vez más agradecía en el interior a Tomoyo por hacernos compañía.

Llegamos a campo abierto, la brisa del viento era refrescante y una sonrisa dilatada apareció en mi rostro, lo más probable es que en el valle las rosas estuvieran floreciendo, pues ya era su época.

-"Que bonito lugar Shaoran, no pensé que tuvieran uno así en estos sitios"

-"Pues no debes de juzgar antes de conocer, _querida_".- dijo Tomoyo, esta chica que había subido de extraña a hermana en un minuto, ya se estaba ganando mi confianza y ser lo que teníamos como título, si seguía así, pronto la consideraría mi hermana.

-"Ya quiero regresar, Shaoran, estoy cansada por el viaje así que vamos".- dijo Samantha, al parecer su enojo aumento más con el comentario de _mi hermana_.

El caballo de Samantha no respondía al movimiento que ella quería, y de un momento a otro, le dio con el fuete tan duro al animal que éste casi la tumba, pero en lugar de eso se echó a correr tan rápido que Tomoyo y yo salimos detrás de jinete y animal.

Samantha gritaba como una maniática; sabía que si no detenía al equino éste la acabaría de tumbar y las consecuencias serían graves, no es que me importara tanto ella… pero sería una vida humana la que estaba en peligro.

_Thunder _y el caballo de Tomoyo no corrían tan rápido y eso era una gran desventaja…

_Pero lo que sucedió después no lo vi venir._

Un caballo color crema de crin y cola más oscura venía detrás de nosotros mucho más veloz y traía montada a una chica, mi corazón se aceleró al ver el rostro de la muchacha. No sabía si mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada, o si mi ansiedad por verla hacía que la viera por todos lados.

El caballo crema por fin alcanzó al de Samantha y su jinete detuvo con mucho estilo y destreza al pobre animal desbocado, y no conforme con eso, dejó caer a Samantha de él, quizás por haberlo lastimado, mejor quieto que en movimiento.

Samantha lloraba como loca en el piso, tanto que cuando llegué y me bajé de mi caballo, se me tiro al cuello y casi me deja sin respirar. De haber sabido quien era el salvador, o más bien, la salvadora de Samantha no hubiese dejado que me abrazara de esa forma.

Era una hermosa jovencita de cabellos castaños, los cuales le llegaban a cubrir sus hombros, llevaba un prendedor plateado con una rosa en su lado izquierdo.

Y la chica con la que había soñado tantas veces estaba ahí…mirándome con unos ojos verde esmeralda, tan grandes y brillosos al sol que eran enmarcados por unas largas y sedosas pestañas.

Sus labios eran rojos, tan rojos como los de aquellas fresas que comimos una vez de desayuno, tan rojos como la vez en que los besé.

Y su dedo meñique izquierdo era adornado con un anillo de un delgado grosor, como el que yo traía en la misma mano, no pude evitar el impulso de llevar mi mano al dije de estrella, era como si este momento lo estuviese esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, de hecho si lo esperaba, _pero no con Samantha aquí_…

-"Sakura…".- susurré viéndola montada en su caballo.

Su mirada paso de Samantha que aún colgaba de mi cuello y veía a Sakura como si fuera un bicho raro, y después a mí… cuando me miró sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia y una sonrisa traviesa cruzo su rostro.

-"Volviste".- dijo con esa voz tan melodiosa y angelical que tenía.

_Y nuestro mundo se detuvo._

_Los dos sonreímos como en los viejos tiempos._

_Como cuando la conocí._

_Como cuando supe que la amaba… que la amo._

_Como cuando supe que ella también me amaba._

_Porque los viejos tiempos no habían muerto…_

_Estaban más vivos que nunca…_

_Y así me gustaría que se quedaran…_

_Tan vivos como la inmensidad de esos orbes verdes que tanto anhelaba volver a ver…_

_**Continuara…..**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Así es mis fieles seguidores aquí esta el tan anhelado reencuentro que les pareció ¿eh? Se me hicieron eternos los 10 días que estoy pensando en publicar cada semana, si es que la escuela y la inspiración lo permiten.**

**Se que me odiarán por traer a la "prometida" de Shaoran pero bueno, ella cumplirá con sus funciones y después la desaparezco jeje. **

**Espero que hayan entendido la línea temporal que utilice aquí, pero para lo que no haya va la explicación: Primero comenzamos con Sakura meses después de que Shaoran se fuera, seguido de un Shaoran que regreso años más tarde, con un intermedio del relato de Eriol de cómo conoció a Sakura y terminamos con el reencuentro que tal, ¿ya comprendieron?**

**AHORA A CONTESTAR REVIEWS:**

**Pkosa hime:**** Orales, 3 reviews tuyos (uno por cada capitulo) y como no te puedo contestar los tres, será únicamente en este. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y tus observaciones, revisaré los escritos de nuevo para corregir :P, también gracias por tu apoyo y tu ánimo. Espero que pronto subas un capi de tu historia que la verdad me tiene muy intrigada. Besos. **

**Darkmaho:**** Espero que al leer esto ya te encuentres mejor de salud, pero le daré gracias a la gripa porque hizo que subieras una nueva historia que la verdad esta muy buena XD. Yo también estuvo sufriendo mientras escribía T.T pero aquí ya esta el reencuentro. Espero tus comentarios. Besos. **

**Goddess Aeris:**** Amiga sin duda te extrañe bastante esos días, fue tanta mi preocupación que en la escuela esta distraída pensando que no te hubiese pasado nada malo, pero ya volviste y eso me alegra muchísimo, jeje y claro que tienes coronita porque tu eres la encargada de revisar los detalles de mis escritos y te lo agradezco un montón. El dije de estrella es mío, me lo compré hace poco y dije "¿Por qué no lo meto como regalo :P? y aquí esta. Bueno espero verte pronto en el MSN. Besos.**

**Ambar:**** Me alegro que te haya encantado el capitulo, a mí también me gusto, pero no que se fuera Shaoran T.T (ah yo soy la autora verdad, me reclamaré a mi misma ¬¬) pero ya vez aquí esta el reencuentro, ya veremos como tomará Sakura a la "prometida" (hay que odiarla ssii ). Besos.**

**Amatista1986:**** Uuppss escribí mal tu nick en el capitulo pasado (mis más sinceras disculpas U.U me hubieras mandado tomatazos o ni review me hubieras dejado ) es increíble que todos digan que casi lloran (hubieran llorado bien jaja) pero me alegra que te haya gustado. Y espero tus comentarios de este capitulo y la actualización del tuyo. Besos. **

**Piwy:**** Pues ya vez que si hubo un adelanto al futuro, ya pasaron los años y ahora Shao se a puesto guapetón ;) además de que conocimos como Eriol llegó a la vida de Sakura, veremos más de este chico en otros capis. Ya publiqué mi otra historia y también espero tus comentarios . Besos.**

**VocaTeam (para Erika Kiddo):**** Jaja gracias por aclarar quien era del súper equipo, esta algo confundida y no sabía a quien contestar, espero que te vaya bien en tu examen y muchas gracias por tu comentario. Es cierto que la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere por eso debemos confiar para poder lograr lo que nos proponemos. Espero tus comentarios y saludos a todo el equipo . Besos. **

**Sumomo28:**** Jaja yo también me pongo loca cuando no suben capítulos de las historias que leo y por supuesto que lloré con Sakura vivió todo esto, pero bueno aquí ya esta el reencuentro y en los próximos capítulos veremos que tanto han cambiado cada uno y por supuesto tendremos que empezar a odiar a la prometida de Shaoran. Espero tus comentarios . Besos. **

**AdaZu:**** A mí también me gusto el beso, siempre he dicho que hay que hacer las cosas o después te darás contra la pared por no a ver aprovechado la oportunidad cuando la tenías, y pues todo sucede por una razón y el encuentro ya se dio . Besos.**

**Sakuramsn:**** Que bueno que me gané tu comentario, me hacen muy feliz recibir sus comentarios, y sobre Tomoyo pues ya vez aquí esta en la historia quizás en los próximos capítulos meta más acerca de ella. Espero comentarios tuyos . Besos. **

**Diosa Galaxy:**** Amiga te me desapareces mucho la escuela debe absorberte bastante, solo espero que estés bien y que apruebes todos tus exámenes. Y pues si como ya comente la esperanza es la que debe mantenernos vivos para poder conseguir lo que deseamos, es por algo que pasan las cosas pero siempre vendrán tiempos mejores que nos harán felices . Besos.**

**LadyCornamenta:**** Perdonada por no mandar review en el capitulo pasado, yo también a veces soy distraída o estoy ocupada en cosas de la escuela y no puedo leer rápido y mandar comentarios, pero con que sigas la historia y después comentes esta bien. Que bueno que te hayan gustado y ya publique la otra historia también espero tus comentarios . Besos. **

**Mrs. Richardson:**** Y vaya que si es difícil hacerte llorar mujer, ni aunque los protas de tu serie favorita se mueran no lloras (insensible ¬¬) eres rara, ¿si eres de este planeta? Jeje pero me alegro que si te guste la historia y que también te guste "Fría como el viento" (aunque no te guste Luis Miguel ¬¬ U.U) Espero tus comentarios . Besos.**

**Magotito-chan:**** Este creo que me vas a odiar después de este capítulo verdad U.U, si varios lo harán, pero debemos de esperar para ver como marcha la situación, además Shaoran no la quiere y eso es algo bueno n.n, me alegro que te guste la historia, porque la escribo para ustedes mis fieles y amados lectores, espero también que puedas leer mi otra historia . Besos. **

**Y antes de irme creo que nunca he contestado un review de un chico (hombres que no les de que pena que digan que leen una historia de niñas) si alguien sabe de algún chico que lea fic´s mándemelo jajaja.**

**Bueno ahora sí me despido y esperen noticias mías pronto con "Fría como el viento" que se va a poner bueno.**

**Saludos y besos a todos.**

**Angel Zafiro. **


	5. Malos Entendidos

El valle de las rosas

**El valle de las rosas**

**By: Angel Zafiro. **

**Summary: **Ellugar donde se conocieron... el lugar donde vivieron su amor... y donde ocurrió lo inevitable... _El valle de las rosas_.

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Y nuestro mundo se detuvo._

_Los dos sonreímos como en los viejos tiempos._

_Como cuando la conocí._

_Como cuando supe que la amaba… que la amo._

_Como cuando supe que ella también me amaba._

_Porque los viejos tiempos no habían muerto…_

_Estaban más vivos que nunca…_

_Y así me gustaría que se quedaran…_

_Tan vivos como la inmensidad de esos orbes verdes que tanto anhelaba volver a ver…_

**Capítulo cinco****:**

"**Malos entendidos****"**

Se despertó. Otra vez había pasado. Otra vez había dejado que lo hiciera.

Otra vez.

El sol entraba por la ventana de su habitación, ella se encontraba en su cama tapada hasta el cuello con las sabanas de fina seda. No quiso voltear al otro lado de la cama, pero cuando lo hizo, supo que estaba sola, _otra vez_.

Últimamente se había convertido en una costumbre, en un hábito de todas las noches; y ya no podía más, no recordaba cuando fue que esto había comenzado.

Un toque en su puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"Buenos días señorita Marianne"- una de las muchachas del servicio asomó la cabeza por la puerta saludando. –"Enseguida estará listo el baño… ah, su hermano me dijo que la espera para desayunar".

_Su hermano_.

Su único hermano y le hacia esto.

Esperó a que la muchacha abandonara la habitación para poder salir de su cama, de la fría comodidad de su cama.

Se levantó de ésta, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo. No había nadie que pudiera verla así, sólo _una_ persona conocía cada parte de ella.

Entro al baño y se metió a la tina de agua caliente.

Marianne van Hamersveld era una mujer sumamente hermosa; tenía 26 años y aún no se había comprometido con nadie. No era porque ella no quisiera, era porque su hermano no dejaba que ningún hombre se le acercara. Soltó su cabello que era de color castaño oscuro largo, llegando a su cintura, al igual que sus ojos que eran del mismo tono.

Pero la expresión de éstos era tan cambiante como las estaciones del año, pasaban de ser fríos a tiernos y destellantes. Su carácter era igual que sus ojos variaban según su situación.

Mientras permanecía con todo su cuerpo dentro, dejó que sus lágrimas se confundieran con del líquido cristalino.

Bajó las escaleras de la casa para dirigirse a su tortura matutina, sus padres se habían mudado a esa ciudad para tener una vida tranquila al lado de sus hijos. Se habían dedicado al comercio de telas y accesorios para los aristócratas y las familias reales de toda la nación. Y fue así como la fortuna familiar creció, pero antes de morir dividieron sus riquezas entre sus hijos, bajo ciertas condiciones.

Llegó a un comedor en una de las terrazas de la elegante mansión, y ahí se encontraba la persona que más odiaba en el mundo, a pesar de que era su propio hermano y debía amarlo.

Marius van Hamersveld era un hombre de 27 años y, al igual que su hermana, era de una belleza extraordinaria, de los mismos ojos y cabellos castaños oscuros. Vestía una camisa fina de manga larga con chaleco a juego, pantalón de vestir y zapatos mocasines.

Físicamente era alto; le sacaba una cabeza completa a su hermana. Tenía un cuerpo delgado y atlético, era de un gran atractivo para las mujeres.

Pero dicen que las apariencias engañan y en este caso no es la excepción, pues en sus ojos existía un destello negro, símbolo de su maldad y su astucia para las cosas; calculador en sus negocios e ingenioso para aprovechar y conseguir la satisfacción de su propio beneficio.

Vio a su hermana que siempre vestía su traje de amazona, de camisa blanca en manga larga con un chaleco a juego en color azul marino, sus pantalones capri, que le llegaban a las rodillas y sus botas largas que cubrían el resto de sus piernas. Iba peinada con un moño dejando unos mechones sueltos detrás de sus ojeras. Y en su pecho un prendedor en forma de luna con zafiros incrustados.

No le gustaba nada ver a su hermana así, siendo que tenía un guardarropa repleto de vestidos finos y elegantes.

-"Buenos días querida Marianne, ¿cómo pasaste la noche?"-preguntó Marius con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

-"Como si no supieras, desgraciado"- contestó Marianne, mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.

-"Cuida esa boca tan linda que tienes hermanita, no se oye bien en una mujer decente y de la nobleza"

-"Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que significa esa palabra"-dijo Marianne con sarcasmo.

-"Claro que sí lo sé"- contestó Marius fingiendo estar ofendido.

-"Si lo supieras no harías las _asquerosidades_ que haces"

Marius cambió su semblante a uno más serio y enojado, se levantó de su asiento sin separar la vista de la mirada retadora de su hermana; se acercó por detrás a ella y le susurró en el oído.

-"Pero aun así las disfrutas, _querida_"

Y sin más se encaminó hacia su despacho dentro de la casa, dejando a Marianne llorando en silencio.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Sakura**_

Iba paseando con _Kero_ por los alrededores del campo abierto que conducían a los valles menores, cuando escuché un grito. Era de una mujer por lo que oí, y además de que gritaba como una maniática. Su caballo iba desbocado y otros dos detrás de ella.

Eché a correr con _Kero_ para intentar alcanzarla, cuando miré al chico que iba tras ella. Por un momento pensé que los rayos del sol me pegaban directamente y había visto mal, así que concentre mi atención en el caballo desbocado.

Cuando por fin lo alcancé al animal, lo detuve pero éste tiró a su jinete y quien comenzó a llorar como niña pequeña. Las personas que venían detrás por fin llegaron y el chico bajó del caballo, provocando que la mujer histérica se lanzara a sus brazos.

_-'Que mujer tan rara'_.- pensé.

Miré al chico del cual se colgaba como si se le fuera a escapar.

_No lo podía creer_.

_Era él._

Era Shaoran.

Se veía más alto, más guapo que la última vez que nos vimos. Sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia y de emoción.

-"Sakura…".- susurró mientras se tomada un dije de estrella. El mismo que yo le regalé hace ocho años. Su voz se oía más varonil y en mi interior el corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, haciéndome inevitable no sonreír.

-"Volviste".- le dije. Y ambos sonreímos como en los viejos tiempos, como en los momentos más felices de nuestras vidas.

Pero el momento fue interrumpido por la mujer que colgaba del cuello de Shaoran. Que, por su cara de pocos amigos, estaba claro que no le simpatizaba para nada.

-"Hola, Sakura".- dijo la chica que venía con Shaoran, era la princesa Tomoyo, _la nueva hermana_ de Shaoran.

-"Hola Tomoyo, ¿cómo estás?"

-"Pero que igualada eres niña".- dijo la joven rubia.

Mi primera impresión sobre esta chica había sido la correcta: una mujer _maniática- posesiva- respondona._

Ah, y _sin cerebro_.

Su mirada azul estaba posada sobre mí como queriendo intimidarme.

-"Sakura es una buena amiga mía y también lo es de Shaoran".- salió Tomoyo a mi defensa, mientras bajaba de su caballo.

La chica soltó a Shaoran y nos miró a los dos con enojo y altanería.

-"¿Conoces a esta tipa, Shaoran?"

¿Tipa?

Gracias a mí no la había matado el caballo.

-"Con un simple '_gracias'_ hubiese bastado, ¿sabes?".- le dije porque simplemente quería golpearla… pero tenía que aguantar.

Tomoyo rió por lo bajo para que nadie la escuchara.

-"¿Disculpa?, ¿sabes a quién le hablas?".- me dijo.

-"Sí, a una persona malagradecida y antipática"

Se quedó de piedra cuando le contesté, creo que esperaba un _"No, ¿me puedes ilustrar con tu sabiduría?"_. Tomoyo y Shaoran parecían divertidos con la escena y creo que eso enfadó más a la rubia pues en un arranque de enojo me gritó en la cara.

-"Para tú información, niña igualada, soy Samantha Woldenberg, prometida del príncipe Shaoran Li y futura reina y soberana de Nottingham"

Fue mi turno de quedarme con la boca abierta y hecha una estatua. Sentí que me iba a desmayar, una opresión en mi pecho apareció y las lágrimas comenzaron a querer salir.

Punto para la señorita sin cerebro.

¿Shaoran comprometido?

¿Y con esa mujer?

Tomé una bocanada de aire para calmar un poco mi desesperación y mis ganas de llorar en ese momento.

-"Entonces me disculpo mi lady por mi falta de conocimiento".- dije mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia. –"Que tengan un buen día, sus majestades".- musité sin mirar a Tomoyo, y mucho menos a Shaoran.

Me dispuse a salir de ese lugar con _Kero_ lo más rápido posible. Mientras las lágrimas fluían ya sin control y mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Por lo menos, quería conservar un poco de mi dignidad.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Shaoran**_

¡Maldita sea mi suerte!

¿¡Porque a mí!?

Tantos años de espera y una simple frase lo arruinó todo.

_Todo_.

Sakura salió volada del lugar y sentí su tristeza. Me sentí el idiota más grande de todos. Miré a Samantha, que se regodeaba por su victoria ante Sakura, y la fulminé con la mirada.

¿Cómo se atrevía a lastimar a la persona que más amo en el mundo?

Pero yo soy uno de los responsables también. Nunca debí aceptar el compromiso de matrimonio con semejante cosa… digo, digo… _mujer_.

Me subí a mi caballo y tomé las riendas del caballo de Samantha.

-"Regresa como puedas, _querida_".- le dije mirándola con todo el desprecio que sentía en ese momento. –"Vamos Tomoyo".- llamé a mi hermana y nos fuimos de ahí, no sin antes oír susurrar a Tomoyo un insulto a la rubia.

Sentía un nudo terrible en la garganta y lágrimas de impotencia y furia se agolparon en mis ojos. Debía encontrar a Sakura y explicarle toda esta situación. Debía decirle que no la he dejado de amar y que la necesito… que _siempre la he necesitado_.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

-"Maldita bruja".- dijeron Satoshi y Eriol.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Su esposo y su nieto estaban atentos a su relato. No querían perderse detalle. Eriol parecía que tenía la edad del niño.

-"Si, es verdad. Fue una maldita bruja".

-"Que mujer tan descarada".- dijo Satoshi. Era increíble que el niño usara esos vocablos.

-"Yo la conocí y la verdad era sumamente falsa, nunca me cayó bien. Incluso una vez llegó a coquetearme, pero claro eso se debía a que yo era irresistible".- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa pícara.

-"Si, lo que tú digas abuelo".- dijo su nieto como si no le creyera.

-"¡¿Que esa maldita zorra se te insinuó?!.- Tomoyo se llevó las manos a la boca y sonrío de forma traviesa.

Ahora fue el turno de Eriol y Satoshi para sorprenderse.

-"Disculpen… bueno continuemos…Shaoran no sabía que hacer, ninguno de los dos sabíamos donde vivía Sakura. Y ese día también se enteró que el señor Kinomoto ya no trabajaba en los establos. Pero no le dijeron más…la angustia de mi hermano aumentó. No sabíamos si preguntarle al chico que trabajaba en los establos…"

-"Yo sí sabía donde vivía Sakura".- dijo Eriol levantando la mano como diciendo que él sabía la respuesta correcta.

Tomoyo y Satoshi dirigieron sus miradas al rey como interrogándole.

-"Bueno… es que… un día la acompañé a su casa, no entré lo juro".- dijo mientras bajaba su mano y se quedaba calladito para seguir escuchando la historia.

Tomoyo pareció no creerle mucho y continuo: -"Así que al día siguiente decidió venir al valle con la esperanza de encontrarla. Esperó horas y horas pero ella no apareció, ya se iba cuando escuchó que había alguien cerca de la laguna, donde están las cascadas…"

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Shaoran**_

La estuve esperando mucho antes de que amaneciera, la esperaba en el valle de las rosas con la esperanza de que apareciera, pero nunca llegó. Tuve el mal presentimiento de que nunca nos volveríamos a ver, y eso me dolió en el alma.

Desamarré las correas que sujetaban a _Thunder_ al árbol del risco, no lo monté pues tenía muy pocas fuerzas para hacerlo, así que decidí caminar y pensar en una solución a esta difícil situación. Pasé por el camino de las cascadas y la laguna. Ahí escuché el relincho de un caballo y la risa de una chica.

Me acerqué lo más sigilosamente que pude, no tenía intensiones de conversar con nadie, sólo ver quién era.

Pero cual fue mi gran sorpresa al descubrir a la persona que estaba deseando ver en ese momento, se encontraba en ese preciso lugar... Sakura estaba en la orilla de la laguna aventándole agua al caballo que montaba ayer. Un semental de color crema, y crin y cola más oscuros, era el que acompañaba a Sakura… a mí Sakura. Al parecer, se divertían juntos, pero el caballo no hacía nada para defenderse.

Miré por un momento la escena, era como ver a Sakura en nuestros años de infancia, se divertía como una niña y eso hacía que mi corazón se alegrará, y comenzara a bombear con una fuerza inusitada.

Al parecer este no era mi día de suerte porque _Thunder_ hizo un sonido que llamo la atención de los seres que jugaban en la laguna.

No me había percatado del atuendo de la chica hasta que se sumergió en el agua, era un vestido muy ligero que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas; y ahora que estaba mojada –seguramente –se transparentaría todo.

Me fui acercando a la orilla, siendo que ya había sido descubierto, no tenía sentido contemplarla a la lejanía.

Yo sólo quería estar a su lado… _muy cerca_.

Su caballo me cerró el paso al querer seguir caminando hasta donde estaba ella. Me sorprendí mucho por la actitud del animal, parecía un novio posesivo que no dejaba que nadie se acercara.

-"Eres un caballo muy raro".- le dije al equino.

-"_Kero_ no es un caballo raro".- me contestó una voz desde la mitad de la laguna o, más bien la cabeza de Sakura que era lo único de su cuerpo que sobresalía. –"¿Y que hace aquí _su majestad_? ¿No debería estar con _su prometida_ mostrándole su futuro reino?"

Había mucho odio en sus palabras y me dolían… me dolían profundamente, pero muy merecido me lo tenía por haber traído a Samantha, digo, a ese _intento de mujer_ conmigo.

-"Sakura quiero hablar contigo, sal del agua ¿quieres?".- le pedí, casi como una súplica.

A ninguna persona le he rogado… jamás.

A nadie.

Solamente a ella.

En su rostro se veía la curiosidad por saber qué era lo que yo deseaba decirle, pero metió la cabeza en el agua, y me asusté por un momento, no sabía que tanto podía aguantar la respiración.

¿Por qué demonios lo hacía?

¿Quería verme desesperado por ella?

Bueno, felicidades… lo había conseguido.

-"Vamos Sakura no seas infantil, sal de ahí, no importa que intentes resistir, no me pienso mover de este lugar".- dije mientras me sentaba a la orilla de la laguna, aparentando la tranquilidad que no tenía.

Tuve que esperar unos minutos –dos para ser exactos-, Sakura salió a la superficie en busca de aire, y fue cuando ví que su vestido ya comenzaba a delatar su cuerpo… a pegarse a su cuerpo… como una segunda piel, muy delgada. Ella al parecer también se dio cuenta porque de inmediato volvió a sumergirse completamente, dejando su cabeza fuera del agua.

Pero la imagen que me regaló por esos escasos segundos… quedó grabada en mi mente. Dios… esas curvas que no tenía cuando éramos niños, esas curvas… las curvas de toda una mujer. Sus atributos bien formados… los mejores que hubiera visto…

Sin embargo eso no me importaba. No.

Ella era todo lo que siempre imaginé… lo que siempre desee… con curvas o sin ellas. Toda ella era mi elección… mía, y sólo mía.

Aunque eso sonara extremadamente posesivo.

-"¿Todavía no te vas de aquí?".- preguntó con una mirada gélida y retadora.

Una de sus tantas miradas que me encantaban… pero que nunca me había dedicado _a mí_.

-"No me iré hasta que dejes que te explique la situación".

-"Pues para mí, la situación quedó muy clara ayer cuando tu prometida me escupió en la cara que te casarás con ella"

-"Es verdad que estoy comprometido pero…"

-"Pero que más quieres, tú mismo lo estas diciendo, con eso es suficiente"

-"Pero es que yo…"

-"¿Tú que Shaoran?"

-"¡Yo no la amo, jamás podría amarla a ella siendo… siendo que… demonios yo te amo a ti!".

Me sonrojé hasta la raíz del cabello y ella también estaba roja porque lo noté en su cara que sobresalía en la superficie.

El silencio se hizo entre los dos, fue uno muy incomodo y donde sólo se oía a las aves a lo lejos, ni siquiera los caballos hacían ruido como no queriendo interrumpir el momento.

Nuestro momento…

Algo que no me imaginé… y que no era como me lo esperaba.

-"Será mejor que te vayas Shaoran".- dijo por fin con un hilo de voz.

-"¿Esperas a alguien y no quieres que me vea aquí?".- estaba furioso, lo admito y eso se me salio sin querer. Pero su silencio la delató. –"Entonces, sí esperas a alguien".

-"Shaoran vete por favor, hablaremos en otro momento".- dijo mientras daba unos nados más a adentro del agua.

-"¡No!".- dije mientras me quitaba las botas.- "Vamos a hablar aquí y ahora".- mascullé, comenzando a sacarme el chaleco, y a desabrochar los botones de la camisa. Dejé todo en el suelo y me dispuse a meterme al agua. Estaba fría, y se me erizó la piel al contacto.

Pero si Sakura no quería salir… yo entraría.

Y si fuera necesario… le gritaría cuantas se me dieran la gana todos mis sentimientos.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Sakura**_

¡Dios mío!

Se está quitando la ropa.

No puedo apartar la vista mientras veo como se va quitando cada prenda. Comenzó con sus botas y estuvo a punto de caer por andar perdiendo el equilibrio. Después se despojó de su chaleco y empezó a desabrochar su camisa poco a poco. Sus brazos se veían increíblemente fuertes y musculosos, perfectos para sentirse seguro entre ellos.

Me sonrojé como nunca en mi vida al ver su pecho desnudo de un tono bronceado, tenía marcado sus abdominales, seguramente de sus entrenamientos con la espada, y lo único que cubría lo demás de su cuerpo fueron sus pantalones.

No se quitó el dije de la estrella la cual colgaba de su cuello; un cuello bronceado, con la manzana de Adán y que clamaba a gritos ser besado, quizás estaba muy acostumbrado a traerlo con él como yo lo estaba con mi prendedor.

Se acercó a la orilla y se fue sumergiendo lentamente, pude ver que le dio una especie de escalofrío pues el agua estaba fría.

Y entonces reaccioné…

¡Shaoran se había metido!

No podía escapar a menos que nadara a la orilla y saliera, pero en todo caso me vería y eso sería algo vergonzoso.

Los escalofríos comenzaron a sacudir mi cuerpo desde la columna vertebral. No podía moverme aunque quisiera, me sentía paralizada.

-"Bien tú lo querías ¿no? Ya estoy dentro así que ahora vas a hablar conmigo te guste o no".- nadó hasta donde yo estaba. No sabía a dónde ir quizás si lo cansaba dando vueltas se enfadaría y se iría, sí eso haría.

Tendría que buscar la manera de moverme…

Pero muy tarde fue mi reacción porque de pronto me ví arrastrada al fondo a causa de que algo o _alguien_ que tomará mi tobillo y me hundía. Tomé aire antes y distinguí que era Shaoran quien me había sumergido.

Intenté soltarme de su agarre para poder nadar hacia la superficie, pero no me dejaba y lo único que se me ocurrió fue darle una patada con mi pie libre. Así lo hice y por fin me soltó. Nadé y para ganar un poco de tiempo, llegué hasta la cueva que se encontraba detrás de la cascada.

Ahora nos separaba la cascada y sabía que pronto se metería ahí a buscarme, volví a tomar aire y salir de ahí para nadar lo más rápido posible a la orilla e irme como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sin embargo, unos brazos me tomaron de la cintura llevándome, de nueva cuenta a la superficie. Shaoran me tenía sujeta fuertemente a él, sentía el aroma de su piel y no me equivoqué al decir que era muy fuerte, pero sobre todo me sentía segura y protegida a su lado.

Me estremecí cuando lo hizo.

Puse mis manos en su pecho mientras me sonrojaba y acomodaba mi cabeza en su hombro, y suspiré… había caído en su juego, y...

_Y perdí_…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Shaoran**_

Por fin la atrapé.

La tenía entre mis brazos, era la sensación más placentera que jamás hubiese experimentado, su cuerpo era muy delgado, casi tan frágil que temía romperla si la aprisionaba más fuerte.

Se acomodó en mi hombro y suspiró. Inhalé el aroma de su cabello, olía a rosas, y dejé que toda ella me embriagara los sentidos.

Se sentía increíblemente reconfortante estar así, compartiendo nuestro calor. El frío había pasado a segundo plano.

Nuestros cuerpos se transmitían calor, pero aun así Sakura temblaba un poco a causa de la fría agua.

-"¿Me vas a dejar explicarte la situación entonces?"-pregunté mientras seguíamos fundidos en ese abrazo tan esperado… tan anhelado. Ella asintió sin atreverse a mirarme.

-"Verás… mis padres fueron a verme un día a Londres…"

-"Lo recuerdo… la reina no pudo regresar con vida".- me miró con tristeza cuando a la vez que se separó un poco de mí, con sus manos en mi pecho.-"Lo siento mucho, de verdad"

Le sonreí con tristeza: -"Lo sé, pero eso ya es parte del pasado… fue entonces que mis padres conocieron a unos aristócratas de Londres, ellos tenían a una hija de mi edad, bastante presumida a decir verdad…".- Sakura sonrió comprendiendo lo que dije y continué…-"ellos son muy influyentes en toda la nación y mis padres creyeron que sería buena idea que nos casáramos cuando yo regresará aquí, yo no la amo, nunca lo he hecho, y nunca lo haré, ¿sabes por qué?"

Ella negó bastante sonrojada por mi relato.

Tomé su barbilla y la acerqué más hacía mí para susurrarle las palabras que me llenaban el pecho:

-"Porque hace mucho tiempo una linda niña de ojos verdes me robo el corazón… y desde entonces no he podido amar a otra persona que no fuera ella, simplemente porque se quedó con mi corazón… y es suyo, completamente suyo".

La fui acercando más, quería besarla como aquella vez en el valle y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Rocé sus labios que estaban tibios a pesar de que ella se había estremecido con el frío del agua, Sakura comenzó a corresponder a la caricia y el beso se profundizó, como la laguna donde estábamos nadando.

No se parecía en nada al beso inocente que nos dimos aquella vez hace ocho años. En ese momento la atraje más a mí, la quería sentir cerca y que no se fuera jamás. Ella pasó sus manos por mi cuello y fue que sentí sus pechos a través de la tela tan delgada de su vestido, era un beso de lo más _excitante_.

Necesitaba sentirla más… mucho más cerca, y por eso fui buscando su lengua con la mía, acaricié su espalda, mientras ella acariciaba los cabellos de mi nuca, era tan embriagante ese momento que esperaba que el mundo se detuviera, y pudiéramos seguir así por toda la eternidad.

Se sentía tan bien pensar que ella me amaba… se sentía tan bien que correspondiera a mis caricias. Un calor iba subiendo por mi estómago… hasta mi pecho… llenándome de placer… llenándome de felicidad ante el momento… llenándome de ella. Llenándome de Sakura…

Y sólo esperaba que ella se llenara de mí… porque en ese beso, yo estaba entregándole más que mi corazón, o mi cuerpo…

Estaba entregándole mi alma…

Todo mi ser…

Nos separamos después de unos gloriosos minutos para buscar aire, recargue mi frente contra la suya y sonreímos mientras recuperábamos el aliento.

-"Ahora sabes quien es la persona a la que realmente amo… a la que amo más que a nada".- le susurré, mientras besaba su nariz tiernamente.

Ella me sonrió… iba a decirme algo… yo sólo esperaba que me correspondiera como cuando éramos niños. Sólo esperaba que me amara aunque sea un poco de lo que yo la amaba… pero…

Pero dicen que la felicidad no puede estar en cada rincón de lo que conforma la vida de una persona, y al parecer este definitivamente no era mi momento.

El sonido de un tercer relincho hizo que nuestras miradas se dirigieran a uno de los extremos, encontrándonos con un caballo negro que era montado por un joven, que –imagino –tenía nuestra edad, de anteojos, cabello negro azulado y sus ojos del mismo color. Vestía ropas muy finas, debía de ser algún viajero, porque nunca lo había visto por el lugar. Se bajó de su caballo sin despegarnos la vista, con una sonrisa que me molestó bastante.

Bastante era decir poco…

-"¿Interrumpo?"

Claro que interrumpes idiota, que no ves que estoy con la mujer que amo, quise decirle, pero no era el momento ni la situación adecuada.

Sakura se fue soltando poco a poco de mí y sentí un vacío cuando se alejó.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

-"Llegas tarde Eriol".- dijo Sakura al idiota.

Y me sorprendí…

Ella lo conocía.

Y lo llamaba por su nombre.

Significa…

Significa… que sí esperaba a alguien.

Me asombré aún más cuando ella comenzó a nadar a la orilla, tenía los ojos muy abiertos fijos en el sujeto y él en mí. Su sonrisa burlona no me ayudaba para nada a calmar la ira que estaba surgiendo dentro de mí ser.

Cuando vio que Sakura llegaba a la orilla él la ayudó a salir del agua y le ofreció una manta para que se cubriera. Su semblante cambió cuando ella le sonrió, y mi rostro se desencajó de rabia. Ambos voltearon a verme pues aún seguía en el agua.

-"Shaoran, ¿no vas a salir?".- me preguntó Sakura, mientras el sujeto idiota volvía a sonreír misteriosamente.

Nadé para salir de ahí. Cuando llegué a la orilla Sakura me esperaba sentada en el pasto con una manta en sus manos.

-"Toma".- me extendió la manta y la tomé de mala manera, ella se sorprendió y no era para menos su sorpresa ni mi reacción. ¡¡Demonios!! Ella esperaba a alguien y no me lo había dicho.

-"Shaoran ¿estás bien?".- me pregunto tratando de acercarse a mi.

-"No, no estoy bien. Esperabas a alguien y yo de tonto aquí. Quien piensas que soy, ¿tu tonto o qué?".- espeté con furia y no era para menos. Ella estaba sorprendida por mis palabras, y no pudo decir nada. Mientras que el tipo que nos había interrumpido se fue acercando, poco a poco, para meterse a la discusión.

A _nuestra_ discusión.

-"Oye, no deberías hablarle así a Sakura"

-"Tú no te metas, idiota".- le dije apuntándolo con el dedo mientras tomaba mis ropas y me subía a _Thunder_.- "Que se diviertan mucho"

Me di la vuelta y me fui.

Ahora era yo quien quería llorar, no podía creer cuán patético podía llegar a ser. Me sentía tan idiota… yo gritándole mi amor, y ella… ella…

Era obvio que no me iba a esperar.

Rompió su promesa.

_Así como rompió mi corazón._

Porque seguramente ella amaba a otro ahora, a ese idiota. Por eso no había podido contestarme cuando le dije que la amaba.

Y yo sólo había sido un recuerdo de su infancia.

Y había correspondido a mi beso para no hacerme sentir mal, o por lujuria… o por dejarse llevar… ¡no sé por qué mierda lo había hecho, pero eso fue lo que más me dolió!

Quizás para despedirse de mí…

Para que ahora ambos siguiéramos nuestros caminos…

Separados uno del otro…

_Como debió haber sido… desde el principio…_

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

**Hola queridas lectoras y queridos lectores. Angel Zafiro les saluda desde su fortaleza antibombas XD **

**Y se preguntarán "¿Por qué ella esta en una fortaleza antibombas?" Pues creo que si han llegado hasta aquí… es porque seguramente recibiré bombas, tomates, misiles y demás cosas malignas por hacer sufrir a los protagonistas Y.Y y pues no se si lo merezca si la historia así la debo contar XD jajaja **

**Pero que tal les pareció el capitulo, a mí si me gusto . sobre todo la parte de Shigure y sus vocablos jajaja, es un amor ese niño.**

**Disculpen que haya demorado mucho, pero me entro un poco el bloqueo de inspiración, pero hace unos días ella decidió sentarse conmigo para terminar el capitulo, (creo que esos bloqueos me los esta pegando mi hermana postiza ¬¬ así que reclamen a Shao-kun-lovers XD jajaja)**

**Ya casi voy a tener vacaciones así que prometo (o si no mi novio Nythan-kun me deja U.U) escribir esta y "Fría como el viento" y actualizar más seguido ambas, aunque la antes mencionada la actualizo todos los viernes, está por lo regular es cada 2 semanas y aun sigue en planes pues algunos capitulos les faltan títulos jeje, solo pido paciencia, pero una cosa es segura ¡¡TERMINARE ESTA SERIE!!**

**Saludos a todos y todas ustedes, las respuestas a sus hermosos reviews están en mi perfil (creo que ahora lo usaré para eso jajaja) y muchas gracias por todo.**

**Saludos y besos**

**Angel Zafiro. **


	6. Rechazos y Audiencias

El valle de las rosas

**El valle de las rosas**

**By: Angel Zafiro. **

**Summary: **Ellugar donde se conocieron... el lugar donde vivieron su amor... y donde ocurrió lo inevitable... _El valle de las rosas_.

**En el capitulo anterior, ¿o hago un resumen? n.nU, creo que mejor si no le entienden pueden leer la historia nuevamente, no importa que los hits aumenten, lo merezco por no actualizar U-U **

_Era obvio que no me iba a esperar._

_Rompió su promesa._

_Así como rompió mi corazón._

_Porque seguramente ella amaba a otro ahora, a ese idiota. Por eso no había podido contestarme cuando le dije que la amaba._

_Y yo sólo había sido un recuerdo de su infancia._

_Y había correspondido a mi beso para no hacerme sentir mal, o por lujuria… o por dejarse llevar… ¡no sé por qué mierda lo había hecho, pero eso fue lo que más me dolió!_

_Quizás para despedirse de mí…_

_Para que ahora ambos siguiéramos nuestros caminos…_

_Separados uno del otro…_

_Como debió haber sido… desde el principio…_

**Capítulo seis****:**

"**Rechazos y Audiencias****"**

En el valle de las rosas reinaba el silencio en ese momento.

Sólo se oía el viento mecer la copa del frondoso árbol sobre el risco junto con las rosas que soltaban su perfume con la brisa del medio día.

Las personas que estaban a la sombra del árbol reflexionaban sobre la última escena contada y ponían en orden sus sentimientos.

El más pequeño de ellos, miró a los adultos que estaban con él, primero a su abuela quien tenía el semblante más triste de los presentes, pues supuso, no debía ser fácil saber que la persona que amas, amó a otra antes que a ti. Por otro lado, su abuelo tenía la mirada nostálgica, recordando lo sucedido ese día, y captando la mirada de su nieto en ese momento.

-"Entonces… ¿tú tenías algo que ver con la señorita Sakura?".- preguntó el niño a su abuelo.

El hombre suspiró y contestó: -"No, yo no tenía una relación más allá de la amistad con ella, aunque claro".- miró a su esposa y terminó.-"Yo sí estaba enamorado de ella".

Esa revelación hizo que Satoshi se sorprendiera de una forma increíble, siempre había visto que sus abuelos se amaban profundamente, era desagradable verlos besándose, pero siempre creyó que su amor fue a primera vista, que nunca habían amado a otras personas, que siempre se habían amado y nunca hubo terceros.

Miró a su abuela buscando una negación para aquello que dijo su abuelo, pero por el semblante de la mujer supo que no era mentira.

-"Aunque con el tiempo conocí a una linda jovencita que me enseñó a amar otra vez".- dijo Eriol a Satoshi, y Tomoyo rompió en llanto.

El niño sonrió al ver que sus abuelos se abrazaban como si fuera el último momento de sus vidas, Eriol le limpió las lágrimas a su esposa y esta le sonrió.

-"Y dime abuelo… tú… tú le comentaste… ya sabes… a la señorita Sakura".- preguntó el infante tratando de escoger sus palabras para no herir a su abuela.

-"¿Qué si le dije que estaba enamorado de ella? Claro que se lo dije. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta".- dijo Eriol mientras acomodaba a Tomoyo entre sus brazos para contarle ese pasaje de su vida a su nieto.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Eriol **_

Habían pasado dos días desde que me encontré a Sakura con un hombre en la laguna, sentí una punzada en mi corazón cuando los descubrí nadando juntos y me sentí peor cuando los vi besándose.

No sabía quién sería ese tipo, quién era ese que me robaba el amor de la chica que me prendó el corazón desde el primer momento que la conocí, suficiente tenía con luchar con el recuerdo de otro como para competir ahora con este nuevo rival, aunque Sakura al parecer ya había olvidado su amor de infancia.

No me pude contener ni un segundo más y me acerqué, hice relinchar a _Spinnel_ para llamar la atención y lo conseguí, el sujeto que mantenía entre sus brazos a Sakura me miró desconfiado y ceñudo, pero yo lo reté con la mirada. Sakura salió del agua y le tendí una manta para que tapara su cuerpo, el cual deseaba que no se lo mostrara a ningún otro hombre, le sonreí mientras ella se dirigió al hombre que permanecía en la laguna.

-"Shaoran, ¿no vas a salir?"

¿Shaoran?

¿Que no se llamaba así el amor de la infancia de mi amada?

¿Sería posible que el tipo haya vuelto?

Al parecer era así, y mi pecho sintió una opresión al saberme derrotado antes de la batalla.

El tipo salió todo enojado del agua y comenzó a insultar a mi chica. Me acerqué con calma a la pareja pues nadie insultaba a mi amada Sakura y salía bien librado.

-"Oye, no deberías hablarle así a Sakura"

-"Tú no te metas, idiota".- me apunto con su dedo mientras tomaba sus cosas y subía a su caballo.- "Que se diviertan mucho"

Se dio media vuelta y partió dejándonos sorprendidos a ambos, sin embargo el aire se empezó a llenar de sollozos, sollozos de mujer, de la mujer que amaba y lloraba por otro. No podía dejarla así, aunque sabía que ella no me amaba como yo a ella, era parte de mi vida y en ese momento yo era el único que estaba ahí para consolarla.

La abracé mientras caía al suelo en un mar de lágrimas y no pude evitar compartir su dolor.

-"¿Por qué Eriol? ¿Por qué?, yo sí escuché su explicación, ¿Por qué no escuchó la mía?"

-"Tranquila mi niña, debes darle tiempo para que comprenda las cosas"

Ella se separó de mí sin comprender lo que le quise dar a entender.

-"No comprendo lo que me quieres decir Eriol"

-"Bueno pues él piensa que entre tú y yo hay algo, y él acaba de llegar de un largo viaje y te encuentra con un extraño, debe ser muy difícil de asimilar"

Pues era difícil también para mí.

-"Pero si tú y yo sólo somos amigos"

Eso me dolió profundamente. Pero intenté hablar con calma y así poder disimular mi pena.

-"Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, pero él no"

-"Debo explicárselo entonces".- se levantó y ya se iba cuando la tomé de la mano, me miró sorprendida como pidiendo una explicación a mi acción, no supe que decir.

-"Por hoy no vayas".- mis palabras salieron de mi boca como si alguien más las hubiese dicho. Sakura me interrogó con la mirada y poco a poco la solté.- "Verás, yo… yo…necesito… yo necesito decirte algo".- se lo dije casi gritándole. Ella se hizo para atrás sin comprender.

-"Hoy no Eriol, hoy no".- al igual que el tipo que se fue hace un rato, tomo sus pertenencias, subió a su caballo y se fue.

Fueron los dos días más largos en toda mi vida, no había dormido ni comido casi nada, he estado tan nervioso que no me he podido concentrar en los negocios y creo que estoy a punto de un colapso emocional, por eso decidí salir a pasear un momento para despejar mi mente, subí a mi caballo y dejé que me llevará a donde él quisiera, y ahora se lo agradezco, pues aunque _ella_ era la causante de que todo mi mundo estuviera de cabeza, necesitaba verla, aunque ella no me quisiera ver.

Llevé otra vez a la laguna, ese lugar me parecía mágico, no obstante, hasta hace unos días el encanto se perdió, mostrándome a una Sakura destrozada y llorando a más no poder.

Bajé de inmediato del caballo y me acerqué para abrazarla, ella se asustó cuando pasé mis brazos por ella, pero cuando supo quién era se relajó hundiendo su cara en mi pecho, una mezcla de emociones se hizo en mí, pues deseaba que se quedara así para siempre, aunque no soportaba verla llorar.

-"No he podido verlo, no me dejan verlo, Eriol, ¡quiero verlo!".- me dijo llena de decisión y supe que la había perdido.

Pero merecía otra alternativa a su sufrimiento.

-"Sakura, hay algo que debo decirte y ya no puedo guardarlo por más tiempo".- le dije mientras tomaba sus manos y ella ponía toda la atención del momento.

-"Bueno Sakura… yo… tú…".- puse una rodilla en el suelo sin soltar sus manos y la miré a los ojos mientras tomaba aire.- "Sakura, tú me gustas mucho, y yo… te amo"

Sentía toda la cara roja, pero ya había tomado la decisión, no podía guardar más el sentimiento, además quería, no, necesitaba que me tomara como una opción para hacerla feliz y poder olvidar todo su pasado al lado del príncipe Shaoran.

Ella aun no se movía ni decía nada, posó su mirada sobre el horizonte, tal vez tratando de asimilar mis palabras. Me puse de pie y tomé su cara entre mis manos, obligándola a verme a los ojos.

-"Sakura, sé que lo que sientes por mí no es lo mismo que yo siento por ti, pero al menos, al menos quiero ser una opción para ti, si tú me das una esperanza, juro que seré el hombre más feliz del mundo"

En estos días me había enterado de que el príncipe había regresado comprometido, lo que me hizo enojarme por saber que se besaba con Sakura aun comprometido y alegrarme al saber que yo podría hacer que ella se olvidará de él.

-"Permíteme hacerte feliz, y date tú la oportunidad"

Sakura ahora tenía lágrimas en los ojos, sabía que la estaba haciendo sufrir por hacerla escoger, pero necesitaba que tomara una decisión.

-"Eriol yo…".- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada aún con su rostro entre mis manos.-"Sabes que lo único que siento por ti es una profunda amistad, y que al que realmente amo es a Shaoran, y es por eso… es por eso que yo… voy a luchar por él"

-"Pero él esta comprometido".- le dije sutilmente aunque tenía ganas de gritar, pero no le iba a gritar a ella, no tenía la culpa de que estuviera enamorado de ella.

Levantó su vista y sonrió.-"Lo sé, y es por eso que debo explicarle todo, decirle lo que siento, y que tú y yo solo somos amigos"

_Solo somos amigos._

Esa frase hizo que todo en mi muriera.

Era mi turno de agachar la mirada, aun no había abandonado mis manos de su suave rostro, todo estaba perdido, mi última carta la jugué y perdí. Sentí sus manos sobre mi cara, para que la mirara a esos bellos ojos que me habían robado el corazón. Una sonrisa triste surcó su linda cara y me sentí morir en ese momento, me encantaba esa expresión en ella y sonreí con ella.

-"Siempre quiero contar contigo Eriol, prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo en todo momento, ¿sí?"

¿Cómo negarme a una petición de ella si siempre me ha tenido a sus pies?

-"Te lo prometo mi niña, sólo que yo quisiera pedirte un favor"

-"Si puedo hacerlo, dime"

No le dije nada, simplemente terminé la distancia que nos separaba y la besé, fue uno muy inocente, sabía que si seguía ella me rechazaría, era un beso de compensación por no tenerla a mi lado siempre. Sus labios sabían a fresas y me sentí en la gloria en ese instante.

Cuando me separé de ella su cara estaba toda roja y algo sorprendida que pensé que en cualquier momento me soltaría una cachetada. Pero en lugar de eso me sonrió y me abrazó, no supe que hacer, así que coloqué mis brazos alrededor de ella y la traje hacia mí.

-"Espero que no me pidas más favores como este"

Yo sonreí y ella se separó de mí. –"Este será el último"

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

-"¡Vaya!, que forma tan sutil de rechazarte abuelo, la señorita Sakura utilizó las palabras adecuadas para no herir tus sentimientos"

-"Sí, ella cuidaba mucho eso detalles"

-"Pero aun así, ¿cómo lograron que…?"

Eriol y Tomoyo pusieron una cara interrogante al ver que el pequeño se quedaba callado.

-"¿Cómo logramos qué…, cariño?"

-"Bueno es que no sé como llamar a… al hermano de la abuela Tomoyo".- dijo Satoshi un poco sonrojado.

Ambos adultos sonrieron, pues la galantería y el respeto seguro lo había heredado de Eriol.

-"Puedes decirle tío Shaoran, o simplemente tío"

-"O Shaoran el ogro"

-"¡Eriol!".- Tomoyo le dio una palmada en el brazo a su esposo mientras el niño reía por el comentario.

-"¿De verdad era tan malo?"

-"Algunas veces"

-"Casi siempre"

Shigure estaba muy contento de ver a sus abuelos tan felices, era típico verlos en sus duelos de palabras, pero al final siempre ganaba alguien diferente.

-"Abuelo entonces, ¿cómo le hicieron tú y la señorita Sakura para hablar con el tío Shaoran, si él no quería verlos?"

-"Bueno, ese mismo día, le propuse un plan, y para lograrlo necesitábamos la ayuda del hombre más insoportable que he conocido".

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Sakura y Eriol iban caminando a las afueras del pueblo, después del rechazo por parte de la joven de ojos esmeraldas, el joven aristócrata le propuso hablar con el príncipe, personalmente, para arreglar el malentendido que había surgido y que pudiera escuchar la explicación por parte de la chica también.

Y para llevar a cabo el plan, Eriol requería la ayuda de su socio, al cual por cierto, despreciaba por su forma de ser, ya que sus padres fueron socios en el pasado, ahora ellos lo eran en el presente.

Pero no fue necesario llegar hasta la casa de los Van Hamersveld, pues los alcanzaron a medio camino en sus caballos, al parecer esa mañana salieron a dar un paseo.

Los hermanos se detuvieron al reconocer a su socio para saludarlo. La vista de ambos se dirigió también a la acompañante de éste mientras descendían de sus caballos, Marius quedó encantado con la belleza de la chica, mientras que Marianne sabía lo que vendría después, pues conocía las miradas de su hermano.

-"Amigo Eriol, ¿qué te trae por estos lugares?".- dijo Marius hablando para Sakura en lugar de dirigirse al chico.- "¿Y quién es la belleza que viene contigo? No me digas que es tu prometida, porque sería una lastima".

Eriol y Marianne se pusieron alertas, el comerciante empezaba a hacer de las suyas, pues con esas indirectas había dado a entender que Sakura le interesaba para algo más, pero al parecer ella fue la única que no se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, pues le sonrió aunque algo le decía que no debía confiar del todo en ese hombre.

Eriol con el orgullo en la garganta no le quedó de otra que presentar a su acompañante.

-"Sakura, ellos son los hermanos Van Hamersveld, Marius y Marianne, son los hijos de los antiguos socios de mis padres"

-"Ah, es un gusto conocerlos".- dijo Sakura mientras inclinaba la cabeza a modo de asentimiento. Pero a Marius ese gesto no le bastó, y tomó la mano de la chica de ojos verdes y depositó un beso en ella, mientras la veía a los ojos con su pose de conquista.

-"El placer es mío, encanto, mira, ella es mi hermana Marianne"

Marianne por otro lado sólo contemplaba la escena, su semblante serio e inexpresivo llamo la atención de Sakura, pues en ese momento pensó que ella era una mujer realmente hermosa, aunque llevara su atuendo de amazona.

-"Qué les parece si este encuentro lo celebramos en mi casa, tomaremos algo y charlaremos, ¿qué dices, querida Sakura?".- ofreció el comerciante sin soltar la mano de la castaña.

-"Verás, Marius, en este momento quería que me hicieras un favor".- dijo Eriol mientras le quitaba la mano de Sakura.

-"Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, amigo Eriol".- dijo Marius suspicaz, al darse cuenta de la acción que realizó su socio. –"Aunque sabes que los intereses son altos después"

-"No se trata de un préstamo Marius, simplemente quiero que vayas conmigo en audiencia con el príncipe Shaoran"

-"¿Para qué quieres ir con él? ¿Acaso te debe algo?"

-"Sólo quiero conversar con él sobre algo importante, es todo".- Sakura enrojeció cuando su amigo dijo eso, y fue que Marianne sonrió ante el semblante de la castaña. Aunque Marius no se dio cuenta de eso.

-"Entonces yo conversaré con la señorita Sakura mientras ustedes van al palacio".- Marianne por fin habló, y sorprendió a todos con su comentario, Eriol sabía que la chica no tenía muchas amigas y Sakura podría ser una para ella, la aludida no supo que decir, pero tenía curiosidad por conocer a esa mujer, y Marius pensó que por fin su hermana lo ayudaba a conseguir lo que él quería.

-"Excelente idea querida, entonces amigo mío vayamos pues al palacio de los Li"

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Ya en casa de los Van Hamersveld, Marianne invitó a Sakura a tomar el té en una de las terrazas de la mansión, Sakura parecía una niña pequeña mirando sorprendida cada parte de la casa, los cuadros, la decoración, los muebles y demás, la anfitriona estaba muy contenta con las expresiones de su invitada cuando se sentaron a la mesa.

-"Y dígame señorita Sakura, ¿lleva mucho viviendo en este lugar?".- preguntó Marianne mientras les servían los aperitivos y el té.

-"Pues nací aquí y mi familia es de aquí… disculpa… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?".- dijo Sakura algo apenada, mientras revolvía sus manos sobre su regazo.

-"Por supuesto querida"

-"Llámame simplemente Sakura y si me das tu permiso, yo te llamaré Marianne, ¿qué dices?".- dijo Sakura mientras le daba una de sus mejores sonrisas a la mujer. Ésta se sorprendió mucho y dejando su taza de té, sonrió.

-"Me parece perfecto, Sakura".- esa chica podía hacerla sonreír y olvidar sus problemas por un momento, y fue por eso que recordó algo.

-"¿Sabes Sakura? Te voy a dar un consejo, puesto que a partir de ahora seremos amigas, quiero que me escuches bien"

El semblante de la castaña cambio radicalmente, y en él se reflejo la preocupación y la curiosidad.

-"No te acerques a mi hermano, Sakura"

La forma en la que dijo esa oración hizo que a la castaña se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca, pero la sensación paso de golpe y la curiosidad se apoderó de ella.

-"¿Por qué dices eso, Marianne?"

Marianne dejó nuevamente su taza de té sobre la mesa mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para expresar sus temores a la chica.

-"Mira Sakura, mi hermano es un hombre de negocios, y como tal, lo único que hace es mal gastar la fortuna familiar, desde que mis padres y los de Eriol murieron en un viaje, él no hace más que jugar, apostar, y acostarse con cualquier mujerzuela que se le ponga en frente, además, ha jugado con muchas jovencitas, las seduce y después de que consigue lo que quiere las deja, inclusive supe que estafó a una anciana para que le dejara su fortuna"

Para ese momento, Marianne estaba al borde de las lágrimas, así que Sakura se paró de su lugar y fue a consolar a su nueva amiga.

-"Y no quiero que mi hermano te haga algo y que sufras… se ve que eres una chica muy linda y no soportaría verte sufrir por culpa de él…".-

Marianne tenía entre sus manos el rostro de Sakura y esta escuchaba horrorizada lo que su amiga le contaba sobre el hombre que conoció minutos atrás, ¿cómo era posible que Eriol fuera socio de semejante hombre? ¿Sabría él acerca de los "negocios ocultos" de ese tipo? Y lo que era peor, ¿Por qué Marianne soportaba tanto de su hermano?

Sakura tomó las manos de su amiga entre las suyas, y le sonrió.

-"Prometo que no me acercaré a tu hermano Marianne, pero tú prométeme que seremos amigas, ¿sí?"

Marianne sonrió mientras asentía, sabía que ella era una chica muy buena, y por nada del mundo dejaría que su hermano tocara un solo cabello de ella.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Cuando ambos hombres llegaron al castillo que se levantaba imponente sobre la ciudad, los condujeron a un salón donde se encontraba el príncipe Shaoran, acompañado de su hermana Tomoyo, y su odiosa prometida Samantha, enfrascados en una conversación aburrida por parte de la rubia quien sólo comentaba sobre los preparativos de la boda.

-"Y quiero hacer un baile para anunciar el compromiso, la reina ya me dio su autorización y me apoya en todo lo que diga, ¿qué opinas, mi amor?"

Shaoran no le prestaba atención, pues su cabeza estaba en el recuerdo de hace dos días de cómo su amada Sakura le sonreía a otro que no era él, cuando esos gestos siempre le habían pertenecido.

-"Disculpen sus majestades, los señores Marius van Hamersveld y Eriol Hiraguizawa desean una audiencia con su usted mi lord".- anuncio un miembro de la guardia real.

Shaoran que acababa de llegar al lugar desconocía a esas personas, que al parecer ellos si sabían quien era él.

-"Que pasen".- dijo Shaoran sin darle mucha importancia.

-"Pero mi amor, estamos planeando la boda, ¿no puedes atenderlos en otro momento?".- dijo Samantha muy enojada por la actitud de su prometido.

-"Creo que deberías de pedir una audiencia con mi hermano también, querida".- dijo Tomoyo que estaba sentada en un sillón mientras bordaba unos detalles a lo que parecía ser un vestido.

Samantha fulminó con la mirada a su futura cuñada, pero esta le regresó el gesto. La puerta se abrió dando paso a dos guapos hombres de trajes elegantes y presencias imponentes.

-"Buenas tardes, sus majestades".- dijo Marius mientras él y Eriol hacía una inclinación, pues estaban en presencia del futuro gobernante del lugar.

Pero de un momento a otro el choque de expresiones llenó el salón, Shaoran se levantó de un golpe de su silla haciendo que esta cayera al suelo al ver al hombre con el que días atrás lo encontró con Sakura, Eriol captó la mirada del príncipe, sabía que lo había reconocido, pero aun así no dijo nada, Samantha por otro lado, miraba a los recién llegados de arriba abajo, analizando sus facciones y sonriendo maliciosamente al encontrar la mirada de uno de ellos; Marius recorrió rápidamente el lugar encontrándose con unos ojos azules que destellaban lujuria y maldad y supo que ella lo ayudaría en lo que andaba buscando. Tomoyo estudiaba las miradas que se daban el hombre de cabellos castaños y la odiosa mujer que esta ahí, y supo que nada bueno saldría de ellos si los juntaban, pero su mirada se desplazó al acompañante del hombre y sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho; sus ojos azules, sus cabellos, sus bellas facciones, creyó que fue amor a primera vista.

-"Mi nombre es Marius van Hamersveld, soy comerciante de joyería y accesorios, sirvo a la casa Li desde hace algunos años junto con mi socio, Eriol Hiraguizawa".- el mencionado hizo una reverencia al príncipe, que de no ser porque se encontraba su hermana y ese tipo ahí, ya lo estaría golpeando.- "Y solicitamos esta audiencia para conocer al heredero al trono de nuestra amada Nottingham, pero veo que esta usted ocupado, su majestad"

Shaoran no tuvo más que tragarse el coraje y contestar.

-"Es un placer señor Van Hamersveld, y también es un placer, señor Hiraguizawa".- Shaoran quería matar con la mirada al chico de lentes, pero no pudo disimular su odio hacia él.

-"Así que usted es comerciante de joyas, señor".- dijo Samantha mientras se acercaba a la conversación, pero en especial a Marius, quien le sonrió de forma ladina.

-"Efectivamente mi lady, y también de una telas finísimas, pero, aún no sé cual es su nombre, mi bella dama"

La rubia sonrió coquetamente extendiendo su mano al comerciante.- "Samantha Woldenberg, prometida del príncipe Shaoran Li y futura reina y soberana de Nottingham".- dijo como cotorro pues siempre que se presentaba con alguien repetía lo mismo.

Tomoyo y Eriol rieron por lo bajo ante la presentación de la mujer y Marius notó la presencia de princesa.

-"Vaya, pero si usted tampoco se queda atrás, princesa"-. A Shaoran no le importaba que Samantha se presentara sola, pero no le agradaba la forma en la que ese hombre miró a su hermana.

-"Ella es mi hermana, la princesa Tomoyo".- dijo Shaoran a los comerciantes, Eriol tomó la mano de la princesa y depositó un beso, ella le sonrió ampliamente, aunque la sonrisa que le regresó él fue algo melancólica.

-"Un placer, mi lady"

-"Bueno, entonces no es por ser descortés pero, ¿a qué han venido?".- preguntó Shaoran, diciendo esto último como indirecta al pelinegro.

-"Quisiera conversar un momento con usted, su majestad".- dijo Eriol, pues él había ido a buscar esa oportunidad de hablar con el príncipe.

-"En ese caso, que le parece dar un paseo por los jardines del palacio, señor Van Hamersveld, mientras me dice que tipo de telas exporta usted".- comentó Samantha muy descaradamente mientras se colgaba del brazo del hombre de cabellos castaños.

-"Seré un señor para los demás mi lady, pero usted puede llamarme Marius"

-"Perfecto".- y salieron del lugar sin mirar a nadie más.

-"Yo… me retiro".- Tomoyo salió de la sala toda roja tomando sus costuras mientras miraba por última vez al pelinegro.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Shaoran **_

¿De qué diablos quería conversar conmigo este tipo?

Desde que entró a la sala quise golpearlo.

Seguramente viene a decirme que esta comprometido con Sakura y no quiere que me le vuelva a acercar.

O peor aun, viene a pedirme que sea padrino en su enlace.

¡Maldita sea!

No soporto un momento más con este sujeto aquí.

-"¿De que quiere conversar, señor Hiraguizawa?".- dije con todo el desprecio y coraje que se almacenaba en mi interior, ya me había arrebatado a la mujer que quería, ¿qué buscaba ahora?

-"Puede llamarme Eriol, su majestad…"

-"Te llamaré como se me antoje… ¿qué diablos quiere?"

El rostro del tipo estaba en parte triste y en parte calmado, se veía más decaído que la última vez que lo vi, cuando se notaba más altanero y seguro.

-"Vine en representación de Sakura, además de venir a contar mi parte de la historia…".- alzó la mirada hacía mi y pude ver que demostraba mucha seguridad.-"Yo amo a Sakura"

¡Lo sabía! Era más que obvio que venía a decirme eso, que él la amaba, ella le correspondía y no quería que yo la volviera a ver.

¡Bien! ¿Eso era todo? Ahora que se vaya, y deje que me consuma en mi propio dolor por haber perdido a la mujer de mi vida.

-"Pero ella no me ama… ella te ama a ti"

Esperen.

¿Qué dijo?

No puede ser cierto lo que dice.

Porque de ser así, ¿qué hace él aquí diciéndome todo esto?

-"Yo vengo a decirte esto porque pienso que es mi deber, ya que la última vez que nos vimos, tú malinterpretaste la situación"

-"Claro, como si fuera a creerme todo lo que me dices".- pero muy dentro de mí deseaba creerle. Él rió, eso hizo que su semblante se relajara y su sonrisa burlona volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

-"Pues deberías, porque esta mañana he declarado mis sentimientos a Sakura, pero ella me ha rechazado"

Abrí mis ojos llenos de sorpresa, ¿que él hizo qué?

-"Sakura es una mujer increíble, ha tomado con mucha madurez su decisión y yo por supuesto voy a respetarla, sé que será muy difícil olvidarme de ella, pero solo espero que puedas entender esto y que al igual que ella quieras luchar por su amor, de no ser así, dejarás ir a la mujer más extraordinaria que he conocido"

Hiraguizawa se paró y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando lo detuve.

-"Espera".- él volteó su semblante era de duda y me interrogaba con la mirada. No sabía que decirle, no podía reaccionar ante las palabras que me dijo.

¡Sakura de verdad me amaba!

Me amaba como yo a ella.

-"Júrame que lo que acabas de decir es verdad".- le pedí.-"Porque si esto es una broma, juro que te golpearé"

Él simplemente rió y se fue acercando a donde antes conversábamos.

-"Si así tratas a tus visitas, ya no vendré a verte… pero es verdad Sakura te ama, no sabe hablar de otra cosa que no seas tú"

Mi corazón dio una sacudida, y mi mundo se lleno otra vez de felicidad.

Ella me amaba.

Y lucharía por estar conmigo.

Y yo también lo haría.

Aunque tuviera que revelarme ante mi padre.

Aunque tuviera que dejar el trono.

Lucharía por estar con ella y ser feliz.

Y nada ni nadie me lo va a impedir.

Ni siquiera un matrimonio arreglado.

_**Continuará……**_

**Notas de súper disculpa de la autora:**

**La verdad me siento mal por haber abandonado esta historia que a muchas chicas (y no se si muchos chicos también) les gusta. Fue mi primer fic y lo descuide mucho, "Fría como el viento" me absorbió, además de que necesitaba reflexionar y ajustar unos detalles futuros de la trama de esta historia.**

**Pero solo espero su perdón XD, y que este capitulo les haya gustado, tal vez esperaban algo más bueno, pero pronto veremos (otra vez) una reconciliación y que otras intrigas se me ocurren.**

**Quiero agradecer a la loca de Chris por ayudarme en este momento, te felicito por tu trabajo hermana, no creía en tus capacidades hasta ahora jajaja, no es cierto, yo siempre he pensado que tienes mucho potencial, pero sin duda tu flojera (no culpes a la U) no te dejan XD **

**No sabría decirles cuando subiré otro capitulo, el 7 esta en construcción, pero descuiden, este año termino jajaja X3**

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia, no contestare los reviews esta vez, estoy demasiado apenada con ustedes que las palabras no me alcanzarían para disculparme.**

**Saludos y besos a todos**

**Angel Zafiro. **


	7. Amémonos a escondidas

No podía dormir esa noche

**E El valle de las rosas**

**By: Angel Zafiro. **

**Summary: **Ellugar donde se conocieron... el lugar donde vivieron su amor... y donde ocurrió lo inevitable... _El valle de las rosas_.

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Ella me amaba._

_Y lucharía por estar conmigo._

_Y yo también lo haría._

_Aunque tuviera que revelarme ante mi padre._

_Aunque tuviera que dejar el trono._

_Lucharía por estar con ella y ser feliz._

_Y nada ni nadie me lo va a impedir._

_Ni siquiera un matrimonio arreglado._

**Capítulo siete****:**

"**Amémonos a escondidas****"**

_**Shaoran**_

No podía dormir esa noche. Daba vueltas en la enorme cama adocelada pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Las palabras de Hiraguizawa hicieron respirar mi alma, pues saber que Sakura me ama tanto como yo la amo a ella, me llena de felicidad, sin embargo, me hace sentir el hombre más miserable de todos por no haberla escuchado y dejarme cegar por la ira, estoy muy arrepentido y sólo deseo que llegue el amanecer para poner en marcha mi plan y pedir misericordia a la mujer que amo.

Así, antes de que salga el sol, me levanto con los ánimos en alto para poder arreglar la situación. Lo primero que haré será hablar con mi padre, cancelar de una vez por todas mi estúpido compromiso con la insoportable de Samantha y mandarla derechito y sin escalas con sus padres y de una vez por todas, casarme con Sakura, no importa si a los demás no les parece, la decisión esta tomada y no habrá marcha atrás, incluso si tengo que renunciar a la corona, lo haré, amo a mi pueblo, pero amo más a Sakura.

Después de arreglarme, salí a buscar a mi padre a la sala de audiencias pero no lo encontré, iba a buscarlo al comedor de la terraza pero me encontré con mi desagradable madrastra tomando el desayuno.

-"Buenos días, querido Shaoran, el día de hoy despertaste temprano".- dijo Sonomi con su ya característica sonrisa hipócrita.

-"Buscaba a mi padre".- le dije sin mucho ánimo de platicar con ella.

-"Tú padre salió de viaje ayer por la noche, regresará en unos dos meses, quizás"

-"¿Y por qué no me avisaste que se marchaba?".- le interrogué molesto, soy el hijo del rey, el heredero al trono y siempre soy el último en enterarme de lo que sucede.

-"Lo siento mucho querido, la próxima vez te lo diré a tiempo".- atacó la mujer y con una mirada de odio salí de la habitación.

Ahora estaba en un dilema, ¿Qué hacer? Necesitaba decirle a mi padre que anulara el compromiso, aunque ya no debería depender de él, son mis decisiones y yo tomaré el control de mi vida. En cuanto regresé mi padre se lo haré saber, mientras tanto debo de ir a ver a Sakura, según Hiraguizawa, ella esperaría en el valle por él para saber que había pasado en nuestra audiencia.

-_"Será mejor que vayas tú, le expliques la situación y puedan llegar a una solución"_

Me sentía en parte agradecido con el sujeto, pues durante mi ausencia, él cuido a Sakura, y aunque él este enamorado de mi niña, sé que ella solo lo ve como un amigo nada más, y eso hace que mi corazón se tranquilicé.

Solo espero que ahora ella me escuche y me permita decirle lo mucho que la amo.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Sakura **_

Estoy muy nerviosa. Desde ayer no he podido dormir bien. Y en cuanto los primeros rayos del sol salieron ya me encontraba rumbo al valle de las rosas con la angustia y la desesperación a flor de piel. Solo espero que Eriol haya hablado con Shaoran y que me permita contarle todo tal y como es.

_-"Confía en él Sakura, estoy seguro que te escuchará"_

Eriol tenía razón, debo confiar y afrontar lo que el destino nos preparé.

_-"Mañana espérame en el valle para platicar lo que sucedió, mañana, antes del amanecer"_

Y aquí estoy, sentada en el columpio del árbol frondoso en el risco, mirando el valle florido, las rosas estaba en flor a pesar de que ya no es su época, aún así era magnifico el espectáculo y el aroma en el aire era relajante y me tranquilizaba.

Comencé a mecerme en el columpio para calmar la ansiedad por saber las noticias que me tenía Eriol sobre su audiencia con Shaoran. Al poco tiempo alguien paró en seco el columpio y mi corazón se aceleró al máximo al ver quien estaba parado a mi lado. Shaoran sonreía tan encantadoramente, haciéndolo lucir tan lindo como cuando éramos niños.

Su semblante era tranquilo relajado, y me dio confianza para devolverle la sonrisa. Se sentó a mi lado y su expresión se volvió más seria. Me sentí desfallecer cuando vi esa mirada, mis ojos comenzaron a arderme, sabía lo que venía a decirme, no quería oírlo salir de sus labios. Así que me levanté del columpio para salir de ahí, para olvidar, para únicamente vivir de los bellos recuerdos del pasado.

-"Hiraguizawa me contó lo que sucedió".- su voz y lo que dijo me detuvo, volteé a verlo, él aun permanecía sentado, mirando el paisaje.-"Dijo que confesó los sentimientos que siente por ti".- regresó la visita hacia atrás y me dedicó una sonrisa triste.-"Pero al parecer alguien más ocupa tu corazón"

Mis mejillas estaban húmedas a causa de las lágrimas que opacaban mi vista, llevé mis manos a mis ojos para que no me viera llorar. Sentí como unos brazos grandes me rodeaban por la cintura y me aferraban a ellos.

-"No llores, por favor. Me parte el alma verte así".- dijo Shaoran en mi oído mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-"Eriol… Eriol es solo un amigo… nunca nadie ocupará tu lugar en mi corazón, porque yo…".- un dedo de Shaoran me impidió seguir con mi discurso. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y con sus pulgares limpiaba mis mejillas eliminando todo rastro de lágrimas.

Me sonrió, besó mi frente y se puso de rodillas delante de mí, no podía articular frase al ver lo que hacía.-"Quiero que me escuches por favor, Sakura".- tomó mis manos que estaban frías, y fue inevitable que comenzará a llorar de nuevo.-"No debí juzgarte antes de saber lo que pasaba en realidad, y lo único que quiero es que puedas perdonarme… si… si ya no quieres volver a verme después de esto… lo entenderé".- una lágrimas querían escapar de los bellos ojos ambarinos de mi amado.

No aguante más y me lancé sobre él para besarlo. Cuando el aire faltaba nos fuimos separando lentamente, ambos nos sentamos en el pasto y ahora era mi turno de hablar.

-"Yo siempre he pensado en ti, todos los días, durante todo este tiempo, siempre te he amado"

-"Yo también pensaba en ti todo el tiempo. Cada noche miraba a las estrellas y me preguntaba _¿Qué estará haciendo?´¿Estará pensando en mí?´_; te extrañe tanto".- volvió a besarme de la manera más dulce, como solíamos hacerlo cuando éramos niños.

-"Tengo otra cosa que decirte, pequeña".- dijo Shaoran después de que nos separamos.

-"¿Qué sucede Shaoran?".- le pregunté asustada.

-"Bueno, como sabes, estoy comprometido con la loca de Samantha".- reí por sus comentario y la forma de llamar a la mujer del otro día, dejé que continuara con su explicación.-"Pero, terminaré con esto en cuanto regrese mi padre de su viaje, y le pediré tu mano a tu padre para casarnos"

-"Eso no se va a poder".- le dije con mucha tristeza, a pesar de que por dentro mi corazón se agitaba feliz.

-"¿Por qué? Yo te amo, por ti renunciaría a todos mis títulos, incluso a la corona de Nottingham".- sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras que puse mi mano sobre su mejilla y le conté.

-"Mi padre nos abandonó a mi hermano y a mí después de muerte de mi madre; y no supimos nada de él nunca más".- Shaoran me abrazó en ese momento con fuerza y me sentí segura y protegida a su lado.

-"Oh pequeña. Lo siento tanto, debí estar aquí para ti"

-"Pero ahora estas aquí y eso es lo importante"

-"Y prometo no faltarte nunca más"

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

El sol se colaba por las ventanas de la gran mansión. Había pasado dos semana desde que Shaoran y Sakura se reconciliaron, ésta última visitaba a Marianne en su casa y algunas veces las acompañaba Tomoyo, pero solo porque esperaba encontrarse con el socio de los Van Hamersveld. Siguiendo la promesa que había hecho Sakura con Marianne, no permanecía mucho tiempo en el lugar, pues en una ocasión Marius se le había insinuado tan descaradamente que la chica confirmó lo que su amiga temía.

Ese día, Marianne se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, leyendo un libro con su taza de té enfriándose. Su hermano salía de la casa y al verla sola se dirigió hacía ella.

-"¿Dónde esta Sakura?".- preguntó cuando llegó donde estaba su hermana.

Marianne simplemente cerró el libro que leía con fastidio, mirando a su hermano de la misma forma.

-"Si no la ves aquí, es porque no esta".- contestó retadoramente a Marius.

-"¿Y por qué no esta contigo? ¿Qué no se supone es tu dama de compañía?".- objetó el comerciante.

-"No, no lo es. No la quiero para ese puesto".- respondió con indiferencia la mujer, ocultando la verdadera razón.

-"Tú no decides a quien contratas o no"

-"Te recuerdo que la mitad de los bienes de nuestros padres es mía, por lo tanto las decisiones que tome o no, no te interesan"

Era la misma batalla de siempre, a ninguno de los dos le gustaba perder frente al otro, pero la cara roja de furia de Marius demostraba que estaba perdiendo la discusión.

-"No podrás defenderla por mucho tiempo, hermana"

Marianne se levantó de su silla retando con la mirada a su hermano.

-"Yo no dejaré que le hagas daño, no pondrás un solo dedo en ninguno de sus cabellos"

-"¿Entonces pagarás tú el precio por ella?".- dijo Marius con una mirada lujuriosa y malvada.

-"Eres un…"

-"Disculpe amo Marius".- una de las muchachas que limpiaban la casa interrumpió la discusión.- "Llegó este paquete para usted, señor".- entregó una caja envuelta en papel sin nota, y se retiró del lugar.

-"Al fin llega".- sonrió Marius dirigiéndose a su despacho, olvidando por completo la pelea con su hermana. Al parecer _él si sabía_ que contenía ese paquete.

La expresión en el rostro de su hermano no le gusto para nada a Marianne, así que siguió los pasos de Marius entrando con él a la casa y después al despacho. Marius se sentó detrás de su escritorio y comenzó a desenvolver el paquete, su sonrisa se ensanchaba más y más de la emoción.

-"¿Qué diablos es eso?".- cuestionó Marianne al ver el contenido de lo que parecía ser una caja.

-"Esto mi querida Marianne, es lo que hará que todo el mundo nos respete y nos tema, ya quiero ver la cara de algunos que me deben más de un favor".- dijo Marius con los ojos desorbitados a causa de la agitación mientras acariciaba "_su nuevo juguete_".- "Claro que no me he olvidado de ti, querida, por eso también te compré una, ya sabes, por seguridad"

-"Yo no quiero eso cerca de mí"

-"No te preocupes por eso, yo la cuidaré por ti, es más, tal vez tengas que prestármela algunas veces"

-"Estas enfermo, Marius".- el hombre dejó su nueva adquisición, se paró de su asiento y sin dejar de observar a su hermana se plantó frente a ella.

-"Cuidado con lo que dices Marianne, sabes que te puedo silenciar con esto".- amenazó el sujeto nuevamente tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su hermana.

-"¿Serías capaz…?"

Marius comenzó a reír como loco sin soltar a su hermana, esta se asustó he intentó retroceder de la mirada de locura de su hermano, sin embargo, este la tomó con más presión y dijo:

-"No sabes de lo que soy capaz hermanita, aunque puedes darte una idea, ya que somos más que familia, ¿no?".- terminó de decir, mientras se acortaba la distancia entre ellos, besando los labios de Marianne, quien con todas las fuerzas que tenía se liberó del amarré de él, salió corriendo del despacho, con lágrimas en los ojos, y la risa de Marius haciendo eco por toda la mansión.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Shaoran **_

Toda la semana he esperado por este día. A Tomoyo se le ocurrió hacer un "_día de campo"_ con Sakura, y para mi sorpresa, también con Hiraguizawa. Tomoyo preparó todo el día anterior, mando a traer la comida y demás para la ocasión. Por lo visto, mi hermana no invitó a Samantha, yo se lo agradecía, aunque curiosamente, esa mañana llegó el socio del amigo de Sakura a _traer_ algo de mercancía y en cuanto vio a la rubia, desapareció con ella. Me tenía sin cuidado que ambos estuvieran juntos, Van Hamersveld me haría un favor si lograba que Samantha se fije en él.

Después de subir en mi caballo y que mi hermana subiera al suyo con la canasta de comida, nos dirigimos al valle de las rosas, Sakura nos esperaría ahí, estaba tan nervioso por verla, por lo regular siempre que nos veíamos, siempre estaba Tomoyo o Hiraguizawa, y quería un tiempo a solas con ella. Y ese momento se dio hace dos días, fue uno de los mejores momentos que he vivido a su lado, corríamos como dos niños por entre los rosales, disfrutando de la brisa del viento, el aroma de las flores, la sonrisa de Sakura iluminada por el sol, me hacían dichoso y llenaba mi alma de felicidad.

El viaje fue corto y cuando llegamos, no se me hizo raro ver únicamente a Hiraguizawa esperando junto a su caballo. Éste al vernos llegar puso su sonrisa burlona, acercándose para ayudar a mi hermana. Le tomó la canasta y extendió la mano para dársela a Tomoyo, la chica sonrió nerviosa, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, como cuando estoy con Sakura. Ahora que lo pienso, esos dos siempre que se ven se mandan miradas furtivas y sonrisas discretas. No dudo que Hiraguizawa sea todo un caballero, pero siempre le dedica esa atención a mi hermana, y ya que Sakura lo ha rechazado, creo que enamorarse de mi hermana podría ser una opción para olvidar a Sakura.

-"Muy buenos días, señorita Tomoyo".- saludó el comerciante, besando el dorso de la mano de mi hermana, quien prácticamente sacaba vapor por las orejas de lo roja que estaba. –"Buenos días a ti también, Shaoran".- El muy cretino me empezó a tutear desde que le dijimos Sakura y yo que las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad.

-"Hola _Hiraguizawa_…"- saludé recalcando su apellido. –"¿No ha llegado Sakura?".- pregunté mientras bajaba de mi caballo.

-"Nop, seguramente se ha quedado dormida otra vez".- Sakura tenía la mala costumbre de llegar tarde en algunas ocasiones, sonreí, esa era la Sakura que recordaba y que con todos sus defectos y virtudes la amaba.

Al poco tiempo se escucho el trote de un caballo, y la figura de su dueña hizo que mi día se alumbrará más, Sakura llegó junto a nosotros con el rostro preocupado por su tardanza.

-"Disculpen por hacerlos esperar"

-"Descuida, nosotros también acabamos de llegar".- comentó Tomoyo mientras ponía un mantel sobre el pasto y Hiraguizawa le ayudaba.

Sakura se iba a bajar de su caballo y yo me acerqué para ayudarla, la tomé por la cintura y ella se apoyó en mis hombros mientras me sonreía, le devolví el gesto depositándola en tierra firme. Contemplar sus ojos era lo que más extrañé durante estos años, sus bellas sonrisas, tan espontáneas, tan radiantes; coloqué mi mano en su mejilla, sintiendo la tibieza de su rostro. La necesidad de posar mis labios sobre los de ella me llevó a acortar distancias. Sin embargo, el momento fue interrumpido por mi querida hermana y su metiche amigo, quienes nos miraban con sonrisas traviesas.

-"Deberían de hacer eso cuando no tengan público".- dijo Tomoyo, provocando el sonrojo en ambos, pero más en Sakura, que no sabía donde ocultar su rostro.

-"Bueno… vamos a desayunar ¿les parece?".- mientras Hiraguizawa y mi hermana se sentaban, tomé la mano de Sakura, le di un beso fugaz en la mejilla y nos fuimos a sentar para tomar un delicioso desayuno.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Sakura **_

El día era perfecto, la comida que trajo Tomoyo era riquísima, me sentía tan bien estando en compañía de ellos, era como estar en familia. A Eriol le gustaba molestar a Shaoran y éste ponía el ceño fruncido por sus comentarios; se veía tan lindo, no era común verlo de esa forma. Después de comer, Tomoyo sacó lo que parecía el corsét de un vestido blanco, para hacerle algunos ajustes y medidas.

-"Es un lindo diseño ¿Para quién es?".- pregunté viendo el modelo.

-"Pronto lo sabrás, cuando lo haya terminado te verás divina".- susurró.

-"¿Dijiste algo?"

-"No, no dije nada"

-"Y dime Shaoran, ¿Qué tan bueno eres con la espada?"

Eriol al parecer, además de molestar a Shaoran, le gustaba retarlo, y Shaoran por supuesto le gustaba demostrar lo bueno que era. Fue a donde se encontraba su caballo y sacó su espada, Eriol hizo lo mismo, Tomoyo suspiró:

-"Hombres, siempre les gusta demostrar su fuerza bruta".

Reí ante el comentario de mi amiga, pero el choque de las espadas hizo que mi atención se concentrará en el duelo. Ambos contrincantes manejaban con mucha habilidad y destreza su arma, y aunque Eriol era mi amigo, no podía ser imparcial en este duelo.

Shaoran demostraba que las enseñanzas en Londres habían dado efecto, mantenía constantemente su dominio sobre Eriol, quien al parecer no encontraba la forma de atacar.

Creo que era la primera vez que veía a Shaoran ganándole en algo a Eriol, ya han hecho competencias de todo tipo, en la laguna quien aguantaba más la respiración, y de nado, carreras con sus caballos, en donde yo también participé derrotando a ambos.

Tomoyo fingía no ver el duelo mientras seguía cosiendo su diseño, pero su cara reflejaba su preocupación. En una de sus miradas furtivas hacía la competencia, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Eriol, que por su momento de distracción, le valió un corte de la espada de Shaoran al brazo.

Mi amigo cayó al suelo mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su herida y manchaba la manga de su camisa. Tomoyo de inmediato se acercó a él para atenderlo, Shaoran estaba preocupado y también se acercó donde se encontraba su hermana.

-"Lo siento Hiraguizawa, no fue mi intención"

-"Descuida amigo, fue mi culpa"

-"Eres un tonto Shaoran, pudiste haberlo herido gravemente"

Tomoyo estaba pálida mientras apretaba el pañuelo que había improvisado para detener la herida de Eriol. Se notaba que estaba preocupada por mi amigo, pero su preocupación parecía rebasar los límites de la amistad.

-"No se preocupe señorita Tomoyo, voy a estar bien".- le dijo Eriol a mi amiga para tranquilizarla.

Ya he notado que en algunas ocasiones Tomoyo se pone roja cuando esta cerca de él. Incluso cuando estamos en casa de Marianne, pregunta si él no ira ese día por algún asunto de negocios, o mira la puerta constantemente esperando ver "si llegan más visitas".

Tomoyo suspira ante la respuesta de mi amigo y mira con reproche a su hermano.

-"¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar retándose?"

-"Oye, el que propuso el duelo fue Hiraguizawa, no yo".- dijo Shaoran más divertido que enojado por la mirada de su hermana.

-"Será mejor que te vea un médico, Eriol".- le sugerí, pero aunque había sido un pequeño corte, podría ponerse grave después.

-"Si, eso haré, declaremos esta reto a tu favor, amigo".- Eriol le extendió la mano a Shaoran y éste sonrió por su victoria. –"Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, fue un gusto pasar un rato con ustedes".- Eriol iba a subir a su caballo, pero Tomoyo lo tomó de la mano y le dijo:

-"T-te acompañó a ver al médico".- su cara estaba toda roja y se notaba nerviosa, sonreí, ahora tenía con que molestarla la próxima vez. Eriol tenía la cara de sorpresa por el ofrecimiento de Tomoyo que sólo atinó a asentir, mientras Tomoyo tomaba sus cosas y montaba a su caballo. Espero a que Eriol hiciera lo mismo para partir y cuando se iban mi amigo le dijo a Shaoran:

-"Si lo que querías era quedarte a solas con Sakura, no era necesario que me lastimaras amigo"

Y con una sonrisa burlona de su parte, la cara roja de Shaoran y mía de vergüenza, nuestros amigos partieron, dejándonos solos a Shaoran y a mí.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Shaoran **_

Después de que Tomoyo y Hiraguizawa se fueran, Sakura y yo nos dirigimos al columpio, mientras yo la mecía y ella reía feliz por el momento. Un rato después ella paró, se levantó del juego aun sonriendo y dijo:

-"A que no me atrapas"- y echo a correr rumbo al valle.

A Sakura le gustaba correr por los rosales, y a mí me encantaba verla con esa sonrisa en el rostro. Antes alcanzarla era fácil, pero ahora era mucho más rápida, o tal vez mi habilidad se hacía más vieja.

Cualquiera que fuera el caso, me hacía inmensamente feliz pasar mi tiempo con ella, correr con el viento jugando nuestros cabellos, aspirar el aroma de las rosas, el brillo del sol sobre la piel, hacía a uno sentirse tan vivo. Sakura corría tan aprisa que no se fijo en una piedra que había en el camino y de no ser porque estaba cerca de ella habría tropezado y caído.

-"¡Cuidado!".- le grité, ella volteó aun corriendo, y antes de que tropezará, la tomé por la cintura atrayéndola a mí, no contaba con que perdería el equilibrio y de todos modos fuimos los dos a parar al suelo.

Sakura quedó debajo de mí, y nuestros rostros a centímetros de encontrarse. La vi sonrojarse por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, y al instante también me sonrojé.

-"¿E-estas bien?".- le pregunté sin apartarme de ella y sintiendo los latidos acelerados de mi corazón.

-"S-si, estoy bien".- no dijo nada por la posición en la que estábamos, a mí no me molestaba, al parecer a ella tampoco.

Respirar se hacía difícil, pues era tal la cercanía que era imposible reprimir el impulso de besarla, de probar el dulce sabor de sus labios. Pasé una de mis manos por su mejilla, la suavidad de su piel era cautivante, cerró los ojos para disfrutar de mi caricia y sus labios se entre abrieron, invitándome a unirme a ellos.

Estábamos en medio de un rosal muy florido y con resistencia y equilibrio arranque una rosa para colocarla detrás de la oreja de Sakura, mientras le susurraba:

-"Te ves más hermosa con esta rosa puesta".- Lentamente me fui acercando a su cuello dejando pequeños besos en él, el suspiro que salió de sus labios me hizo saber que podía seguir.

Todo esto era nuevo para los dos, su cuerpo se relajó mientras continuaba mis caricias por su ser. Dejé su cuello y besé sus labios, solo un roce, y otro, y otro, que se convirtió en un suave beso, la sangre bombeaba con mayor rapidez por mi cuerpo a medida que profundizábamos aquella caricia, mis manos viajaron a su estrecha cintura y las de ella rodearon mi cuello aproximándome más a su cuerpo.

Era el momento más íntimo que habíamos tenido. Quería explorar todo en ella y comencé a subir una mano por su vientre plano por debajo de su blusa en forma de corsét, no sabría que reacción tendría si me atrevía a tocar más. Y mientras abandonaba sus labios para volver a besar su cuello ella gimió:

-"Shaoran".- mi nombre saliendo de su boca y la forma en que lo dijo, me dio impulso para seguir. Aunque una parte de mi empezó a razonar, no quería que nuestra primera vez fuera así, sin duda el valle de las rosas es el lugar donde nos conocimos, pero me gustaría que fuera mágico y único ese momento.

Y creo que Sakura también lo captó.

Dejé de besarla y nos miramos a los ojos para recuperar el aliento, le sonreí, ella igual. Le di un corto beso y me levanté, algo entumido, para ayudarla a ella también. Nos sacudimos las ropas del polvo de la tierra, y el sonrojo volvió a nuestros rostro, pues ambos estábamos apenados por lo que acababa de pasar, que no sabíamos que decir.

-"C-creo que deberíamos volver".- dijo Sakura susurrando, y con la mirada en el suelo. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé por la barbilla, obligándola a verme, le sonreí y dije:

-"No tienes porque sentir pena, algún día lo haremos y me harás el hombre más feliz"

Deposité un beso en su frente, la tomé de la mano y comenzamos a caminar para ir por nuestros caballos.

Lo he decidido.

No importa lo que digan los demás.

No importa si tengo que renunciar a todo.

No importa si tengo que huir con ella y empezar de cero en una nueva ciudad.

Haré mi vida al lado de Sakura.

La haré feliz y viviremos juntos rodeados de nuestros hijos.

Porque la amo.

Y voy a darlo todo por ella.

_**Continuara……**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

**Mis queridas lectoras y mis queridos lectores, ¿Cómo están?**

**Deseo que se encuentren bien y que la escuela no los estrese tanto XD.**

**¿Qué tal el capi? Chris dice que están calentando motores para el lemon jajaja, no comas ansias hermana, ni ustedes tampoco público adorado, tiene que pasar otras cosas para eso, aunque si lo tengo planeado, paciencia.**

**Contestaré sus reviews lo prometo, los anónimos están en el perfil, son poquitos, los de cuenta les llegarán a sus correos, espero poder contestarlos en la semana, muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

**Ya viene mi cumpleaños (Angel Zafiro esta muy contenta -) esperaba escribir algo para autoregalarme, pero mis maestros han decidido ponernos muchas tareas y no me dan tiempo de escribir, afortunamente no tendré examen ese día, si no, sería trágico para mí XD.**

**Espero no tardar mucho en los próximos capítulos, créanme que me siento desesperada cuando no me llega la inspiración o no sé que escribir, pero me di cuenta que si pienso en mi amorcito, la inspiración llega, mi vida, hasta tú me inspiras para escribir esta historia. **

**Gracias otra vez a mi hermana Chris (Shao-kun lovers para los que quieran tirarle piedras jajaja) por su ayuda al capitulo, eres genial hermana, cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú XD.**

**Buenos mi público querido, espero sus comentarios, y mucha suerte en todo lo que se les venga.**

**Salu2 y besos**

**Angel Zafiro**

**xoxo**


	8. Baile de un compromiso no deseado

**El valle de las rosas**

**By: Angel Zafiro. **

**Summary: **Ellugar donde se conocieron... el lugar donde vivieron su amor... y donde ocurrió lo inevitable... _El valle de las rosas_.

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Lo he decidido._

_No importa lo que digan los demás._

_No importa si tengo que renunciar a todo._

_No importa si tengo que huir con ella y empezar de cero en una nueva ciudad._

_Haré mi vida al lado de Sakura._

_La haré feliz y viviremos juntos rodeados de nuestros hijos._

_Porque la amo._

_Y voy a darlo todo por ella._

**Capítulo ocho****:**

"**Baile de un compromiso no deseado****"**

_**Shaoran**_

Un baile.

Sí, la hipócrita de mi madrastra había planeado un baile a mis espaldas junto a la insoportable de Samantha, quien al parecer tenía todo listo para dentro de una semana.

"El baile de compromiso del príncipe Shaoran Li con la chica londinense Samantha Woldenberg". Ese era el tema que todo el pueblo hablaba.

Las invitaciones estaban entregadas, los preparativos casi listos, el vestido de Samantha en su habitación, y yo buscando como loco al par de arpías que habían hecho esto. Las encontré desayunando plácidamente, junto a una montaña de telas y lo que parecían moños ¿rosas?

-"¿Por qué diablos han hecho esto? ¡Mi padre ni siquiera esta aquí!".- les grité a mi madrastra y a mi _prometida_ por lo que habían hecho. Ni siquiera se inmutaron por mi comentario, siguieron comiendo y haciendo sus decoraciones.

-"Por si se te había olvidado, _querido_, estamos comprometidos, y es justo que tu pueblo se entere con quien te vas a casar".- dijo Samantha de forma caprichosa y con su cara de niña mimada.

-"Además, tu padre autorizó este baile, y en nombre de él, anunciaré tu compromiso".- comentó Sonomi como restándole importancia al asunto.

No lo podía creer, siempre soy el último en enterarme de lo que pasa en este lugar, inclusive este tipo de evento, pues había imaginado que Samantha esperaría a que mi padre volviera a la ciudad para pedir que se anunciara el compromiso. Cosa que no pasaría, pues me encargaría de hablar antes con el rey y que cancelara este estúpido acuerdo.

-"Insisto… deberíamos esperar a que vuelva mi padre…".- la ira que sentía en estos momentos era alarmante. Apretaba mis manos en puños para no lanzarme a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra contra las mujeres que tenía enfrente.

-"Lo siento _hijo_, las invitaciones ya fueron entregadas".- soltó con veneno la reina, mientras me miraba con malicia.

-"Pues mandaremos otras diciendo que será después de que el rey regrese"

-"Tal parece que quieres posponer este evento a como de lugar ¿verdad, Shaoran?".- dijo la rubia con una mirada desafiante y llena de odio.

-"¿Tú qué crees?".- comenté con ironía y con el mismo desprecio y odio que ambas mujeres me tenían, las miré y salí del lugar.

Cuando subí a mi habitación, azoté la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo que el sonido llegara hasta donde estaban haciendo moños rosas.

¡Maldita sea mi suerte!

¡Maldita sea la hora en que mis padres me prometieron a esa mujer!

¡Y maldita sea ella y la mujer que se hace llamar ahora mi madre!

Me sentía frustrado, me sentía como un animal enjaulado, atrapado y sin salida, quería descargar mi coraje, golpear algo o a _alguien_, gritar, impedir como sea esto… pero no puedo, no sé como, me dejo caer en la cama, he intento calmarme, pero vuelve a mi lo peor de todo este asunto; el momento en el que Sakura vio la invitación.

Estábamos en el valle de las rosas, como todos los días, platicando sobre cosas que pasamos durante los largos años de separación que tuvimos, Sakura me había contado sobre cómo su hermano vivía ahuyentándole a sus pretendientes; cosa que agradezco, aunque me caiga mal el tipo, y de cómo una jovencita del pueblo quiere con él.

_-"En serio… el otro día fui a su puesto en el bazar y me estuvo haciendo muchas preguntas sobre él, desde su color favorito, hasta si tenía novia… es una buena chica, y me agrada mucho".- _terminó su comentario con una dulce sonrisa y la sensación que me provoca esa acción siempre hace que termine dándole un beso.

Pero ese beso duró poco, pues un sonido de caballos llamó nuestra atención; eran mi hermana Tomoyo y el entrometido de Hiraguizawa, aunque su cara no mostraba la misma sonrisa burlona de siempre, más bien se veía preocupado y un poco alterado cuando se nos acercaron.

_-"Que bueno que los encuentro aquí".- _dijo Tomoyo, quien también se veía preocupada por algo.

_-"¿Pasa algo Tomoyo?".- _Sakura también notó el tono de voz de mi hermana y su expresión también cambió.

_-"Mira esto Shaoran".- _Tomoyo me extendió una tarjeta rosada con vivos dorados, y mientras leía sentía la garganta seca, la sangre se me empezaba a subir a la cabeza y una mezcla de emociones chocaban en mi interior.

_-"¿Es algo malo Shaoran? Estas muy pálido".- _oía la voz de Sakura pero no podía apartar mi vista de la tarjeta que tenía en mis manos._ –"Shaoran… Shaoran me escuchas… déjame ver que es"_

Sentí que me arrebataba la nota cuando reaccioné.

–"_No, espera…"_

Debería haber sido sólo un mal sueño, pero no, los hermosos ojos verdes de Sakura se ensanchaban con cada palabra que leía, confirmándole lo que más odiaba de ser príncipe: que anuncien a todo el mundo que te vas a casar con una mujer a la que no soportas tener cerca y mucho menos que ni siquiera amas.

Y fue entonces que una emoción se apoderó más que las otras: la decepción. Sí, decepción conmigo mismo por fallarle a la mujer que amo, por hacerle promesas que no podía cumplir en estos momentos, y que había dicho que haría.

_-"Acaban de entregarlas a todos los cortesanos y a las personas más importantes de la ciudad".- _puntualizó Hiraguizawa para hacer que mi decepción creciera más.

_-"¿Qué vas a hacer, Shaoran?_".- preguntó Tomoyo, pero fue Sakura la que contestó.

_-"Ir, tiene que ir"_

En ese momento pensé que debía estar soñando o había escuchado mal, era obvio que todos ahí estábamos sorprendidos. ¿Por qué Sakura había dicho eso eso? ¿Acaso había creído que sólo jugaba con ella, y sólo esperaba este momento para alejarse de mí?

_-"Estas de broma ¿verdad Sakura?".- _le preguntó Eriol, pues al parecer yo no podía mencionar ni una sola palabra.

_-"No, tiene que ir, es una fiesta muy importante y él debe estar presente ahí".- _no entendía lo que salía de la boca de ella, no lograba captar su expresión y mucho menos su comportamiento.

_-"Shaoran, debes impedir esto, tienes que cancelar este baile, y sobre todo tienes que cancelar tu compromiso con esa horrible mujer".- _Tomoyo tenía razón, debía hacer algo y rápido, pero primero debía decirle algo a Sakura. Le hice una seña a mi hermana para que me dejara un momento a solas con Sakura, y tomando el brazo de Hiraguizawa se marcho hacia donde estaban los caballos.

_-"Sakura, escucha, se que te prometí terminar mi compromiso con Samantha, pero yo no sabía que haría esto_…".- no pude continuar mi argumento, pues sus dedos silenciaron mis labios.

_-"Esta bien Shaoran, no pasa nada, yo confío en ti_".- y sus labios volvieron a posarse en los míos en un suave beso, sentí que toda la furia se iba desapareciendo para reemplazarla el inmenso amor que siento por esta mujer.

_-"Prometo terminar con esto pronto, te lo juro_".- le dije cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire. Sonrió mientras me acariciaba la mejilla, le di un beso en la frente y me fui para alcanzar a Tomoyo.

Así que ahora estoy atrapado, no puedo hacer nada, solo esperar a que mi padre vuelva y no importa si tengo o no su aprobación, huiré de la ciudad con Sakura para comenzar una nueva vida, lejos de los títulos, de los compromisos y lejos de nuestros pasados sin el otro, no me separaré de ella jamás.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Sakura**_

Mentí.

Si, mentí. Le dije a Shaoran que estaba bien, que tenía que ir a ese baile donde anunciarían su compromiso con esa mujer. Pero la verdad era que me estaba muriendo por dentro.

Sentí mi corazón romperse mientras leía la invitación. He incluso desconocí mi propia voz cuando conteste a la pregunta de Tomoyo. _Tiene que ir_, ¿de dónde salió esa frase? Tal vez de una pequeña voz que me había estado repitiendo durante este tiempo que él no era mío.

Pues no lo puedo obligar a que este conmigo siempre, debe atender sus asuntos, sus compromisos, pero sobre todo, sus responsabilidades con un pueblo, y aunque me ha dicho cientos de veces que por mí renunciaría a todo, es esa pequeña voz que dice que no sea egoísta y lo deje ir, pero es mi corazón el que manda sobre todo mi ser, y es el que no me deja hacerlo.

No lo puedo dejar ir por el amor tan grande y tan profundo que siento por él, y es ese amor el que me hace perder la razón, el que calla todo lo demás diciendo _todo esta bien, confía en él_, porque eso hago, porque cada vez que estoy entre sus brazos me siento segura, porque cada beso que nos damos siento que es por eso que vivo, esperando el nuevo día para estar a su lado y nunca separarme de él.

Es muy difícil esta situación para mí, pero lo único que me queda es esperar; pero sobre todo debo tener fe en que todo esto terminará bien.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

-"Que situación tan difícil"

El mediodía estaba cayendo sobre el valle de las rosas, el almuerzo estaba extendido sobre el gran mantel y el pequeño Satoshi escuchaba atento la historia que su abuela había comenzado a contarle desde esa mañana mientras tomaba sus alimentos. Eriol permanecía callado desde que la historia comenzó a llegar al punto del baile, pues aunque tenía su propio punto de vista, prefería guardar su opinión para el momento más adecuado.

-"Así es, Sakura se sentía muy triste por esta situación, pero no quería que Shaoran se preocupará de más, por eso dijo lo que dijo".- Tomoyo también tomaba un pequeño descanso mientras comía algo de fruta.

-"Al parecer la señorita Samantha era una mujer muy caprichosa".- comentó el pequeño.

-"Caprichosa es una palabra muy corta para describirla".- dijo Eriol que estaba recargando en el árbol frondoso del risco.

-"En todo caso las palabras serían una arpía, ambiciosa y una cualquiera".- opinó Tomoyo. Ambos hombres rieron por el comentario, al parecer la mujer solía describir a la perfección a una persona con muy pocas palabras.

-"Solo espero que a papá no se le ocurra buscarme una prometida como esa mujer".- dijo Satoshi algo preocupado.

-"Si tu padre hace eso, juro que no verá nada de la fortuna que le corresponde y mucho menos tendrá la corona".- Tomoyo definitivamente podía ser una mujer de armas tomar cuando se trataba de sus seres queridos.

-"¿Serías capaz de hacer eso, abuela?".- preguntó con miedo el niño a la mujer.

-"Es capaz de hacer eso y más".- dijo Eriol cuando su esposa comenzaba a reír de una forma malévola.

-"Y entonces ¿Qué paso después de que la señorita Sakura supo del baile?".- Satoshi cambió de tema, antes de que su abuela siguiera con las amenazas a su padre.

-"Bueno, pues he ahí donde entramos tu abuela y yo otra vez"

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Faltaban dos días para el baile, y en todo ese tiempo, Sakura no había visto a Shaoran, pues éste había pospuesto muchos asuntos importantes por estar con ella, y como el rey no estaba, la responsabilidad caía con más fuerza sobre él. Ese día Tomoyo sito a su amiga en casa de los Van Hamersveld, ya que Marianne estaba invitada a la fiesta, y al igual que la princesa, odiaba a la rubia, no con la misma intensidad, pues sabía que ella tenía intereses amorosos por su hermano, y eso podría ayudar a su amiga para anular con mayor rapidez el compromiso.

-"Lo sabía, esa mujer es una cualquiera, sólo ve hombres con dinero y se les echa encima, y como Shaoran tiene un título importante esta con él, pero si no lo tuviera desde hace mucho lo hubiese dejado".- Tomoyo estaba muy indignada, Samantha solo jugaba con su hermano y no dejaba que fuera feliz al lado de Sakura.

-"¿Crees que si le ofreces una buena suma de dinero deje toda esta farsa?".- propuso Marianne a sus amigas. Sakura estaba muy callada, y se mantenía al margen de la conversación.

-"Lo dudo, sabe que puede sacar más provecho como reina que como la esposa de un simple comerciante. Sin ánimos de ofender a tu familia".- Marianne sonrió, Tomoyo era una chica buena y simpática, pero también era déspota y calculadora.

-"Y dudo mucho que mi hermano la haga su esposa, no le gusta atarse a una sola mujer".- terminó la anfitriona de la casa a sus invitadas.

El silencio se hizo entre ellas, pensando en una manera de arreglar esta situación, tenían que decirle a Shaoran y al rey sobre lo que pasaba entre Samantha y el hermano de Marianne, pero el rey regresaba después del baile, así que ese evento no lo podían evitar.

-"¿Irás al baile, verdad Marianne?".- cuestionó Tomoyo.

Marianne suspiró y contestó. –"Sí, Marius quiere ir para conocer a más posibles clientes, además me llevará para estar fastidiándome la vida"

-"Eso significa que te pondrás vestido".- comentó Tomoyo con una sonrisa traviesa, sabía que a su amiga le molestaba usar esa ropa, prefería usar su traje de amazona a esos pesados ropajes.

-"Oh cállate, son algo horrible, no sé como lo soportas"

-"Te verás muy hermosa, Marianne".- la voz triste de Sakura hizo que sus amigas la miraran entre preocupadas y sorprendidas, no había hablando mucho y su comentario las sorprendió.

-"Pero no creo que me vea tan hermosa como te verás tú".- dijo Marianne con una sonrisa cómplice que dirigió a Tomoyo y está correspondió. Sakura pasó su vista de una a otra sin comprender lo que sucedía, iba a preguntar que pasaba pero Tomoyo se adelantó.

-"Pensábamos decirte el día del baile, pero ya que has sacado el tema a la luz…".- se levantó de su asiento obligando a su amiga también a ponerse de pie.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vamos?"

-"He estado trabajando en este diseño desde que volvió Shaoran, quería que lo usaras en alguna ocasión especial, como tu boda o algo así, pero ya que la situación lo requiere, pues es el momento de que lo uses".- Tomoyo le iba contando todo esto a Sakura mientras la llevaba a la habitación de Marianne y eran seguidas por ésta.

-"¡Vaya, vaya!, miren que hermosa sorpresa me he encontrado hoy".- el hermano de Marianne acababa de entrar a la casa antes de que las chicas subieran las escaleras, Marianne dirigió su mirada desafiante a su hermano, quien se la devolvió.

Marius no venía solo, su socio principal, Eriol Hiraguizawa, venía con él, además de otro hombre que nunca habían visto, quizás fuera otro de los socios del comerciante.

-"No sabía que tus amigas vendrían a tomar el té contigo hermana, me hubieses dicho para acompañarlas".- dijo Marius que se iba acercando a las chicas, pero Marianne se puso delante de ellas evitando el paso de su hermano.

-"Que mal me hubiera caído el té y las galletas si usted hubiese estado aquí, señor Van Hamersveld".- atacó la princesa desde los primeros escalones de las escaleras, todos los presentes, ha excepción del mencionado, reprimieron las risas, hecho que no paso por alto Marius.

-"Se quedan en su casa, _señoritas_".- Marius hizo una reverencia mirando con odio a su hermana, para después dirigirse a su despacho, seguido de sus socios, Eriol amplio más su sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo a las chicas, y el misterioso hombre, que también sonreía, no apartaba la vista de Marianne.

-"Tú hermano es un horror, ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?".- comentó Tomoyo cuando subían las escaleras.

-"Con comentarios como los tuyos creo que aprenderé a mantenerlo a raya".- las chicas rieron con ganas, y eso hizo que Sakura se sintiera mejor después de todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Marianne, Sakura no pudo evitar hacer una exclamación de asombro por lo grande del lugar, los cuadros de hermosas pinturas, el tocador con finos accesorios, el gran ventanal con sus cortinas de una tela delgada; pero lo que más llamo la atención de la castaña fue el bello vestido que estaba en un maniquí. De una tela blanca suave al tacto, con unas rosas bordadas en los dobladillos de la falda y en el corsét, pequeños diamantes incrustados en el centro de las rosas, todo esto, acompañado con un collar de oro y diamante que tenía un dije en forma de rosa.

-"Es un vestido precioso Marianne, ¿es el que llevarás el día del baile?".- preguntó maravillada Sakura.

-"Oh no, las medidas de ese vestido no se ajustan a mí, está hecho para que tú lo luzcas y llames la atención de todos los invitados de esa noche".- Sakura estaba impactada por lo que oía, mientras Marianne le ponía el collar y la hacía que se viera en el espejo.

-"Pero sobre todo, llamarás la atención de cierto príncipe que vive locamente enamorado de ti".- apuntó Tomoyo tomando el cabello castaño de su amiga buscando el mejor peinado para ella.

-"P-pero… yo no puedo ir a ese baile… no me invitaron… y además no tengo con quien ir".-Sakura sentía que se estaba elevando en una nube por todo lo que sus amigas le decían, pero no quería hacerse muchas ilusiones.

-"Claro que iras, tú más que nadie _debes _de estar ahí para demostrarle a todos quien eres. Además, irás con Eriol y después puedes dejarlo cuando Shaoran te invite a bailar".- dijo Marianne que también estaba muy emocionada, no le gustaban los bailes, pero sentía que este iba a ser inolvidable.

-"Sí, cuando mi hermano te invite a bailar, me dejas a Eriol toda la noche para mí".- Tomoyo les había confesado a las chicas que le gustaba el joven comerciante, confirmando las sospechas que la castaña tenía; y ya que Sakura lo había rechazado, estaba dispuesta a conseguir que se fijara en ella.

-"Creo que mi hermano dejará de ser socio de Eriol cuando te vea entrar de su brazo"

-"Y yo creo que Shaoran morirá de envidia también"

Las risas se volvieron a hacer presentes entre ellas, el ánimo de Sakura subió otra vez, pues tenía dos buenas amigas con las cuales contar, el baile que le causaba mucha tristeza, ahora se convertía en algo divertido, tenía muchas ganas de asistir y lucir el hermoso vestido que había confeccionado Tomoyo para ella, lucir también el fino collar que Marianne le regalaba, pero sobre todo, bailar al lado de Shaoran.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Era una noche llena de estrellas, las calles de la ciudad estaban iluminadas con antorchas, los carruajes se dirigían a un solo lugar; el castillo de Nottingham para el gran baile que se celebraría en honor del príncipe Shaoran, y para algunos, la desconocida prometida.

Las mujeres invitadas lucían sus mejores vestidos, de telas finas y accesorios costosos. Y los hombres con sus trajes de gala, imponentes y varoniles. Todos los invitados que habían llegado temprano rumoraban sobre los que iban apareciendo, y se preguntaban; sobre todo las mujeres, quien era la chica que había atrapado en matrimonio al príncipe.

Unos de los primeros en llegar fueron los hermanos Van Hamersveld, pues Marius, vestido en un traje negro y corbata a juego, miraba de un lado a otro a los presentes, buscando a sus futuros clientes, o la conquista de esa noche. Junto a él, su hermana Marianne, portando un vestido azul rey muy llamativo, y que algunos consideraron escandaloso, de un pronunciado escote al frente y en la espalda, resaltando su esbelta figura, y su cabello suelto como siempre, con las puntas terminadas en rizos, la joven dejaba a más de uno con la boca abierta.

-"No debiste traer ese vestido".- le dijo Marius discretamente, mientras un hombre de avanzada edad no dejaba de verla, siendo sorprendido por su esposa.

-"A ti nadie te entiende, si no uso vestidos, te enojas, y si los uso, sucede lo mismo".- le respondió su hermana, cuando unos jóvenes pasaban por su lado, y ella les guiñaba un ojo.

Por alguna extraña razón, Marianne se sentía muy cómoda en ese lugar quizás fuera por el hecho de estar molestando a su hermano y no él a ella, o porque con ese atuendo llamaba más la atención de las personas, cosa que desagradaba más a Marius.

-"Buenas noches, Marius".- la voz profunda y masculina hizo que ambos hermanos voltearan a ver al individuo que estaba junto a ellos.

Era el mismo hombre que había ido a su casa dos días atrás, de cabellos castaños claros sujetos en una pequeña coleta, de mirada clara y profunda, vestido con un esmoquin negro, y unos elegantes guantes blancos; todo esto enmarcado en una sonrisa deslumbrante y cautivadora, que hizo sonrojar a Marianne; era la primera vez que veía a un hombre tan atractivo como aquel individuo, ni siquiera el día que fue a su casa se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que era ese hombre.

-"Oh James, que bueno que estas aquí… la última vez no tuviste el placer de conocer a mi hermana… Marianne, él es James Silberstein, es mi nuevo socio, viene de Londres"

El joven se acercó a Marianne quien para ese entonces estaba más roja que de costumbre, tomó su mano depositando un beso en ella.

-"Es un honor y un placer conocerla señorita Van Hamersveld".- le dijo con su profunda voz y una sonrisa encantadora.

-"E-el placer es mío… s-señor Silberstein".- Marianne se sorprendió de ella misma pues nunca en su vida había tartamudeado, y menos por un hombre.

-"Llámame James, aunque también me gustaría que me dejaras que te llame por tu nombre".- y de nuevo la sonrisa en su rostro hizo que Marianne sonriera como una tonta.

-"Por supuesto".- Marius estaba un poco receloso de la escena que se estaba desarrollando entre su hermana y su socio, pues no era su intención que ambos congeniaran, sino fastidiar a su hermana. No iba a permitir que siguiera esa relación… sin embargo, algo más llamó su atención…

Una rubia con un vestido rosa mucho más provocativo que el de Marianne se paseaba por entre los invitados discretamente, aunque por lo llamativo de su vestido, muchas miradas y críticas eran dirigidas hacia ella por su mal gusto. Marius sonrió, no le importaba que ella fuera la prometida del próximo rey de Nottingham, mientras fuera solo el placer de estar con ella en una cama, lo demás no importaba.

Olvidándose por completo de su hermana y su socio, se dirigió a la mujer quien rápidamente encontró su mirada y la sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios.

-"Pensé que bajarías tomada del brazo de tu prometido".- le susurró por la espalda el hombre a la rubia.

-"Quise ver quienes habían llegado, y si había _alguien_ interesante".- le respondió la mujer sin apartar la vista de la gente y con Marius tras ella.

-"¿Así que no soy el único con el que te _diviertes_?".- dijo Marius mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura de Samantha, atrayéndola hacia él. –"Cuidado querida, puedes quemarte"

-"Me gusta el riesgo… y el saber que puedo ser descubierta, aumenta la emoción".- y sin más, tomó la mano que sostenía su cintura, y desapareciendo de la vista de todos, se dirigieron a un lugar oscuro a consumar su diversión.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Shaoran**_

El baile había comenzado, los horribles moños rosas adornaban el salón principal y la gente no dejaba de llegar, con sus caras de hipócritas y sintiéndose los amos y señores del mundo solo por codearse con las personas más importantes de la realeza.

Sonomi estaba sentada en el lugar reservado para los reyes, con el puesto de mi padre vacío, saludando a todos los que se acercaban. Y yo aquí a su lado viendo pasar a todos ellos, haciendo un saludo cortés para no mostrar mi fastidio.

-"Querido, ¿Dónde esta tu prometida?, no la he visto desde que inició el baile".- preguntó mi madrastra cuando se retiraron los invitados que se habían acercado a saludar.

-"No lo sé, no soy su sirviente para estar pegado a ella todo el día".- le contesté con toda la ironía y acidez que podía. Suficiente tenía con que me hayan fastidiado esta noche para soportar todo lo que viniera de ella.

-"Deberías de tenerme un poco más de respeto, soy la reina y debes obedecer todo lo que digo".- respondió la mujer, quería seguir con el duelo, pues entonces no la iba dejar ganar.

-"Serás la reina y la esposa de mi padre, pero no eres mi madre, así que no tengo la obligación de obedecerte".- y echando chispas decidí salir de aquí lo antes posible.

Sentía que todo me asfixiaba, las miradas de lujuria de las mujeres, y las interrogantes de los hombres, sus críticas, de que si podre llevar adelante a este país, cualquier defecto o acción que hiciera estaba en la mira de toda esta gente. Necesitaba un poco de aire, así que salí a uno de los balcones del salón, para pensar, para analizar, para reflexionar…

-"¿Shaoran?".- la voz de Tomoyo me trajo a tierra otra vez. Se veía muy linda en su vestido lila, con largas mangas dejando al descubierto sus hombros de tono níveo, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta adornada con una tiara de diamantes. –"¿Estas bien?"

-"Si, estoy bien Tomoyo solo vine a tomar un poco de aire… te ves muy linda esta noche".- le ofrecí mi brazo para que regresáramos juntos al infierno que llamaban baile.

-"Seguro que cuando veas lo que te tengo preparado cambiaras de opinión".- la mire con duda, pero ella solo rio. –"Además, tú también te ves divino esta noche"

Reí por su comentario, y es que fue ella precisamente la que me obligó a ponerme este atuendo, era tipo militar, en azul con decoraciones en oro y la espada que me regalaron cuando era niño a mi costado. No me gustaba mucho este traje, quizás por que sobresalía de los otros, o porque el azul no era uno de mis colores favoritos.

-"¿Estabas en el balcón porque mi madre te fastidió?".- preguntó Tomoyo mientras nos dirigíamos precisamente a donde estaba la reina.

-"¿Tú que crees?".- volvió a reír por el comentario, y así nos acercamos a su madre, yo aún seguía preguntándome como era posible que fueran tan distintas.

-"Querida, te ves bellísima…".- Sonomi besó la mejilla de su hija, acto que hizo que Tomoyo pusiera una mueca de asco en su cara por la _dulzura_ con la que su madre la trataba. –"¿No has visto a Samantha, cariño?"

-"Tal parece que quieres más a esa mujer que a tu propia hija, madre…".- Sonomi se sorprendió por la respuesta de la chica, que además añadió.- "No, no la he visto, no soy su sirvienta, pero si me preguntas… yo diría que esta con alguno de sus amantes"

Sonomi estaba hecha una furia, si no fuera porque había cientos de invitados, le habría plantado una cachetada a su hija por decir eso… aunque ahora que lo pienso, en mi trayecto al balcón distinguí a la hermana del socio de Hiraguizawa con otro hombre que no era su hermano, ¿Dónde estaría él?...

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la presencia de uno de los invitados que se acercaba a saludar, era un joven como de mi edad, pero se veía que venía del extranjero por su forma algo ostentosa de vestir.

-"Buenas noches mis señoras y señor. Quisiera presentarme. Soy pintor y estoy empezando a realizar mis cuadros, mi nombre es Eugène Ferdinand De la…"

Pero no terminó su presentación porque todos en el salón guardaron silencio fijando su atención en las puertas que se abrían en ese momento, mostrando las figuras de dos individuos, un hombre de cabellos negros y tonalidades azules vestido en un traje negro y gabardina a juego, pero era la presencia de la mujer que lo acompañaba lo que provocaba el asombro de la multitud.

En un hermoso vestido blanco con decorados en forma de rosas, con su cabello castaño recogido en un moño adornado con una flor similar a la de su vestido, y un collar pendiendo de ella, la figura esbelta y sencilla de Sakura caminaba hacia mí.

La gente se quitaba del paso de la pareja intercambiando información sobre quien era la joven que acompañaba al comerciante. Mi corazón latía como loco al ver la belleza que irradiaba Sakura con cada paso que daba, con esa sonrisa tan contagiosa que tenía siempre, con sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando más que nunca. Sentí envidia de Hiraguizawa, por no ser yo el hombre que iba del brazo con Sakura.

-"_¡C__ette belle femme!_".- exclamó el pintor a mi lado cuando Sakura y Hiraguizawa hicieron una reverencia delante de Sonomi, Tomoyo y yo.

-"Buenas noches, su majestad, muchas gracias por habernos invitado a este _maravilloso_ baile".- dijo Hiraguizawa dirigiéndose a la reina, pero con su acostumbrada sonrisa traviesa de por medio. –"Permítame presentarle a mi acompañante, la señorita Sakura Kinomoto"

La mencionada hizo otra reverencia a la madre de Tomoyo, quien la observaba como si fuera un bicho extraño, una amenaza, como si supiera que ella era el enemigo a vencer en su batalla por disputar la corona. Sakura se veía realmente nerviosa por el momento, pero lo disimulo muy bien con su sonrisa cuando nos vio a Tomoyo y a mí.

-"¿Verdad que es una hermosa sorpresa?".- me susurró Tomoyo para que su madre no la escuchara.

-"Es una bellísima sorpresa".- le respondí de igual manera.

-"Me debes una, hermanito".- dijo después cuando la gente ya empezaba a hablar nuevamente, aunque ahora su tema central era Sakura.

La música comenzó a sonar también otra vez, y los invitados que estaban bailando retomaron su actividad en una danza totalmente coordinada. Pero mi vista estaba fija en una sola persona que se desplazaba con gracia por la pista de baile. Sakura se veía realmente encantadora, nadie en el lugar sospechaba que ella no fuera de su linaje, todos pensaban que ella era una nueva chica rica en la ciudad. Si tan solo supieran la verdad. Pero aunque tuviera todo el oro del mundo, yo la amaba con todo mí ser.

-"¿No me invitas a bailar?".- Tomoyo se acercó ofreciéndome su mano. La tomé y nos unimos al vals que sonaba en ese momento.

-"Sakura se ve muy hermosa esta noche".- dije sin poder evitar que salieran esas palabras de mi boca, no podía dejar de ver cada uno de sus movimientos, como la sonrisa que le dirigía que Hiraguizawa.

-"Es verdad, sabía que ese vestido le vendría de maravilla, no por nada le puse mucho empeño para que se viera espectacular"

-"¿Tú hiciste el vestido?".- pregunté sorprendido, era un diseño muy elaborado y de muy fina costura.

-"Es uno de mis múltiples talentos".- Tomoyo y sus respuestas espontaneas y llenas de humor hacían reír a más de uno.

-"Pues te felicito por tu excelente trabajo".- la pieza de música terminó y todos los presentes aplaudieron a la orquesta, la cual empezó a tocar otra canción más alegre.

Mi hermana y yo nos apartamos de la pista para tomar una bebida, cuando se nos unieron la hermana del comerciante y su acompañante.

-"Sakura luce realmente magnifica, hiciste todo muy bien, Tomoyo".- dijo la mujer a mi hermana, quien lucía muy llamativa en su vestido azul rey.

-"Oh vamos Marianne, que tu también tienes mucho que ver en este plan".- dijo Tomoyo con _modestia_. Marianne y su acompañante rieron por la respuesta de la chica.

-"Permítanme presentarles a un socio de mi hermano, él es James Silberstein… James, ellos son Tomoyo y Shaoran, princesa y príncipe heredero de Nottingham"

-"Es un placer conocerlos, sus majestades".- dijo el hombre que tenía una profunda voz y una sonrisa que al parecer, siempre estaba en su rostro varonil.

-"Encantada, pero por favor, llámame Tomoyo"

-"Entonces tú puedes llamarme James".- el comerciante guiñó un ojo y mi hermana rió por su gesto provocando un sonrojo en la otra chica.

La música volvió a terminar y la gente volvió a aplaudir. Esta vez se nos unieron Hiraguizawa y la persona con la que tenía unos deseos enormes de bailar toda la noche.

-"Buenas noches a todos".- saludó Hiraguizawa, que estaba muy contento con la compañía de todos nosotros.

-"Sakura te ves hermosa esta noche, mucho más que de costumbre".- Tomoyo hizo sonrojar a Sakura con su comentario, y claro yo también tenía que decir algo.

-"Es verdad, luces realmente hermosa".- todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia mí, y el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura aumento, provocando en mi, esa ternura que siempre sentía a su lado.

Esta vez, la orquesta comenzó a tocar una melodía lenta y suave, una pieza que era perfecta para bailar con Sakura. Le extendí mi mano, y sus ojos se abrieron en forma de sorpresa.

-"Me concede esta pieza, señorita"

-"Claro que sí".- tomó mi mano entre la suya al momento en el que sonreíamos.

-"Sin resentimientos ¿verdad Hiraguizawa?".- le pregunté a Eriol antes de ir hacia la pista de baile.

-"Descuida, con esto me cobro el favor que me debías"

Todos los presentes nos dejaron la pista libre, sólo para nosotros dos. Al parecer, la gente olvidó que venían a un baile de compromiso, y pensaban que quizás ella fuera mi prometida, y aunque no lo fuera aún, ella siempre ha estado en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón en todo momento. Ella es mi verdadera prometida.

Tomé la cintura delgada de Sakura con mi mano, y entrelace mis dedos de la otra con la suya, su otra mano pequeña descanso en mi hombro. Y así comenzamos a movernos, al sonido de la suave melodía, la fragancia de las rosas que adornaban el cabello de Sakura invadían mí ser. Siempre había soñado con este momento.

Estar con ella todo el tiempo era lo que quería, lo que deseo todos los días, era mi necesidad, ella era mi condena, ella es mi todo… Mi mirada encontró la suya, tan llena de vida, tan inmaculada como siempre, tan dulce como su ser, era una danza de nuestras almas.

Una parte de la canción hizo que no pudiera más, la tome entre mis manos y la levante para girar con ella, era tan ligera a pesar del vestido que era fácil hacerlo, y su sonrisa de niña me dio como recompensa por mi acción. Cuando la dejé en el piso, subí mis manos a su rostro, no me importo que estuviéramos en un salón lleno de gente extraña, no me importo que mi madrastra me estuviera viendo, no me importo si Samantha me veía o no, al fin que no sabía dónde estaba…

-"Te amo, Sakura"

Y la besé.

Besé a Sakura con toda la ternura que ella me inspiraba, con todo el amor que le profeso, con toda la pasión que sentimos al estar juntos, con todos los años que no la tuve a mi lado, y que de ahora en adelante no me iba a separar de su lado jamás.

Nunca la iba a dejar sola.

Siempre la iba a amar.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Yante la mirada fulminante de una rubia, la escena que todos contemplaban en ese momento, el beso del príncipe Shaoran con la chica misteriosa. Samantha no soportaba tal humillación, iba a entrar y a mandar a sacar a esa mujer de inmediato por estar arruinando su baile, cuando alguien la sujetó de la cintura impidiendo su huída.

-"Mira nada más, que escena tan conmovedora".- Marius también veía el beso con algo de celos y enojo. –"Quién diría que la pequeña flor veía hacia arriba y por esa razón no aceptaba mis cortejos… si que es fuerte tu competencia, querida"

-"¿Conoces a esa mujer? ¿Quién es?".- exigió saber la joven aristocrática.

-"Ella, querida Samantha, es una mujer con la cual nunca te podrás comparar…y a la cual jamás podrás vencer sin mi ayuda"

-"¿Tienes un plan?"

-"Por supuesto cariño, y te aseguro que los dos saldremos ganando"

Y al igual que los jóvenes que se besaban en el salón delante de toda la multitud, ellos lo hicieron escondidos detrás del ventanal.

_**Continuara… **_

**Notas de una autora resucitada:**

**Hola mis queridas lectoras y mis queridos lectores. He vuelto, si, damas y caballeros, alguien se apiado de mi alma que estaba en el mundo de los muertos y me trajo de vuelta (espero que haya sido un deseo que le pidiera ese alguien a las esferas del Dragón XD jajaja) **

**Bueno en fin, aquí estoy de vuelta con un capitulo de esta hermosa historia (me hecho flores yo misma jeje) ****que espero ya terminar en este tiempo aprovechando que tengo vacaciones. **

**Sé que dije que lo terminaría en el 2008, pero por circunstancias fuera de mi alcance (la flojera y la falta de concentración principalmente) fueron las causantes de mi retraso. Y es por eso que no merezco que me manden reviews, pues he descuidado muchísimo este relato que a muchas y muchos de ustedes les gusta, y que incluso han agregado a sus listas de favoritos (cosa que agradezco infinitamente) y por eso mismo pido mil perdones y su comprensión (Angel Zafiro esta muy triste de ella misma).**

**Espero que de verdad les haya gustado el capitulo, a mi me gusto cuando lo estuve leyendo la segunda vez y pensaba que ponerle para recompensar lo mala que he sido con ustedes. **

**Sin más que decirles por el momento, espero que este año sea muy bueno para todos y todas ustedes, que tengan amor, felicidad, pero sobre todo, puro diez en todas las materias de la U jaja XD. **

**Cuídense mucho y nuevamente gracias por todo su apoyo, cariño, animo y demás cosas lindas que me escriben, se les agradece inmensamente. **

**Salu2 y Bsos**

**xoxo **


	9. Todo por tu amor

**El valle de las rosas**

**By: Angel Zafiro. **

**Summary: **Ellugar donde se conocieron... el lugar donde vivieron su amor... y donde ocurrió lo inevitable... _El valle de las rosas_.

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Besé a Sakura con toda la ternura que ella me inspiraba, con todo el amor que le profeso, con toda la pasión que sentimos al estar juntos, con todos los años que no la tuve a mi lado, y que de ahora en adelante no me iba a separar de su lado jamás. _

_Nunca la iba a dejar sola. _

_Siempre la iba a amar._

**Capítulo nueve****:**

"**Todo por tu amor"**

_**Shaoran**_

El baile no había sido tan malo después de todo. Samantha se desapareció toda la noche haciendo que Somoni se molestara de sobremanera a la mañana siguiente; pues le reclamó su falta de cooperación y su desconsideración a mi persona, cosa que me tenía sin cuidado; pues gracias a eso pude bailar toda la noche con Sakura, y lo mejor de todo fue que no se anunció el compromiso, dejando a muchos desilusionados, y a otros con la imagen de Sakura como mi prometida.

Estaba demasiado contento que sonreía más de la cuenta, y creo que toda esta felicidad molestaba a la reina y a la rubia, pues una mañana durante el desayuno tarareaba una de las canciones que había compartido al lado de mi amada Sakura.

-"Veo que aun sigues en tu nube, Shaoran".- comentó Tomoyo que estaba sentada al lado de su madre, que me miraba con sus ojos llenos de rencor. Samantha solo miró a mi hermana de forma retadora, y la princesa le sostuvo el juego.

-"No tienes idea de cuan _feliz_ soy, hermana".- le contesté con una gran sonrisa a la chica, que me devolvió el gesto.

Nos sirvieron el desayuno, y creo que la felicidad es tanta, que hace se te abran todos los sentidos, pues cada bocado que daba me sabía a gloria.

-"El desayuno de hoy esta delicioso".- Las señoras que nos atendían hicieron una reverencia mientras sus mejillas se teñían con un sonrojo.

A pesar de que ya había transcurrido más de una semana del baile, nadie ha comentado sobre el compromiso no anunciado, y eso es un bono extra a mí buen humor, incluso Samantha se ha mostrado al margen de la situación aunque su carácter, ya insoportable de por si, se había vuelto terrible. La servidumbre no sabía como tratarla, pues a la menor falta, aventaba cosas, destrozaba habitaciones e insultaba a todos a su paso; conmigo las condiciones eran otras, se quedaba callada, pero no perdía la oportunidad de insultarme por lo bajo o querer matarme con su mirada azulada.

-"Lamento mucho arruinarte el animo del día de hoy, _querido, _pero verás, llego una carta de tu padre solicitando que te reúnas con él en el pueblo vecino para que juntos atiendan unos asuntos".- un guardia me paso la nota que contenía las palabras dichas por la reina, escritas con la letra de mi padre.- "Y como dices que no te gusta enterarte al último de lo que pasa, pues creo que mereces saber esto ¿no?".- leí el mensaje y mire a mi madrastra que tenía una sonrisa de superioridad, que daban ganas de quitársela del rostro.

-"¿Sabia usted, _Sonomi_, que es de mala educación leer la correspondencia ajena?".- objetivo conseguido, la sonrisa fue reemplazada por el impacto de mis palabras, y su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de rabia. –"La nota esta dirigida a _mí_, y ya ha sido abierta… quizás la próxima vez deba pedir que me dejen leer su correspondencia primero y yo mismo me encargaré de informarle lo que dice".- me levanté de mi asiento con la nota en mi mano, saludé con una inclinación a mi hermana que me guiñó un ojo pues reprimía la risa a causa de mi comentario; salí del comedor, y las señoras de las cocinas alzaron los pulgares en señal de apoyo, lo que provocó que me sintiera más feliz de lo que ya era.

Mientras me dirigía a mi habitación iba leyendo nuevamente la nota de mi padre, reunirme con él en el otro pueblo me tomaría un día de viaje, los asuntos que quiere atender supongo que tomarán dos días más, los negocios se le dan con mucha facilidad a mi padre, y no tardará más que ese tiempo en solucionarlos, y después de eso, volver aquí tomará otro día de viaje… cuatro días sin ver a Sakura serán un tormento, podría pedirle que viaje conmigo, aunque no quiero arriesgarla a los peligros que hay en el trayecto, además de que mi padre querrá que este con él en todo momento…

Definitivamente será un viaje muy largo para mí, Sakura se ha vuelto mi vicio más fuerte y el estar sin ella aunque sea un día me hace sentir un vacío muy grande en mi corazón, haré este viaje como último favor a mi padre antes de decirle que me casaré con Sakura, después de esto, si él acepta mi decisión, Nottingham tendrá la boda más espectacular jamás vista, pero en caso de que se negará a aceptar que amo a Sakura; será la última vez que mi padre y yo nos veamos…

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

El sonido de la puerta que era cerrada con más fuerza de la necesaria se escuchó en todo el castillo, Samantha estaba hecha una furia, no soportaba que Shaoran estuviera contento, no después de que todos en el baile dieran por hecho que la chica con la que bailaba el príncipe fuera su prometida. Pero era su culpa por dejar que ella tomara el lugar que no le correspondía, tenía que deshacerse de ese estorbo, y era el momento de poner en marcha el plan que Marius le había dicho.

Iba a salir de su habitación cuando la puerta fue abierta antes, en el umbral estaba Sonomi, que al igual que la rubia, estaba colmada de su hijastro. Desde que Samantha faltó al baile que con tanto _trabajo_ habían planeado, no le gustaba permanecer en la presencia de la reina por más tiempo que el necesario. Así que al verla entrar a su habitación, el pánico invadió a la chica de pies a cabeza. Sabía que ella podía hacer que el rey cancelara el compromiso de inmediato, más nunca imaginó que sería otra cosa lo que ella iba a decirle:

-"¿Tienes algún plan?"

La rubia abrió sus ojos azulados con sorpresa ante la pregunta de la reina, era comprensible que ella quisiera a la chica de cabellos castaños fuera de la vida de Shaoran y de su camino hacia la corona, pero Sonomi… no podrá ser la madre del príncipe, pero debería de quererlo como tal, no odiarlo ni desearle una vida de sufrimiento y amargura al lado de una persona que él no quiere.

-"¿Disculpe?".- al parecer el razonamiento de Samantha no daba para entender el cuestionamiento de la reina.

-"¡Que si tienes algún plan para arreglar la situación que tú misma causante, niña tonta!- Sonomi la tomó de una de las muñecas para levantarla de la cama. Sin duda la cólera de la mujer era mayúscula. Samantha estaba temblando por la actitud de la reina, y adolorida por la presión que hacia en su brazo.

-"S-si, t-tengo un plan".- contestó con miedo por la mirada que le daba la mujer. Sonomi la soltó y está calló al piso.

-"Dímelo"

-"Bueno… yo… pensaba usarlo ahora…"

-"Dímelo, no quiero que cometas otra idiotez como la del baile"

Samantha le contó todo lo el plan que le había dicho Marius, Sonomi analizaba cada detalle hasta que la chica terminó de contar.

-"Eso no va a funcionar".- fue lo que dijo después de un momento de silencio.

-"¿Por qué lo crees?"

-"¡Porque Shaoran no es idiota, además de que no te soporta!".- la mujer había dado en el blanco con su comentario, y en parte Samantha sabía que tenía razón, pero el hecho de que no se anunciara el compromiso y en lugar de eso, Shaoran bailará con otra chica que al parecer era el amor de su vida, era lo que hacía mover la ira de la rubia.

-"¡Ya lo sé! ¡No tiene porque estarlo diciendo a cada momento!"

-"¿Y cómo pretendías entonces llevar a cabo tu estúpido plan? ¿Fingiendo arrepentimiento? Eso ni siquiera yo te lo creería"

Samantha estaba al borde del llanto, nunca la habían tratado de esa forma, todo le salía bien a ella, el fracaso y la humillación no estaban en su vocabulario, mucho menos en su forma de vida; y era ese orgullo el que no le permitiría a la chica de cabellos castaños salirse con la suya.

-"Pues entonces… sugiera usted un plan".- dijo con lo que parecía ser una mezcla de desesperación y llanto.

Sonomi tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas mientras le sonreía, Samantha ahora estaba más tranquila al ver la mirada de la reina, y sentía renovada su sed de venganza.

-"Te aseguro que después de esto te convertirás en la esposa de Shaoran"

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura estaba en casa de los Van Hamersveld junto con Tomoyo, Eriol y James; éste último se había hecho muy amigo de Marianne desde la noche del baile, y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en esa casa, ya era para atender asuntos con Marius, o para tomar el té con Marianne. La plática era amena, aunque una persona de entre ellos no estaba atenta a la conversación.

El día anterior Shaoran le comentó a Sakura de su viaje al pueblo vecino para reunirse con su padre, le dijo también que no le tomaría ni una semana en ir y venir, atendería los asuntos junto al rey y regresaría de inmediato con ella. Sakura miraba hacia el horizonte con anhelo, pues solo unas horas atrás había ido a despedir a Shaoran al valle de las rosas.

Todos estaban ahí, Tomoyo le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermano y un beso en la mejilla, no sin antes, susurrarle algo al oído que hizo sonrojar al príncipe.

-"Cuídate amigo, y regresa pronto".- le dijo Eriol mientras se daban un apretón de manos.

-"Lo haré, mientras tanto, cuida a Sakura y a mi hermana por mi"

-"Nosotros la cuidaremos no te preocupes".- dijo Marianne con una sonrisa.

-"Yo me sé cuidar sola, no necesito que me cuiden".- alegó Tomoyo cruzándose de brazos.

-"Creo que somos nosotros los que necesitamos protección entonces".- el comentario de Eriol había provocado la risa entre los presentes y a Tomoyo un sonrojo.

Shaoran dejó de reír y miró a Sakura, que permanecía un poco más apartada del grupo, y con un semblante sereno en su hermoso rostro.

-"Bueno, será mejor dejar que se _despidan_ adecuadamente".- James se había acoplado inmediatamente al grupo. Resultó que tenía mucho de la forma de ser de Eriol, a lo que un día Shaoran comentó como _castigo londinense_ por tener a ambos chicos haciendo comentarios sobre él y Sakura.

Shaoran se acercó a Sakura por la espalda envolviéndola en un abrazo. La chica se estremeció al sentir el gesto del príncipe y su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor velocidad. No eran necesarias las palabras, ambos sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro, mientras permanecían abrazados viendo el amanecer.

-"Te voy a extrañar como no tienes idea".- le dijo Shaoran al oído a Sakura. La castaña dio un suspiro mientras giraba en los brazos del joven príncipe mirándolo directamente a los ojos, y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-"No más de lo que te voy a extrañar yo".- dijo Sakura acortando la distancia que la separaba de su paraíso personal, un embriagante beso de Shaoran.

Otro suspiro la trajo de vuelta al presente, pero no estaba triste, al contrario, sentía que el tiempo pasaría rápido, y que de nueva cuenta, estaría en los brazos de su amado Shaoran.

-"No cabe duda que el amor te vuelve distraído".- dijo Tomoyo mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

-"¿Dijiste algo, Tomoyo?".- preguntó Sakura que miraba a los presentes y a su amiga de forma interrogativa.

-"He aquí una prueba viviente".- señaló Tomoyo a su amiga y todos rieron, incluso Sakura, aunque no comprendía muy bien el comentario.

Sakura estaba muy feliz, eran esta clase de momentos los que hacían olvidar todo el sufrimiento que ha tenido durante su vida; la muerte de su madre, la partida de su padre causada por la desesperación de perder a su esposa, pero sobre todo, el tiempo que estuvo lejos de Shaoran, pues a pesar de la lejanía siempre le amo, nunca perdió la esperanza de que algún día volvería, y cuando ese momento llegara entonces ella estaría completa.

Estaba muy agradecida con Tomoyo por todo lo que había hecho por ella, por haberle brindado su amistad, por darle ánimos cada vez que ella sentía que la soledad la invadía, por los lindos vestidos que le confeccionaba, pero sobre todo por la confianza que siempre le había demostrado.

También estaba muy contenta por tener a un amigo como Eriol, y aunque no puede quererlo como él la quiere, espera que algún día encuentre la felicidad que ella esta viviendo en este momento, además que gracias a él, arreglo el mal entendido que surgió entre Shaoran y ella, y por eso iba a estar agradecida siempre con él.

A pesar de tener poco tiempo de conocer a Marianne, sabe que es una buena chica, y que todo el sufrimiento que ha vivido desde la muerte de sus padres termine algún día. Y espera de todo corazón que sea James quien termine ese sufrimiento.

En ese momento, una extraña sensación invade el pecho de Sakura, siente una opresión muy fuerte provocándole un estremecimiento, y sin poder evitarlo empieza a temblar y a sudar.

-"¿Qué te pasa, Sakura?".- es Marianne quien esta sentada a su izquierda que se da cuenta de la reacción de la castaña tomando su mano y sintiendo el nerviosismo de su amiga.

-"T-tengo… un mal presentimiento".- todos los demás miran a Sakura muy preocupados cuando dijo su comentario. Pero fue el sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse lo que llamo la atención de los presentes.

Pues una docena de guardias entraban a la casa de forma violenta gritando en busca de _alguien_. Marius salió de su despacho encontrándose con los guardias en el vestíbulo de su casa. En el rostro del hombre estaba la preocupación, pensaba que habían venido por él, pues no todos sus negocios estaban en regla.

-"¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!".- gritó Marius disfrazando su cobardia.

-"Señor Van Hamersveld, nuestras disculpas, pero estamos buscando a alguien".- dijo el comandante de la guardia mientras la mitad de sus hombres entraban a las demás habitaciones de la casa.

-"¿Y… a quien buscan?".- preguntó aun nervioso el comerciante.

-"Buscamos a la señorita Kinomoto"

En la terraza donde estaban Sakura y los demás se escuchaba como los guardias entraban y buscaban por todas partes, hasta que uno de ellos vio a los presentes alrededor de Sakura, que seguía un poco pálida y temblorosa.

-"¡Aquí esta, señor!, ¡En la terraza!".- grito el hombre sorprendiendo a los demás.

-"¿Quién eres tú y a quién buscas?".- preguntó enojada Tomoyo al guardia que hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la princesa.

-"Disculpe usted alteza, pero estamos buscando a la señorita Kinomoto… tenemos ordenes de la reina de llevarla con nosotros".- dijo el comandante entrando a la terraza.

-"Ordenes… ¿de mi madre?".- dijo Tomoyo sorprendida y aferrando la mano de Sakura con más fuerza.

-"¡¿Por qué se la quieren llevar?! ¡¿De qué se trata todo esto?!".- Eriol salió en defensa de la castaña poniéndose delante de ella.

-"La señorita Samantha acusa a la señorita Kinomoto de haberle robado una pulsera de diamantes durante el baile, señor Hiraguizawa".- dijo el guardia, mientras su escolta esperaba detrás de él.

-"¡Eso es imposible!, Sakura estuvo con nosotros toda la noche, incluso estuvo bailando con el príncipe Shaoran, ¡todos en ese maldito baile la vieron, por Dios!".- estalló Marianne dirigiéndose al guardia, la mujer estuvo a punto de golpearlo de no ser por James que la detuvo.

-"Calma Marianne, no hagamos esto más grande"

-"Por favor señorita Kinomoto, será mejor que nos acompañe de forma pacifica si no quiere que la llevemos de otra…"

-"¡Ustedes no se llevarán a Sakura a ningún lado!".- gritó Tomoyo, que estaba furiosa por la falsa acusación de parte de la rubia, sabía que esto era una venganza por no haber sido anunciado el compromiso.

-"Disculpe princesa Tomoyo, pero usted no es quien da la ordenes, son ordenes de la reina".- comentó el guardia ignorando a la chica.

-"¡Mi madre no puede hacer eso!"

-"Pues lo hizo… señorita Kinomoto, por favor".- el guardia se hizo a un lado esperando a que Sakura saliera, pero ella estaba paralizada, no sabía como reaccionar, era como si todo en ella s hubiera bloqueado.

-"Señorita Kinomoto… es la última vez que se lo pido"

-"¡Nadie sale de _mi casa_ sin mi consentimiento!".- dijo como última defensa Marianne.

-"Lo siento señorita, pero las ordenes de la reina es sacar a la señorita Kinomoto de donde sea que se encuentre"

-"¡Al diablo la reina, es mi casa y aquí mando yo!"

-"En todo caso, el que manda aquí es su hermano, señorita".- dijo el guarda de forma déspota.

-"No se la llevaran, yo también tengo derechos como princesa y digo que no se la llevaran".- Tomoyo estaba decidida a defender a su amiga a toda costa, inclusive si tenia que desobedecer a su madre.

-"Su madre dijo que diría eso si estaba usted aquí, así que lo siento princesa Tomoyo, pero ordenes son ordenes… señores, llévensela".- los guardias se acercaron al grupo, pero Eriol y James se lanzaron a golpearlos, algunos caían, pero se volvían a levantar.

-"¡Tomoyo, saca a Sakura de aquí!".- gritó Marianne que también golpeaba con lo que tenia a la mano a los guardias. Tomoyo agarró de la mano a Sakura y corrió hacia los jardines. La castaña aun no hacia nada, era como si su mente estuviera en blanco ahora, solo corría por inercia. Pero su escape no duro mucho, media docena más de guardias esperaban en la salida de la casa deteniendo el paso de las jóvenes.

-"Princesa Tomoyo por favor, no haga esto más complicado".- dijo uno de los guardias, que se veía era más comprensivo que su superior.

-"¡No, entiendan ustedes! ¡Ella es inocente! ¡Todo lo que dice la maldita de Samantha es mentira! ¡Sakura es inocente!"

-"No nos interesa si es inocente o no, son ordenes de su madre y tenemos que cumplirlas".- era el comandante de la guarida que iba con sus hombres quienes llevaban a Eriol, James e incluso a Marianne con esposas en las muñecas.

-"Váyase al infierno, imbécil".- susurró Tomoyo mirando con odio al comandante, y él simplemente sonrió con superioridad.

-"Llévense a la señorita Kinomoto… y también a la princesa… muchas gracias por su cooperación, señorita Marianne".- comentó con ironía el hombre, mientras soltaban a los demás. Los gritos de Tomoyo mientras era subida a un carruaje junto a Sakura llamaron la atención de varias personas que pasaban por el lugar.

-"¡Déjenlas ir ahora!".- en cuanto soltaron a Eriol de sus esposas se lanzó en contra de la guarida nuevamente, no solo por Sakura, si no también por la princesa, pues su amigo le había pedido que las cuidara, y él nunca faltaba a una promesa. Sin embargo su intento fracaso, pues fue el mismo comandante quien lo dejó en el suelo con el labio partido.

-"¡Eriol!".- Tomoyo tenia suficiente con lo que pasaba con su amiga, intentó bajar para ayudar a Eriol, pero antes de que eso pasara el carruaje comenzó a avanzar. El ingles solo miro como su amiga y la princesa se alejaban.

Y mirando desde la puerta de su mansión, Marius veía todo lo que pasaba, y al igual que los demás estaba conmocionado por lo que sucedía, algo extraño estaba pasando aquí, el plan que había elaborado para Samantha no era este, la reina tenía algo que ver y debía salir de sus dudas lo antes posible. Y como si sus respuestas llegaran solas, vio a la persona que podía contestar a sus preguntas escondiéndose detrás de unos árboles, esperando que nadie más lo viera se dirigió a ese punto, y sorprendiéndola por la espalda, tomó del brazo a Samantha encaminándola a su despacho.

-"¡Suéltame, idiota! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!".- Samantha forcejeaba con el hombre, pero era imposible soltar su amarre. Entraron a la mansión por la parte de atrás, no había nadie, pues la mayoría de la servidumbre se encontraba mirando por las ventanas del salón lo que había pasado, así que pudieron entrar al despacho sin ser vistos. Marius dejó caer en una silla a Samantha y la acorraló en la misma.

-"¿Quién mandó a arrestar a Sakura? ¡Quien fue!".- el grito del comerciante asustó a la rubia en ese momento, que simplemente le sostenía la mirada. –"Ese no era el plan ¿lo recuerdas? Tenías que hacer que el idiota del príncipe creyera tu arrepentimiento y te ganaras su confianza, no ibas a hacer esto, estúpida".- Marius golpeó la mejilla de la chica dejándole una pequeña herida debido al anillo en la mano del hombre. Eso fue lo que provocó a la mujer a ponerse de pie y enfrentar a su amante.

-"Eres un imbécil, esto me dejará una cicatriz, y por si te interesa saber yo no mande a encarcelar a esa maldita mujer, fue la reina".- la mirada azulada de Samantha se posó por un breve segundo en la caja que estaba en el escritorio de Marius, provocando su curiosidad. Lentamente se fue acercando hacia la caja mientras seguía discutiendo con el comerciante, que ahora estaba enojado y fuera de sí por lo que había pasado con Sakura.

-"Y a donde la llevaran".- cuestionó el hombre mirando por la ventana y Samantha aprovechó para sacar el contenido de la caja y guardarlo en su bolso.

-"No lo sé… supongo que a los calabozos del castillo… ¿qué? ¿Piensas ayudarla?".- preguntó con ironía la chica.

-"Por supuesto que si, si logro sacarla me estará agradecida y la tendré para mi".- el hombre miró a Samantha, que por un momento pensó había sido descubierta durante su robo, levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios añadió. –"Pero ¿sabes? Es una verdadera lastima que tu plan vaya a fracasar… porque el príncipe no perdonara nada después de esto"

Samantha ensanchó la mirada y el color escapó completamente de su rostro, la reina quizás había planeado esta situación para matar dos pájaros de un tiro: fastidiar a su hijastro y deshacerse de ella de una vez por todas…

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Sakura **_

Tenía la mente en blanco.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Me trajeron al castillo, y me pusieron en presencia de la reina.

Por su rostro, pude deducir que nada bueno me esperaba, tenia un extraño brillo en su mirada, me analizó de pies a cabeza y sus ojos se posaron en los míos, por un momento un escalofrío recorrió todo mi ser.

Tomoyo estaba a mi lado, solo veía que su boca se movía, aunque en su rostro se veía una furia inexplicable contra su madre, quien simplemente la ignoraba mirándome. Su madre se detuvo delante de ella, y desde que habíamos llegado, separó la mirada de mí y miró a su hija. Lo siguiente que se escucho, fue el sonido de la mano de la reina posándose con toda la fuerza que tenía en la mejilla de mi amiga, ella solamente puso su mano en donde había recibido el golpe mientras luchaba por no llorar.

-"Lleven a mi hija a su habitación… y a esta ladrona al calabozo".- fue la sentencia de la reina contra nosotras.

Unas manos me tomaron de los brazos con mucha brutalidad, mis oídos seguían cerrados y solo en la lejanía escuchaba los lamentos de Tomoyo llamando por mí. No oponía resistencia a lo que mis captores hacían hasta que llegamos a los calabozos; fríos, oscuros y solitarios. La luz de la casi tarde entraba por algunas ventanillas que había a intervalos muy separados.

Las rejas al abrirse hacían un sonido rechinante, y pude sentir la dureza del sucio suelo cuando los hombres que me traían me empujaron a la celda. Uno de ellos entró después de mí solo para poner una esposa en mi tobillo que estaba sujeta a la pared del cuarto.

-"Es una lastima que seas tan bonita… pues pasaras mucho tiempo encerrada aquí".- El hombre salió y cerró la puerta tras él, el frío comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo, y fue que empecé a estar consiente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

Samantha me había condenado por un crimen que no cometí, solo porque Shaoran me quiere a mí y no a ella. La reina ha sido su cómplice, y aprovechando la ausencia de Shaoran han ejecutado su plan: hacerme sufrir. Este era el mal presentimiento que sentí, el sentimiento que se apoderó de mi pecho y no me dejo respirar, por alguna extraña razón mi mente recordaba los buenos momentos, pues sabia que quizás pronto terminarían.

Pero no quiero que terminen aquí, no asi, no de esta forma, siento que algo salino recorre mis mejillas, son las lágrimas que he estado guardando desde que todo esto comenzó, es ahora que las puedo liberar mientras abrazó mis rodillas y pido a Dios que me saque de aquí…

-"Tomoyo… Eriol… Marianne… hermano… papá… Shaoran… Shaoran… sácame de aquí".- siento la garganta seca y el corazón se me contrae cuando recuerdo y pido por alguien. No quiero estar encerrada en este horrible lugar… quiero salir… volver a ver la luz del día… volver a sentir el viento en mi cara mientras corro sobre _Kero_… quiero volver a sentir la fragancia de las rosas invadiendo mi ser… quiero sentir de nuevo los besos de Shaoran… y pensar que hace unas horas le desee buen viaje, siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde ese momento…

Shaoran… vuelve por favor…

Sácame de este lugar…

Vuelve por mí, por favor…

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

La tarde llegó más temprano, el silencio era tal en la mansión de los Van Hamersveld, que solo es sonido que producían los insectos en el exterior se oía perfectamente. Eriol, Marianne, y James permanecían aún en la terraza del té, buscando la forma de arreglar el problema en el que estaba metida su amiga. Marianne se había quedado dormida por un tiempo en los brazos de James, pero ahora lloraba en silencio por la frustración que sentía al no poder hacer nada. De pronto se levantó de golpe y aventó las tazas de té que aun permanecían ahí.

-"Tenemos que sacar a Sakura de ahí, ¡tenemos que hacer algo!"

-"Marianne tranquilízate por favor, no resolveremos nada si estas en esas condiciones".- la consoló James, tomándola de las manos y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-"Pero ella no tiene la culpa, es solo un capricho de esa maldita mujer que no soporta ver feliz a los demás".- la chica volvió a llorar con más intensidad mientras abrazaba a su amigo. Eriol también sentía mucha frustración y rabia, Sakura era una persona muy importante en su vida y ahora era el momento de demostrar su amistad por ella.

-"Voy a ir por Shaoran".- dijo sorprendiendo a la pareja que lo miraron sin entender lo que había dicho. –"Iré por Shaoran para que regrese antes de lo planeado y saque a Sakura de donde esta"

-"El viaje es de un día completo, en ir y venir serán dos días".- dijo James analizando las palabras de su amigo.

-"Lo sé, pero no podemos seguir esperando sentados, y nosotros no tenemos ninguna posibilidad en contra de una orden de la reina, tenemos que traerlo aquí de inmediato".- Eriol estaba más que decidido se notaba en su mirada y en su expresión, era la única opción que tenían hasta ahora y debían actuar antes de que fuera más tarde.

-"Yo voy contigo".- se propuso Marianne separándose de James muy decidida igual que Eriol.

-"No, tu no vas a ninguna parte, es peligroso".- argumentó James tomando a la chica del brazo para impedir que cometiera una locura.

-"Tengo que hacer algo, Sakura es mi amiga y yo también quiero hacer algo por ella".- contestó la joven tratando de zafarse de la mano del comerciante.

-"Y ella se preocuparía si te expones al peligro durante el viaje, si se encuentran a los bandidos esto se pondrá peor".- era la primera vez que veían a James enojado y era alguien muy peligroso cuando lo estaba.

-"Pero…".- Marianne quiso argumentar algo más, pero Eriol habló antes.

-"Es verdad Marianne, no tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos apresurarnos si queremos salvar a Sakura".- James soltó el brazo de la chica que ya no oponía resistencia, volvió a sentarse en la silla resignada a lo que habían decidido. –"Me voy ahora mismo, pediré que alisten a mi caballo".- Eriol salió de la habitación dejando a la pareja a solas.

Marianne miraba hacia los jardines donde horas atrás habían escapado sus amigas y el llanto se apoderó de ella una vez más. James se arrodilló delante de ella tomando sus manos entre las suyas, tratando de seguir consolando a la chica.

-"Escucha Marianne, voy a ir con Eriol en tu lugar ¿de acuerdo? Tomoyo también te necesita, debes ir a verla mañana, ella también esta sufriendo por Sakura, pero tu eres una mujer fuerte, y ahora más que nunca debes demostrar esa fortaleza con tus amigas, debes apoyarlas y ser fuerte por ellas".- la joven escuchaba atenta a cada palabra dicha por el comerciante, y cuando este terminó de hablar, lo abrazó sintiéndose segura en sus brazos, ningún hombre había sido así con ella, y algo en su corazón le decía que no quería separarse de él jamás. James se separó de ella, y antes de partir dejó un beso en la frente de la chica.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Shaoran **_

Esta mañana me he despertado muy temprano, después de que salimos hace dos días he tenido un mal presentimiento y no se que es. Siento una extraña sensación en el pecho, como un dolor, como si algo malo estuviera pasando, y solo deseo con todo mi corazón que Sakura este bien. Ayer mi padre estuvo platicando con el señor del pueblo sobre algunos tratos que desean hacer con nosotros, todo el día escuchando sobre cuantas miles de monedas de oro para esto, cuantas otras para otro, en fin, estuvimos recorriendo las calles del pueblo y no se parece en mucho a Nottingham, pues no hay castillo en una colina, o no hay casas elegantes, o porque no hay un valle lleno de rosas por aquí. Si, quizás sea eso, es la añoranza lo que siento de no estar en el lugar que amo, junto a la mujer que amo… Pero aun así esta mañana el sentimiento es más intenso, como si algo de verdad grave fuera a ocurrir.

Unos toques a mi puerta me hacen salir de mis pensamientos. Estamos hospedados en la casa del señor del pueblo, la casa más grande al parecer del lugar, así que debe ser alguien de la servidumbre quien llama a mi puerta, digo que entren y en la puerta el consejero de mi padre espera.

-"Príncipe Shaoran, tiene visitas".- ¿visitas en este lugar? A penas y me conocen y ya tengo visitantes, solo espero que no sea la hija del señor del lugar con sus amigas que desde el día que llegué me han estado siguiendo y riéndose como tontas por todo lo que digo.

-"¿Sabe quiénes son?".- me atreví a preguntar por si eran ellas y mandar a decir que me encontraba indispuesto por el momento.

-"Son los señores Hiraguizawa y Silberstein, su alteza".- me sorprendí cuando escuche los nombres de los comerciantes y de inmediato miles de escenarios que no me gustaron en los que salía Sakura aparecieron en mi mente, así que salí corriendo de la habitación bajando las escaleras casi volando.

Me esperaban en la sala de la casa, ambos comentando algo en voz baja, intente recuperar el aliento después de mi carrera y eso llamó la atención de ambos. Los miré a los dos, analicé sus expresiones al verme e intente buscar una respuesta a la pregunta que retumbaba en mi mente y que necesitaba gritarla…

-"Shaoran…".- empezó a hablar Eriol y en sus ojos lo pude ver, algo no estaba bien.

-"¿Qué le pasa a Sakura?".- dije con un nudo en la garganta al pronunciar cada palabra, mi respiración seguía agitada y la angustia creció más en mi…

Esto no estaba pasando, era una cruel broma del destino…

No, no era eso. Era la forma de vengarse de mi madrastra y Samantha, y todo por haber arruinado su estúpido baile, o quizás sea por que no pueden verme ser feliz a lado de otra persona. Cuando Eriol me dijo que habían mandado a encerrar a Sakura por un supuesto robo en contra de Samantha, sentí palidecer todo en mí, y el temblor de la rabia y la impotencia comenzaron a apoderarse de mí. No perdí el tiempo y grite a todo el mundo que prepara mis cosas pues iba a irme de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera. Mi padre se sorprendió de los gritos y el alboroto de todos moviéndose para cumplir mis órdenes.

-"¿Qué sucede aquí, hijo? ¿Por qué el escándalo?"

-"Voy a regresar a Nottingham de inmediato".- no se porque no le dije que su maldita esposa había encerrado a mi amada Sakura en un asqueroso calabozo.

-"Pero hijo, cual es la urgencia de tu regreso… ¿es que acaso ya extrañas a tu prometida?".- pude soportar la primera interrogante, pero esta fue la que hizo explotar mi cabeza y la poca cordura que me quedaba.

-"¡No menciones a esa maldita mujer en mi presencia! Si, voy a regresar por ella, pero para mandarla de vuelta con sus padres y terminar de una vez con todo eso del compromiso…".- todos en ese momento detuvieron lo que hacían y prestaron atención a lo que decía y a la cara desencajada que mi padre ponía con lo que escuchaba.- "No me voy a casar con Samantha papá, yo amo a otra persona y ahora necesita de mi ayuda, porque esa maldita mujer junto con tu esposa, la encerró por el simple hecho de amarme… por que no soportan ver feliz a los demás y mucho menos a mí"

Por fin lo había dicho, por fin lo había sacado, un pequeño peso se liberó de mí, pero la carga de seguir en este lugar mientras Sakura sufría en un calabozo me atormentaba más, y como si alguien hubiera acelerado la escena, toda la servidumbre se puso a trabajar en lo que había pedido con mayor rapidez, como si salvar al amor de mi vida fuera lo más importante también para ellos.

Y aquí me encuentro, cabalgando junto a Eriol y James a todo lo que nuestros caballos dan, mi padre nos sigue un poco más lejos, pues después de haber escuchado todo lo que dije, decidió venir conmigo también y enterarse de toda la situación, no dijo nada desde entonces, simplemente ordenó que alistaran el carruaje pues él también se iría.

La noche esta cayendo poco a poco, es increíble que un viaje que toma un día en recorrerse lo hagas en pocas horas cuando sabes que el amor de tu vida esta en peligro. Los límites de la ciudad ya se alcanzaban a ver cuando las primeras estrellas aparecían e hice que _Thunder_ corriera con más fuerza. Eriol y James se desviaron rumbo a casa de Marianne, antes de salir del otro pueblo habían dicho que irían a casa de ella una vez hubiésemos llegado a Nottingham.

Subía la colina que iba al palacio con mucha rapidez, que más de una persona se sorprendió de verme pasar a esas horas de la noche. Llegué al castillo y los guardias de la puerta principal se sorprendieron de mi presencia. Bajé del caballo y me dirigí a la puerta donde otros guardias se hicieron a un lado al ver mi cara enojada.

-"¡Tomoyo! ¡Tomoyo!".- grité en el gran vestíbulo por mi hermana, ella me diría como estaba la situación, pero sobre todo, donde estarían las brujas malditas.

La presencia de Tomoyo en la parte superior de las escaleras y su cara más pálida de lo normal me confirmaron que era más grave de lo que imaginé, mi hermana bajó veloz las escaleras y cuando llegó a mi encuentro me abrazó mientras lloraba, la única cosa que podía hacer para consolarla era acariciar su cabeza intentando yo también calmarme un poco.

-"Que bueno que ya has regresado… mi madre… y Samantha… encerraron a Sakura en uno de los calabozos… por algo que ella no hizo".- Tomoyo sollozaba en mi pecho mientras me contaba lo que ya sabía, sentía el odio corriendo por mis venas.

-"Oh mira nada más, el joven príncipe ha vuelto".- solté a Tomoyo y miré a la mujer que estaba al final de las escaleras observándonos. Sonomi, con su sonrisa hipócrita, bajaba uno a uno los escalones, mi hermana me tomó del brazo deteniéndome para no lanzarme a golpear a esa mujer. –"Me alegra que hayas regresado Shaoran… veo que tu hermana te ha dado las buenas noticias"

-"Eres una maldita y despreciable mujer… como te atreves…"

-"Soy la reina y puedo hacer lo que quiera".- contestó con superioridad y la furia creció con más fuerza.

-"Shaoran no pierdas tiempo y saca a Sakura de ahí por favor".- era verdad, tenía que sacarla de inmediato de ese lugar, asentí y me dirigí hacia el ala que iba a los calabozos, cuando Sonomi gritó.

-"¡No puedes desobedecer mis ordenes, yo mando en este sitio!"

-"¡No me interesan tus ordenes, yo hago lo que quiero!"

-"¡Basta!".- gritó una tercera voz, la de mi padre que entraba al castillo junto con el consejero Wei. –"Dejen de gritar, por favor".- lo dijo con el rostro enojado y mirándonos a su esposa y a mi. –"Quiero hablar contigo en diez minutos hijo, y quiero que también estén presentes Samantha y tú Sonomi"

-"Como guste, padre".- y ahora si salí corriendo hacia los calabozos. En cuanto entré al lugar el frío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, el lugar estaba iluminado con antorchas y la humedad se sentí en las paredes y el piso. Una única celda era vigilada por tres guardias, uno de ellos era el comandante de la misma y quienes estaban jugando en una mesa de madera. Los tres hombres se sorprendieron de verme, pero solo el comandante me miró con indiferencia y altanería.

-"Príncipe Shaoran, es bueno verlo, aunque usted no debería de estar en este sitio, no es lugar para el príncipe".- dijo mientras jugaba con una llave, sabía que estaba ahí para que abriera esa puerta y sabía que yo iría por Sakura por eso no le extrañaba mi presencia ahí.

-"Abra la puerta ahora mismo".- le dije sin rodeos.

-"Su _madre_ me dio la orden de no liberar a esta prisionera, su majestad".- mi paciencia llegó a tope cuando él pronunció esa frase, no me importo rebajarme a su nivel y lo tome por el cuello estrellándolo contra la pared, los otros dos guardias se hicieron a un lado temerosos.

-"Esa mujer no es mi madre, mi madre murió hace muchos años, y la mujer a la que usted sigue es una maldita arpía que no merece nada… y escuche lo que le voy a decir porque solo se lo diré una sola vez".- presioné más su cuello mientras el hombre intentaba quitarme de encima pues no lo dejaba respirar. –"La mujer que tienen encerrada en este calabozo va a ser la futura reina de esta ciudad, y más vale que la saquen… ¡AHORA!".- solté al hombre que cayó al piso intentado recuperar el aire. Uno de los guardias tomó la llave que había caído junto con el comandante y abrió la puerta.

La visión que me esperaba fue igual a los pensamientos en mi mente, pero vivirla fue mucho más trágico. Esposada a una cadena en su tobillo, con su vestido sucio por el piso, una cara sin color, un plato de comida sin probar, una vasija con poca agua y con la mirada perdida y roja debido a las lágrimas; esa era la forma en la que se encontraba mi bella Sakura. Me acerqué a ella para abrazarla, su piel estaba muy fría, y no me di cuenta en que momento había comenzado a llorar hasta que una lágrima bajo por mi mejilla.

-"Perdóname Sakura, perdóname por dejarte sola".- el nudo en mi garganta se hizo más grande cuando sentí que comenzaba a reaccionar, como si mi voz la trajera de vuelta a la realidad.

-"Sha…".- fue lo único que dijo antes de caer inconsciente en mis brazos. Sin soltarla, miré al guardia que había abierto la puerta y le grité. –"¡Quita esta maldita cosa de ella, rápido!".- el joven guardia temblando entró y quitó la esposa del tobillo de Sakura. La cargue en vilo cuando la soltaron y salí de ese horrible lugar con ella.

-"No puede… no puede llevársela".- el comandante de la guardia se había recuperado después de que lo mantuvo colgado del cuello. No se de donde salió mi fuerza, o como fue que me acomodé a Sakura entre mis brazos para darle un buen golpe a aquel hombre pero cuando ya salía, él estaba nuevamente tendido en el piso sangrando de la nariz.

Afuera de los calabozos las señoras de las cocinas esperaban por nosotros, incluso el consejero del rey estaba ahí.

-"Príncipe Shaoran, nosotros nos haremos cargo, vaya usted con su padre".- asentí mientras le entregaba a la persona más importante de mi vida a Wei y las señoras iban detrás de él.

-"Esperen…".- toda la colectiva se detuvo y esperaron a que dijera algo. –"Llévenla a mi habitación, por favor".- todos asintieron al unísono y emprendieron su marcha otra vez. Mi corazón aun estaba intranquilo, había rescatado a Sakura, pero esto no podía seguir, no iba a permitir que nadie más la lastimara, nunca más…

Entré a la sala de audiencias donde me esperaba mi padre junto a las dos personas que más odiaba en estos momentos, pero debía tener paciencia y no cometer una locura. No las miré, solo ignore por completo su presencia.

-"Padre… como te dije esta mañana, no voy a casarme con… con la señorita aquí presente".- ya ni su nombre quería pronunciar, mi padre me miró y espero a que continuara. –"Amo a otra mujer y pienso casarme con ella, ella… no es de la realeza, pero eso a mi no me importa, la amo con todo el corazón, con todo mi ser, y no pienso dejar que nadie más le vuelva a hacer daño… _nadie más_…".- miré a Sonomi que permanecía a la derecha del rey, ella me retó con su mirada, pero yo continué.-"Si usted no acepta esto… no importa, ya que renunciaré a todo con tal de estar con ella, así que mañana mismo me iré de aquí"

Eso último lo dije sin pensarlo, pero no era mala idea después de todo, la expresión en el rostro de los presentes me indicaba que era una locura, pero aun así lo haría.

-"Tú no puedes hacer esto, Shaoran, nuestros padres acordaron el compromiso desde que éramos niños… tú te vas a casar conmigo y punto".- Samantha alegó decidida a no dejarme ir.

-"Cuando yo era niño conocí a una hermosa niña en el valle de las rosas que esta en este lugar, era la niña más linda y _sencilla_ que había conocido… y cuando me alejaron de ella fue que te conocí… y fue en ese momento que desee no ser un príncipe".- resumir mi historia en esas palabras habían sido las correctas.

Mi padre se había quedado callado, aunque era difícil descifrar su expresión, era como si se estuviera debatiendo con él mismo sobre si dejarme ir u obligarme a seguir el compromiso. Por primera vez desde que las conocía, tanto Sonomi como Samantha no tenían nada que decir y eso era puntos a mi favor.

-"Shaoran hijo, deberíamos hablar de esto mañana, estas cansado y pues…"

-"Mañana va a ser muy tarde padre, si no tengo tu apoyo me iré… y veo que no lo tengo, así que…".- dejé a sus pies el anillo que me daba el titulo de príncipe, hice una reverencia delante de él, y salí de la habitación… esa sería la última vez que vería a mi padre…

Subí a mi habitación donde esperaba una de las señoras y el señor Wei junto a Sakura, quien ya estaba cambiada y limpia durmiendo en mi cama, su rostro aun se veía pálido y demacrado. Me senté en la orilla de la cama y tomé una de sus manos, el calor comenzaba a volver a ella, signo de que empezaba a mejorar.

-"Despertó mientras la bañábamos y después comió algunas frutas, su majestad".- dijo la mujer de forma amable y eso me tranquilizó.

-"Estaba un poco alterada, pero le dijimos que usted estaba aquí y con eso se calmó".- el consejero sonrió ante su comentario, yo asentí, y desde de hacer un saludo salieron de la habitación.

Sakura dormía tranquilamente, el agua hizo que las marcas de las lágrimas desaparecieran, pero el dolor y la angustia que sufrió esa solo yo podría quitársela. Me acomodé en la cama con ella, la traje hacia mí para abrazarla y darle calor, mire al techo un momento suspirando, acababa de renunciar a todo por ella, lo había hecho, y ya no había vuelta atrás… mañana mismo nos iríamos para siempre de este lugar.

Por la noche sentí que algo se movía en mi pecho intentando zafarse de mí. Abrí los ojos y descubrí que era Sakura, quien al parecer tenía una pesadilla.

-"Mi amor, despierta…".- le susurré mientras trataba de tranquilizarla para que despertara. Cuando abrió los ojos vi que tenía lágrimas en ellos, temblaba y su piel estaba ligeramente fría. –"Tranquila amor, ya estoy aquí".- Sakura se abrazó con más fuerza a mí, como temiendo que fuera parte de sus sueños.

-"Que bueno que volviste… yo…".- su voz se quebró cuando quiso continuar y simplemente le acaricié el cabello para que supiera que no era necesario seguir diciendo nada más… íbamos a superar este terrible episodio y seguiríamos con nuestras vidas… lejos de los demás…

Ahora los dos estábamos despiertos, el silencio entre nosotros no era pesado, era un momento donde ambos no teníamos que decir algo, solo permanecer así transmitiéndonos nuestros sentimientos a través de ese abrazo. Mi mente viajó al día en que estuve en el pueblo vecino, cuando mi padre y yo fuimos a conocer el lugar; entre todos los locales había una mujer anciana de ropas algo gastadas lo que parecía ser sus joyas, quizás su marido había muerto y eso había provocado su quiebra. Me acerqué a observar y descubrí entre collares y aretes un pequeño anillo, era el más pequeño de entre todos, pero lo que llamaba mi atención era que tenía una joya roja simulando un rosa. Las rosas se habían convertido en un símbolo entre Sakura y yo, y era necesario que ella tuviera esa joya.

-"¿Le interesa algo de mis preciadas joyas a su excelencia?".- preguntó la anciana de forma amable.

-"Quisiera llevarme este anillo".- dije mientras tomaba la pieza de entre las demás.

-"Es suyo señor".- la mujer buscó una pequeña caja verde y metió el anillo en ella. Me dijo el precio, pero pague un poco más por ella. Guardé la caja entre mis ropas con una sonrisa en el rostro, ya quería ver la cara de Sakura cuando le diera el anillo, pero sobre todo quería escuchar la respuesta que me daría a la pregunta que desde siempre le he querido hacer.

Volví al presente mientras mi mano seguía acariciando el cabello de Sakura. Este, quizás, no era el mejor momento para hacer mi pregunta, pero tenía que hacerla o moriría si no lo decía.

-"S-Sakura…".- estaba nervioso ahora era yo quien temblaba, ella levantó la vista hacia mí, y sentí más confianza al mirarme en sus ojos. –"Yo… tengo algo que decirte…".- su cara puso una expresión preocupada, tal vez por la forma en la que hable, así que de inmediato corregí mi error. –"N-no, no te preocupes no es algo grave".- pareció creerme por lo que se sentó en la cama para poder verme mejor.

-"¿Qué pasa, Shaoran?".- su voz sonaba tranquila, y relajada y eso me impulsó más a seguir. Como ella se había sentado en la cama, yo también me levanté, solo que yo puse una rodilla en el piso mientras los ojos de mi amada me veían con sorpresa.

-"Sakura… yo… quisiera saber… si tú…".- buscaba la cajita en mi chaleco y en la bolsa de mis pantalones, ¿Por qué ahora no la podía encontrar? Cuando por fin di con ella, suspiré y continué. –"Sakura, yo quisiera saber… si tú, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?".- y abrí la cajita mostrándole su contenido. Ella solamente me miraba a mí, no veía la caja, me veía fijamente a los ojos mientras esperaba por su respuesta.

-"Tu padre no me aceptará".- dijo muy bajito pero aun así la escuche. Aun no me movía de mi posición, quería escuchar su respuesta.

-"Mi padre sabe que te amo a ti… se lo he dicho esta tarde, y por eso renuncié a todo lo que me pertenece".- sus ojos se abrieron más mientras esperaba escuchar su respuesta. Pasaron solo un par de minutos hasta que Sakura bajó de la cama, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me obligó a pararme. Me miró fijamente y sonrió.

-"¿Cuál crees que sea mi respuesta?".- sonreí abiertamente ante su interrogante, ella era única, y solo a ella se le ocurría hacer algo así cuando le estaba proponiendo matrimonio.

-"Pues espero que sea una respuesta afirmativa"

-"Pues entonces acepto con todo el corazón ser su esposa, príncipe Li"

-"Ex príncipe Li, ahora solo dígame señor Li, futura señora de Li"

-"Esta bien, señor Li".- abrí nuevamente la cajita saqué el anillo, lo colocándolo en el dedo de Sakura, pareciera como si ese anillo estuviera destinado a estar en su mano porque le quedó a la perfección. Me sentía lleno de alegría, invadía todo mi cuerpo, no pude resistirlo así que tomé a Sakura de la cintura para abrazarla, cargarla y nunca dejarla ir. Reíamos como dos niños mientras girábamos, nadie nos oiría pues mi habitación era la única del pasillo. Bajé a Sakura tomando su rostro con mis manos, tenía una sonrisa que hacía iluminarla más contagiándome de ella. Nos besamos, fue tan dulce y a la vez lento, disfrutando cada instante, cada sensación.

-"Te amo… y prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz de todas".- le dije mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

-"Ya lo has hecho, soy feliz con solo tenerme a mi lado".- respondió ella poniendo una de sus manos en la mía.

La tomé en vilo y la llevé nuevamente a la cama, me recosté sobre ella intentando no cargar todo mi peso, su mirada era intensa, podía sentir la sangre correr con mayor rapidez por todo mi cuerpo, su aliento golpeaba contra mí, y por la poca luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, podía notaba el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura. Recordé lo que sucedió una vez en el valle de las rosas cuando dejamos que nuestros cuerpos actuaran, esa vez nos detuvimos, aunque con la promesa de que algún día terminaríamos.

Sentía la necesidad de estar dentro de ella, de conocer cada parte de su cuerpo, de conocerla más, de sentir sus manos por mi piel. El pecho de Sakura subía y bajaba por la respiración acelerada que tenía, debía controlarme si no quería hacer algo así. Pero las manos de Sakura sobre mi cuello y el beso que me dio después, hicieron que mandara muy lejos a la razón y el control y me entregara por completo al momento.

Nuestros besos nunca eran rápidos, siempre disfrutábamos la sensación que nos producía, pero esta vez la intensidad subió por nosotros, busqué su lengua para calmar la necesidad que tenía. Mis manos comenzaron a descender, la tela de su vestido era muy ligera dejándome sentir partes de cuerpo. La falta de aire nos obligó a separarnos, mis manos se habían quedado a mitad de recorrido pero no las moví, sus ojos me decían todo; ambos ardíamos en deseo, pero aun así tenía que asegurarme de no estar equivocado.

-"¿Estas… segura de hacer…?".- no podía terminar la pregunta porque de pronto sentí mucho calor en la cara si continuaba. Sin embargo Sakura sonrió asintiendo, lo que hacía a mi alma respirar.

Volvimos a besarnos, sintiendo la seguridad de que todo estaría bien; mis besos comenzaron a bajar por su cara hasta llegar a su oreja, siempre había querido hacer eso y lo que conseguí fue un gemido por parte de ella, y la presión de su cuerpo contra el mío. Bajé un poco más mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda, ahora besaba su cuello, el aroma a rosas invadió mis sentidos, provenía de su cabello que aun estaba algo mojado, seguramente la fragancia se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Busqué con mis manos el final de su vestido y lo encontré cerca de sus rodillas, comencé a subirlo para sacarlo de ella, estaba haciendo lenta esta tortura, pero era lo más hermoso que estaba haciendo. Saqué el vestido por su cabeza y me maraville con la imagen que descubrí, sin duda ese vestido hacia la labor más importante de todas cubriendo el bello cuerpo de Sakura, que por un momento me abrazó obligándome a enterrar mi cara entre su cuello.

-"No tienes de que avergonzarte, amor, eres muy hermosa".- le dije mientras me separaba de ella para contemplarla. Su cara estaba toda roja y un temblor atravesó por su cuerpo. –"¿Tienes frío?".- le pregunté bromeando.

-"Solo un poco".- contestó ella intentando ocultar sus pechos con sus manos.

-"Entonces, permíteme que te ayude a entrar en calor"

Tomé una de sus manos mientras la retirarla de su pecho, no eran tan grandes ni tan pequeños, pero al colocar la mía en su lugar, esta se amoldó perfectamente, su reacción fue de inmediata, arqueando la espalda al sentir mi mano masajeando su seno, mi otra mano no se quedó atrás, recorrió la esbelta cintura de ella acariciando su vientre, podía imaginarlo más abultado cuando supiéramos que ella estuviera embarazada, sería igual de perfecto y hermoso que en este momento. Cambié de posición, ahora acariciaba su otro pecho mientras mi mano recorría su pierna. Solo una prenda en su cuerpo me separaba de la gloria y la unión más perfecta entre nosotros.

Las manos de Sakura no se querían quedar atrás, desabotonó mi camisa para posarse en mi pecho. Sus manos eran una mezcla de nerviosismo y timidez, pero bajaban por la delgada línea de vellos dorados que tenía hasta perderse entre mis pantalones. Su confianza poco a poco fue creciendo cuando el botón de mis pantalones fue desabrochado. Me estremecí cuando la prenda fue retirada, y ahora el de la vergüenza era yo.

-"Tu cuerpo también es hermoso, Shaoran".- me dijo Sakura pasando una de sus manos para mi mejilla.

Sonreí por su comentario, pero sobre todo por la inocencia y la dulzura con la que fue expresado. Tomé su mano en mi mejilla y la besé, jamás me cansaría de ella, cada noche a su lado sería como hacerlo por primera vez, sería una entrega total y plena, sería una sensación nueva, y una experiencia inolvidable.

Creo que lleve muy lejos mis pensamientos porque Sakura me tomó desprevenido y me volteó en la cama, ahora era ella la que estaba sobre mí, dejaría que hiciera conmigo todo lo que deseara, sería su eterno y devoto esclavo. Comenzó besándome en los labios, pero lentamente bajaba por mi cuello para llegar a mi pecho, ahora entiendo la tortura que la hice pasar.

Sentía el corazón acelerado mientras los dulces labios de Sakura pasaban sobre mí. Era la sensación más placentera que podía existir. Siguió subiendo sus besos hasta llegar a mi cuello, y de paso, mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha; Sakura sin duda sabía aplicar el principio de justicia. En su recorrido por mi cuello sentí sus labios detenerse, la miré para saber que ocurría. Sus ojos tenían unas pequeñas lágrimas al tomar el dije que colgaba de mi cadena.

-"Aun lo tienes".- dijo con un susurro clavando su vista en mi. Sonreí, tomé sus manos con las mías, y limpie sus lágrimas con mis besos.

-"Prometí que nunca me la iba a quitar".- y como no hacerlo si ese había sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, pues el mejor regalo que la vida me dio fue haberla conocido.

-"Yo también aun tengo el prendedor que me diste".- se tocó el prendedor que descansaba en sus sedosos cabellos castaños mientras sonreía.

-"Creo que con los años luce mejor en ti".- el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura me llenó de vida el alma, amaba a esta mujer con toda la intensidad que un ser humano pueda sentir, era mi necesidad, y hoy por fin después de mucho esperar, seríamos uno en cuerpo y alma.

Ahora fui yo el que aprovecho la distracción de Sakura para regresarla a la posición original, debajo de mí cubriendo todo su cuerpo, el que solo me pertenecía a mí y a nadie más.

La sorpresa de Sakura se vio reflejada en sus ojos, pero rápidamente fue cambiada por el deseo y el placer del momento. Las rosas que estaban en el jarrón de mi mesa de noche me dieron una idea. Había una entre todas esas flores, grande, abierta en toda su belleza, resaltando de las demás. Me moví con cuidado para tomarla y cuando la tuve en mis manos, acaricié con ella las mejillas de Sakura. Ella cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la sensación aterciopelada de los pétalos de la rosa.

-"Siempre quise hacer esto".- le susurré deslizando la rosa por sus pechos hasta llegar a su vientre. Los suspiros de Sakura me invitaban a continuar. Lentamente fui despojándola de su última prenda. Y la maravilla que vi, no se comparaba con la de minutos atrás. Tener a la mujer que amas en toda su belleza natural es algo indescriptible.

El pequeño cuerpo de Sakura se contrajo al sentirse expuesta, pero de inmediato entrelace mis dedos con los suyos para que supiera que no tenía de que avergonzarse. Era la hora, el momento con el que siempre soñamos los dos, y no había marcha atrás.

Con la única mano que tenía libre me despoje de mi última prenda, no sabía que estaba tan excitado hasta que estuve totalmente desnudo. Rocé el cuerpo de ella, el simple contacto provocó un gemido y su cuerpo juntándose más al mío. La mano de Sakura me apretó más fuerte. La sentí temblar por un momento.

-"Seré cuidadoso".- le dije para tranquilizara a ella, y también para tranquilizarme a mí.

-"Por favor…".- me pidió ella.

Separé un poco sus piernas para poder acomodarme mejor, y antes de que entrará en ella, nos miramos fijamente, sintiendo el corazón del otro latiendo a toda velocidad, con la confianza depositada en el otro. Y poco a poco la fui penetrando, sus ojos se cerraron al sentirme dentro, invadida por el placer. Atravesé la barrera que nos separaba de la virginidad para entregarnos completamente a nuestras emociones.

Nuestros movimientos fueron lentos, igual que nuestros besos ahora que estábamos unidos, nuestras manos no se querían separar, y con cada fricción nos unimos más y más.

-"Te amo Sakura… te amo demasiado"

-"Yo… también te amo… Shaoran… con toda mi alma"

Era increíble que pudiéramos decir algo, estábamos totalmente entregados al placer, pero aun así la sinceridad de nuestras palabras nos lleno de amor, ternura, y pasión. Juntos llegamos al clímax, al desborde de toda emoción. Nuestros cuerpos sudaban y nuestras respiraciones eran aceleradas. Pero todo esto valía la pena, por estar con ella siempre, por hacer el amor con ella todos los días de nuestra vida, por nunca dejarla de amar, por ella… valía la pena.

-"Gracias mi amor… gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz".- le dije mientras me recostaba sobre su pecho, buscando el refugio en sus brazos.

-"Gracias a ti por amarme, Shaoran… por estar siempre conmigo".- respondió abrazándome y acariciando mi cabello. Su pecho subía y bajaba recuperando el aliento. Oía los latidos de su corazón, ese corazón que solo latía por mí. Nos fuimos quedando dormidos, sintiendo el aliento del otro. Y mientras acariciaba el vientre de Sakura, comencé a soñar con los hijos que íbamos a tener, quizás si fueran niñas tendrían los hermosos ojos de su madre…

El paraíso existía, estaba aquí en la Tierra al lado de Sakura, al lado de la mujer que amo, y que amaré por el resto de mis días…

LISJANPF

_**Continuara…**_

**Damas y caballeros. Con ustedes, la autora pervertida de este capitulo.**

**Este… ¿Hola? Buenas tardes, días o noches tengan mis queridas lectoras y mis queridos lectores. **

**La verdad estoy muy apenada, en parte porque tarde en actualizar, y además por este intento de lemon XD. Dios, me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo, y después de la presión de ciertas personas que no quiero nombrar, pues terminé escribiendo lo que acaban de leer. Así que agradeceremos a esas lindas personas por apoyarme y presionarme (Hola mi amorcito, hola Chris XD jeje)**

**Una vez más, a mi querida Onee-sama, si lees esto, ¡¡no le vayas a decir a nuestra mamá!! Jajaja XD. **

**¿Y que les pareció? ¿Meloso? ¿Súper azucarado? ¿Fatal? ¿Demasiado bueno para ser real? XD. Pues ustedes tienen la última palabra para decidir y opinar sobre el tema, y por supuesto sobre el capitulo en general. **

**Y tengo una noticia que darles, no sé si sea buena o mala pero: acaban de terminar de leer el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia. Así es mis queridas lectoras y mis queridos lectores, el próximo capitulo será el final, hagan sus apuestas, opinen sobre lo que creen que pasará y espero que les guste el final.**

**Muchísimas gracias desde mi corazoncito por todo su apoyo a través de sus hermosos reviews, me hacen muy muy feliz y es por eso que intento no atrasarme con la historia. Las quiero y los quiero (¿Por qué ahora ando distinguiendo entre ellas y ellos XD?) y cualquier cosa manden su opinión. **

**Bueno, ahora a trabajar en el último capitulo y a esperar a ver si concreto mi nuevo proyecto, que me da mucha pena, pero aun no tiene fecha de publicación, así que mejor no ilusiono de más jeje. **

**Cuídense mucho, pórtense bien, saquen muchos dieces en la U o en la preparatoria y nos estaremos viendo pronto. **

**Nota de Chris (espero que Mari no la note):**** Bien chicos, intenté por todos los medios hacer reaccionar a la cabezota de Angel Zafiro, pero no me hizo caso ¡Se supone que este lemon iba a ser salvaje! Sin embargo, la señorita diabetes insistió con eso del amor y pues… ¡yo no la llamaría pervertida! (XD) Por cierto, esta autora no merece reviews. Y no, no es la envidia ni tampoco una apuñalada por la espalda. Lo entenderán cuando lean el capi final (Buaa! T-T)**

**Salu2 y Bsos**

**xoxo **


	10. En el valle de las rosas

**El valle de las rosas**

**By: Angel Zafiro. **

**Nota inicial:** Aquí los dejo con el final de mi historia, mil perdones por la demora… espero que les guste, y ya después de leer y mandarme su comentario, pueden matarme jajajaja.

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_El paraíso existía, estaba aquí en la Tierra al lado de Sakura, al lado de la mujer que amo, y que amaré por el resto de mis días…_

**Capítulo final****:**

"**En el valle de las rosas"**

_Aún el cielo, es infierno sin ti_

_**Shaoran**_

Despertar. Y sentir el aroma y la calidez de su piel invadiendo mis sentidos, ha sido el despertar más hermoso de toda mi vida. Mi cara aun reposa en su pecho, sintiendo como respira lenta y acompasadamente. Su desnudez era en parte cubierta por la fina sabana y en parte por mi cuerpo. Y a pesar de que la mañana era un poco fría, la tibieza de nuestros cuerpos retozando en la cama, nos daba el calor necesario para olvidar lo demás.

El desayuno estaba servido, la bandeja de plata con fruta y demás se encontraba en una pequeña mesa. Sonreí al ver el gesto que las señoras de las cocinas y el consejero de mi padre tenían conmigo y con Sakura; quien seguramente, se habría escondido debajo de la cama y con las sabanas tapándose hasta la cabeza en cuanto entrara alguien a la habitación.

Hubiese sido una escena muy graciosa. Pero creo que ya era hora de despertar a la dormilona chica que tenía la mala costumbre de levantarse tarde. Moviéndola lentamente y susurrando su nombre, intenté hacer que despertara, pero ella simplemente cambió de posición quitándome gran parte de la sabana para cubrirse. La sonrisa se volvió a posar en mi rostro. Era como una pequeña niña que no quería hacer sus deberes.

-"Sakura…".- susurré. -"tu hermano dice que te levantes… o te aventará un balde de agua fría…"

-"¡No te atrevas, hermano!".- respondió Sakura casi saltando de la cama, pero sin dejar de cubrirse con las sabanas.

No pude evitar carcajearme por su reacción. Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido, intentó salir de la cama, pero se lo impedí, la atraje por la cintura mientras seguía riendo.

-"No es gracioso, Shaoran, me asustaste… pude haberte soltado un golpe".- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-"No creo que me hubieras golpeado, amor, soy más rápido y pude evitarlo"

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarme burlonamente. –"Dudo mucho que lo hubieras evitado, seguro ni siquiera lo esperarías"

Esta mujer era increíble, la vida con ella sería divertida, espontánea, alocada hasta cierto punto, sería como tener diez años otra vez.

-"Su desayuno esta servido, mi lady".- le ofrecí la mesa con la comida después de ponerme mi pantalón.

-"¿Quién trajo todo esto?".- preguntó mientras me sentaba a su lado al borde de la cama.

-"Creo que las cocineras… no lo sé, cuando desperté ya estaba aquí".- pasé un brazo por su hombro y al instante el rojo subió hasta su cara; incluso se tapó más.

-"O sea que… tu crees… que nos vieron".- dijo tímidamente casi susurrando.

-"Mientras no hayan oído lo que paso anoche creo que todo lo demás no importa".- tomé una fresa y se la ofrecí. Abrió la boca y la deposité sonriendo.

Comió en silencio un par de bocados más, yo solo contemplaba con envidia cada mordisco que le daba a las frutas… hubiese querido ser yo quien le diera ese manjar, de boca a boca, combinar el sabor de sus labios con el jugo de cada pedazo de fruta, experimentando todos los placeres de la vida…

-"¿Tú no comerás?".- me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-"Sólo si me lo das tú"".- le respondí provocando en ella un tono rosado en sus mejillas y su risa cantarina que tanto me encantaba.

-"Esta bien…".- tomó un trozo de fruta con un tenedor y me lo ofreció. –"Di `Ah´".- abrí la boca tomando lo que me daba. Me sentía extasiado de estar así con ella, aunque el gesto era algo infantil, con ella todo era mejor. Su sonrisa iluminó su rostro, invadiéndome y contagiándome también.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio por un par de minutos más mientras mi mente reflexionaba sobre los últimos eventos que habían sucedido. Mi padre estaba confundido con respecto a mi decisión, sé que lo puse en una encrucijada, apoyarme o no, pero no importa cual sea su veredicto, no le guardo rencor, ni ningún tipo de odio, Sakura me ha enseñado eso y más, y es por eso que estoy haciendo esto por ella y por mi felicidad. El contacto de la suave mano de Sakura en mi mejilla me trae, nuevamente, a la realidad.

-"¿Te preocupa algo?".- la angustia que se forma en el rostro de mi amada me perturba, quizás mi cara demuestra preocupación o tal vez sea mi ceño fruncido, pues su mano se ha dirigido ahí.

-"No… no pasa nada"

-"¿Estas… seguro?".- su pregunta ahora me toma por sorpresa, más que eso, es su forma de expresármela, probablemente piensa que me he arrepentido de lo que pasó anoche con nosotros… Y para calmar esa inquietud, la atraigo a mí para besarla, dulcemente, tiernamente, sólo como nosotros sabemos hacerlo.

-"Estoy completamente seguro de todo, Sakura… y estoy tan feliz de que estés conmigo, de que hayas aceptado casarte conmigo… por eso quiero que nos vayamos a otro lugar… para seguir viviendo todo este amor que siento por ti…"

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron poco a poco de lágrimas que borré con mis dedos mientras corrían por sus mejillas, le estaba hablando con el corazón en la mano, con toda la sinceridad del mundo, con todo el amor que mis palabras me permitían expresarle…

-"Pero… Shaoran… ¿qué hay de tu padre?... ¿Y… y de Tomoyo?... ¿Qué hay de tu futuro como rey?"

-"Mi futuro eres tu, Sakura… la corona, la riquezas y todos los títulos no me interesan en lo más mínimo, sólo me importas tú… tú y nadie más"

-"¿Dejarás todo por mí?"

-"Tú eres mi todo, Sakura"

Sakura fue la que inició el beso esta vez abrazándome también con todas sus fuerzas, creo que esa era su forma de agradecer todo el afecto que siento por ella, y yo encantado lo recibía. Cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire, ambos teníamos unas enormes sonrisas adornando nuestras caras.

-"Entonces… ¿te irás conmigo?"

-"Hasta el fin del mundo"

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Sakura**_

Después de desayunar con Shaoran, me puse un vestido que amablemente me había traído una de las doncellas del castillo, todas esas señoras eran muy gentiles conmigo, y yo les agradecía todo lo que hacían por nosotros. Necesitaba ir a casa a ver a mi hermano, pues seguramente debe estar angustiado desde que… bueno, desde que me llevaron a ese lugar… además, y sé que será doloroso, debo despedirme de él, pues esta misma tarde partiré con Shaoran a nuestra nueva vida.

Pensé que Shaoran me conduciría a las puertas traseras del palacio, nunca me esperé que el consejero real nos estuviera esperando en la entrada principal con un carruaje pequeño listo para que me llevara a casa. Shaoran abrió la puerta para mí mientras extendía la mano para que subiera al interior, pero antes de soltarla depósito un beso en ella y un susurró con un _"te amo"_ como siempre lo hace cuando nos despedimos.

Las calles en la ciudad estaban apenas en movimiento, los comerciantes en el mercado ya empezaban a sacar y a poner a la venta sus mercancías. Empezaba a ponerme nerviosa, ¿cómo le iba a explicar a Touya que partiría de la ciudad ese mismo día? Seguramente le rompería el corazón, sufrimos a la muerte de nuestra madre y más aún con la partida sin razón de nuestro padre, y ahora, _yo_ me quería alejar de su lado. ¿Sería acaso un monstruo para dejarlo solo? Creo que ahora tiene mucha razón al haberme dicho siempre ese apodo. El carruaje se va deteniendo lentamente y mis nervios aumentan.

La puerta se abre y la mano del cochero aparece para que yo pueda bajar del vehículo, le doy las gracias y parte nuevamente al palacio. Las manos me sudan mientras las tengo en el picaporte de la puerta de mi casa, dentro está poco iluminado por los primeros rayos de sol adornado con el silencio total. Sentado en una silla junto a la mesa, está mi hermano durmiendo, se ve el cansancio en su rostro y en el hecho de que ambos brazos caen colgados de la mesa. Antes de moverlo para despertarlo tomo aire para calmar la ansiedad que tengo en el interior.

Luego de moverlo por un par de minutos empieza a despertar algo entumido a causa de la posición en la que estuvo. Su rostro viaja a donde me encuentro para saber quién fue la persona que lo despertó. Sus ojos casi se salen de orbita cuando me ve parada a su lado.

-"¡Sakura! ¿Eres tú? ¿No eres un mal sueño?".- dice después de tirar la silla al suelo y tomarme por los brazos para examinar si no era un producto de su imaginación.

-"Si Touya, soy yo".- le respondo mientras sonrió para calmarlo. Él, al parecer, no me creyó, así que me dio un fuerte abrazo para asegurarse. Un choque de emociones se apoderó de mí, la alegría de verme liberada de ese horrible lugar para volver junto a mi hermano, y que en unos instantes nos volveríamos a separar, y esta vez, quizás, para toda la vida.

-"Gracias al cielo que estas bien, no sabes lo frustrante que fue todo esto, no sabía que hacer… y esa maldita mujer que no me dejaba verte ni mucho menos me dejaba sacarte de ahí… pero no debo hablar así es la reina… aunque deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ponerle las manos en el cuello y estrangularla… lo bueno que _ella_ estaba ahí…".- de pronto calló sus palabras enrojecido por lo último que había dicho. Sonreí, sabía que a mi hermano le gustaba la chica de aquel puesto en el mercado, y sabía que ella también gustaba de él… tal vez ella lo ayudaría a superar el golpe de mi partida con el tiempo, y desde ahora se lo agradecía infinitamente.

-"Aah, así que por fin le haces caso a la chica".- dije para tomar unos minutos más de ventaja antes de soltarle mis noticias a mi hermano.

-"Deja de decir locuras, Sakura".- ver sonrojar a mi hermano era muy gracioso, casi siempre era él quien me molestaba, ella mi _última_ oportunidad de molestarlo. Me senté en una silla con algo de seriedad, que no pasó desapercibido por mi hermano. Tomó la silla que había tirado cuando se levantó y también se sentó.

-"¿Qué sucede, Sakura?".- la pregunta que tanto temía salió, y lo inevitable tenía que decirse.

-"Hermano… Touya… verás… yo"

-"¿Qué pasa, Sakura? ¿Te hicieron algo en ese maldito lugar? Dime quien lo hizo y ahora mismo iré a partirle todo el rostro…".- Touya se levantó con brusquedad, pero lo detuve por la mano antes de que partiera.

-"¡Espera!... no… no me paso nada malo, es… es otra cosa".- estaba tan nerviosa que mis manos sudaban mientras sostenía las de mi hermano.

-"Sakura, me estás poniendo nervioso a mi también, ¿qué pasa? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea".- y era cierto, Touya fue un gran apoyo para mí, y se lo debo, además de que él no sabe toda la verdad sobre quien es el chico con el que me veo a escondidas… quizás lo sospeche, pero es mejor confirmárselo ahora.

-"Bueno hermano… verás, yo… yo… Shaoran…"

-"¿Shaoran? ¿Hablas del príncipe?... ¿Qué te dijo ese maldito? ¿Te hizo una propuesta a cambio de tu libertad?"

-"¡No, hermano! No es eso, es que… esto es muy difícil…".- suspiré, tomé más aire, y solté todo. –"Touya… me voy a ir con Shaoran esta tarde… él es… él es la persona más importante de mi vida".- esto último lo dije con toda la rapidez con la que podía hablar, totalmente roja, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, y con el tono de voz más alto de lo normal.

Los ojos de Touya se perdían en un punto lejano a la realidad, creo que intentaba procesar las palabras que acaba de escuchar como si fuera mentira o como si buscara alguna nota de broma en mi voz… pero nada de eso iba a encontrar; fui sincera, y aunque lo dije torpemente, es todo lo que siento, y todo lo que quiero hacer…

El silencio se volvió a apoderar de la casa, mi hermano aún estaba en estado petrificado, solo sentía su pulso correr por su mano, de lo contrario hubiera pensado que habría muerto de la impresión. Un movimiento de sus dedos nos trajo de vuelta a la realidad, esperaba oír el sermón de mi vida, ya veía volar los jarrones, las sillas, y todo objeto que se atravesará por el camino de mi hermano, ya lo veía encerrándome en mi cuarto hasta que llegará Shaoran preocupado por no asistir a nuestro lugar de encuentro para irnos, ya lo veía enfrentándose a un duelo con él, en el cual no sabría quien de los dos ganaría, pero siendo mi honor el que se ponía en juego, alguno de los dos iba a morir a manos del otro… se oye demasiado dramático y era lo que esperaba… no lo que hizo después…

Me tomó de las manos, me paró y me acomodó entre sus brazos en un suave y tierno abrazo acariciando mi cabello, como cuando me consolaba por la partida de nuestros padres. Igual que mi hermano me sorprendí de su acción, sin embargo comprendí… él aceptaba mi locura, aceptaba que partiera con mi felicidad, que no mirara atrás y que siguiera mi vida, junto a la persona que más quiero en el mundo.

-"Será mejor que vayas por tus cosas si no quieres hacer esperar al mocoso ese".- no me di cuenta cuando ambos estábamos llorando, aunque mi hermano lo disimulo muy bien, su voz se quebró al hablar y mientras me limpiaba el rostro, nos sonreímos, sabiendo que no importaban las distancias, siempre nos apoyaríamos, y siempre nos llevaríamos en el corazón.

-"Ve".- me revolvió el cabello y yo asentí, me fui corriendo a tomar mis pocas pertenencias, con la satisfacción y la seguridad de que todo iba a estar bien, de que nada entre mi hermano y yo cambiaría, de que siempre estaríamos juntos. No me tomó mucho tiempo meter todo en una bolsa y cuando salí, Touya de brazos cruzados miraba por la ventana el amanecer, deje un momento mis cosas para despedirme de él.

-"Yo…".- intenté llamar su atención, él me miró y las lágrimas me traicionaron. Lloré en su pecho mientras acariciaba mi cabello, era muy difícil para mí separarme de su lado, pero sabía en el fondo de mi corazón, que algún día iba a ser el momento de decir adiós.

-"Si ese mocoso te hace algo malo puedes volver aquí, y juró que yo mismo le cortaré la cabeza".- reí un poco por su comentario, ese era el Touya que quería llevarme en la memoria, el que siempre me defendía de los demás y el que asustaba a los otros chicos que se me querían acercar en plan amoroso.

-"Descuida, sé que él es el indicado"

-"Más le vale"

-"Te quiero mucho, hermano"

-"Y yo a ti, monstruo"

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Estaba desesperado. Tenia que huir. Tenía que tomar el dinero y las cosas que le pertenecían y desaparecer del lugar. No podía perder el tiempo. Sus socios lo habían abandonado e incluso, lo habían amenazado diciendo que contarían sobre sus negocios fraudulentos.

_Las puertas del salón se abrieron llamando la atención de los hermanos. Eran Eriol y James. Ambos entraron a paso veloz, Marianne de inmediato se levantó de su asiento corriendo a recibir a los recién llegados._

_-"Gracias a Dios que regresaron".- dijo Marianne mientras abrazaba a James, lo había extrañado tanto, y la angustia que formó su partida, habían hecho anhelar este momento en la joven. Marianne de pronto recordó el asunto por el cual James fue de viaje, se separó de él, y buscando en su mirada una respuesta, supo que todo estaba bien cuando él le sonrió. _

_-"Encontramos a Shaoran esta mañana y lo trajimos de inmediato a la ciudad".- habló Eriol para informar a los hermanos. –"Seguramente en este momento debe estar sacando a Sakura de donde la tienen encerrada".- esto último lo dijo mirando a su socio, algo en su interior le decía que Marius sabía más de lo que aparentaba sobre como su amiga había ido a parar a un calabozo en el castillo. _

_Marius captó el mensaje. Eriol no era tan tonto y seguramente sabía de sus amoríos con la prometida del príncipe. Pero eso a su socio no parecía importarle, había algo más en su mirada poniéndolo en alerta a todos sus sentidos._

_-"Deberían quedarse a descansar, es tarde y puede ser peligroso".- sugirió Marianne a sus invitados._

_-"No creo que sea buena idea, querida".- dijo de forma gentil James. –"Pero será mejor que nos vayamos, ya cumplimos nuestra misión… ¿no vienes, Eriol?".-le llamó a su amigo. El joven de cabellos negros miró a su amigo, quien de inmediato entendió el mensaje en sus ojos. –"Aunque creo que se me antoja una taza de té… ¿qué dices si la bebemos juntos, Marianne?"_

_-"Ah… pues… digo que esta… bien".- contestó la chica, sorprendida por el cambio de tema._

_-"De acuerdo, vayamos entonces".- tomó del brazo a la joven sacándola de la estancia y dejar a ambos comerciantes discutir sus asuntos._

_-"Es obvio que quieres hablar conmigo, Eriol…".- habló el hombre de mirada castaña mientras se dirigía a tomar un vaso de su bebida favorita. –"Sólo que la tonta de mi hermana no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor cuando esta cerca del idiota de James".- dijo de forma despectiva dándole un sobro a su trago._

_-"Es obvio que a ti no te agrada que Marianne simpatice que James… siempre te ha gustado controlar a tu hermana".- atacó el joven de mirada azulada. La furia de Marius se hizo evidente cuando rompió el vaso y retó con la mirada a su socio._

_-"¿Qué diablos quieres, Eriol?".- preguntó perdiendo la paciencia que tenia en ese momento. El joven comerciante sonrió complacido ante lo que había logrado, y fue a servirse una copa también._

_-"Verás Marius, no entiendo aún como es posible que malgastaras la mitad de la fortuna de tu familia en "tus negocios"… negocios que afortunadamente yo no estoy involucrado, de lo contrario estaría igual o más desesperado que tú".- Marius temblaba. Si, por primera vez en su miserable vida conocía el miedo, y por un momento pasó por su cabeza las consecuencias de lo que le esperaba después de que se descubrieran sus fraudes._

_-"Tus padres trabajaron duro por conseguir toda esa riqueza para que tú hermana y tú vivieran sin problemas… no para que los hicieras".- Eriol tomó un sorbo de su trago. –"Espero que no hayas tocado ni un centavo de lo que le corresponde a Marianne, porque no solamente tus clientes te buscaran, también lo hará ella"_

_-"Marianne me dejó administrar la fortuna a mi manera… así que no puede reclamar nada".- contestó el hombre con el poco valor que le quedaba._

_-"¡Como te atreves!".- Eriol se le iba a lanzar encima, pero se detuvo ante la amenaza de Marius con uno de sus abrecartas de plata, era un arma pequeña, pero quien la tenía en la mano no estaba en razón. _

_-"Eres listo, por eso me agradas".- se burló Marius cuando Eriol retrocedió un paso._

_-"Eres un mal nacido… será mejor que te prepares para lo que se te avecina "socio", mañana todo el lugar sabrá de tus pequeños fraudes…".- Eriol retó con la mirada a Marius, y de inmediato la cobardía se apoderó de él nuevamente. –"Pero sobre todo se enterarán de tu lío amoroso con la prometida del príncipe, creo que con eso le pagaran tú y esa maldita mujer a Sakura todas las porquerías que le han hecho"_

_-"No te atreverías".- intentó alegar Marius señalando con el abrecartas._

_-"¡¿Crees que no lo haría?! No me conoces aún Marius, además, ¿no crees que después de meses de espera por su dinero, tus acreedores sientan muchos deseos de verte para recibir su paga o cortarte en miles de pedacitos?_

_Marius dejó caer el abrecartas cuando su mano temblaba más de la cuenta, la cobardía lo abandonó y entró en un estado total de pánico, sus ojos no podían engañar a nadie._

_-"Todo está por terminar para ti Marius, la vida de lujos y placeres que conocías se acabó, de nada te servirá rezar, Dios no escucha a gente como tú…".- había algo de piedad y lastima en la voz de Eriol, que miraba al hombre de ojos castaños como si fuera inferior a él. –"Nada ni nadie te podrá salvar, tu ruina llegó amigo… pero descuida, veré que tu hermana no sea involucrada en esto"_

_Eriol dio media vuelta, y salió del estudio, dejando sólo al hombre con sus problemas…_

Pero él no se hundiría, no señor. Haría una última jugada antes de irse. Sin embargo había un problema, su despacho estaba totalmente revuelto. Papeles y cajones fuera de su sitio, sólo le faltaba _una pieza_ para poder irse, pero, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde la había dejado? ¿Cuándo fue la _última vez_ que la vio? Después de una par de horas, no sólo su despacho si no también su casa estaba hecha un desastre. Aún le faltaba un solo cuarto, no creía que estuviera ahí, pero era necesario revisar.

Entró sin pedir permiso a la habitación de su hermana, que se encontraba en la terraza de su cuarto, pero al oír el brusco movimiento de su puerta al abrirse, además de cómo sus cosas volaban por el aire ante la inspección de Marius, entró a la habitación entre desconcertada y enojada.

-"¿Qué diablos haces?".- le preguntó a su hermano mientras le quitaba de las manos un de sus alhajeros.

-"¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde _la escondiste_?".- dijo el hombre echo una furia, y con los ojos desorbitados por la desesperación. La chica se sorprendió, nunca había visto a Marius tan enojado, que no sabia que decir.

Marius tomó de forma brusca el cabello a su hermana y volvió a preguntar muy lentamente, mientras sacudía a la chica. –"¿Dónde… tienes… _eso_?"

-"No sé de qué hablas… y me estas lastimando, Marius".- se defendió Marianne intentando zafarse del amarre de su hermano. –"Suéltame… por favor".- añadió mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la joven, haciendo entrar en razón a Marius.

La soltó mientras la cordura entraba a su cabeza y caía de rodillas al suelo, aún así temblaba a causa de la desesperación, su hermana lo notó, y sin importar ser atacada nuevamente por su hermano, se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Marius se sorprendió tanto como Marianne por esa acción, pero aún así dejó que los brazos de su hermana lo envolvieran, algo entró en el interior del hombre, una mezcla de culpa y agradecimiento al corresponder el acto.

-"Perdóname Marianne… nunca… nunca fue mi intención… lastimarte".- habló con arrepentimiento el comerciante mientras reposaba en el pecho de su hermana, le asaltaron a la mente todas las situaciones y los momentos en los que hizo sufrir a su hermana, movido por la ira, el deseo, y la desesperación de que ella lo dejara… -"Sé que… no merezco que me perdones… pero… en verdad… estoy arrepentido… y también sé… que soy un asco como hermano… como hombre… y que nunca me perdonaré por lo que hice… malgaste la fortuna de nuestros padres… me acumulé deudas y tuve trato con la peor gente del mundo… pero sobre todo… el daño que te hice a ti… es el que jamás me voy a perdonar…"

Marius sollozaba cada palabra, cada frase de su suplica por ser perdonado, Marianne lo escuchaba, atenta a cada letra, por años espero esa disculpa; sin embargo ahora que la escuchaba, el corazón se le encogía a causa del dolor que ambos estaban sufriendo. Acariciaba el cabello de su hermano en un intento de consolarlo y de transmitirle el sentimiento del perdón. Marianne era una mujer comprensible, si, había sufrido, pero él también había sufrido, más que ella quizás, por eso entendía su dolor.

-"Superaremos esto… _Mari_…".- dijo Marianne, y al momento de escucharla, su hermano se separó de ella con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro.

-"Hace mucho tiempo que no me llamabas así"

-"Hace mucho tiempo que _no eras_ _mi_ hermano".- Marius le sonrió a la joven, la sonrisa que Marianne recordaba de los años felices cuando ellos eran niños y su hermano y ella jugaban por los grandes jardines de su casa en Londres, o cuando se quedaban muy tarde a mirar las estrellas, y él prometía que _siempre la cuidaría_. Pero ahora tenían una nueva oportunidad, y juntos saldrían adelante.

Esta vez, fue Marius quien abrazó a su hermana, sabía que tardaría en recuperar otra vez la confianza de su hermana por él, valía la pena luchar por conseguirlo, el pasado no lo podía borrar, pero iba a sanar las heridas que había causado, y esperaba que durante el proceso, su hermana lo perdonará por completo.

De pronto, algo vino a la mente del comerciante… el día que se habían llevado a Sakura de su casa… _él_ había metido a _su_ estudio a una persona, una persona con la que compartían un romance a escondidas de toda la corte del rey, una persona que en éste momento empezaba a odiar con todas sus fuerzas, y que haría que pagaran las consecuencias _juntos_…

Separó una vez más de sus brazos a Marianne mientras le sonreía, le besó la frente y empezó a salir de la habitación cuando un presentimiento lo detuvo en la puerta, regresó a ver a su hermana que aún mantenía la sonrisa en el rostro y le dijo:

-"Gracias por esta oportunidad… prometo que seré mejor esta vez…".- se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente otra vez. –"Te quiero, _Mary_".- y salió del lugar para ir a buscar a la mujer con la que tenía que ajustar cuentas… y si se encontraba alguien por su camino también las pagaría…

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Shaoran**_

En cuanto partió el carruaje junto con Sakura, subí corriendo a mi habitación a recoger solo lo indispensable para nuestra partida… tomaríamos el mismo carruaje que fue a dejar a mi amada a su casa hasta el puerto más cercano, planeaba que tomáramos el primer barco que zarpará al país vecino, Eriol me había dicho una vez que era un bello sito; sería el lugar adecuado para empezar una nueva vida.

Llevaría suficiente dinero para mantenernos hasta que encontrará algún empleo o algo así, podría prestar mis servicios como maestro de espada o dando lecciones de monta, sentía una adrenalina corriendo por mi cuerpo al saber que por primera vez en mi vida sabría lo que era ganarse el pan de cada día, y eso, por extraño que parezca, me hacía sentir emocionado. Mi mente empezaba nuevamente a divagar, por nada del mundo, y aunque suene un poco controlador y autoritario, no permitiría que Sakura trabajara, ella se encargaría de cuidar y educar a nuestros hijos, y en las tardes, cuando yo regresará de mis labores, ella me esperaría con su hermosa sonrisa en la puerta de nuestra casa.

Sonreí. Que hermoso sería ese momento.

Pero tendría que esperar, porque ahora mis pensamientos eran interrumpidos por el sonido que alguien producía al llamar a la puerta de mi habitación. Pensé que sería Tomoyo, sé que se disgustaría conmigo y con Sakura por no avisarle de nuestros planes con mayor anticipación, pero estaba seguro que los aceptaría, y aunque nos doliera la despedida, la afrontaríamos porque sabríamos que no es una para siempre; sin embargo, no era ella la que esperaba en el umbral, era la odiosa de Samantha vestida en un pesado, o eso se veía, vestido rojo carmesí, de los que tanto le gusta usar. Con la rabia a todo lo que daba en su rostro, con las manos en puños, y sin esperar invitación de mi parte a entrar, me pasó por alto para inspeccionar lo que había en mi cama.

-"¿Dónde está?".- empezó a revisar por debajo de la cama, el closet, el baño, y todos los sitios visibles o no de la habitación, aventando y desarreglando por donde pasaba. –"¿Dónde está esa maldita mujer?".- En dos zancadas le di alcance mientras buscaba nuevamente debajo de la cama y la tomé por las muñecas de las manos con brusquedad y violencia, ya no me importaba si le hacía daño o no.

-"No te atrevas a decirle _maldita_ a Sakura".- le dije mientras apretaba más de la cuenta mi amarre. –"No catalogues a una mujer que es mucho mejor que tu en la misma especie a la que perteneces"

-"¡Como te atreves!...".- intentó zafarse, pero yo era más fuerte que ella. –"Soy tu prometida y merezco…"

-"¡Tú ya no eres mi prometida! Y no mereces nada de mi parte, ni mi consideración ni nada… esta misma tarde regresarás con tus padres a Londres, si es que te quieren de vuelta, si no, tendrás que buscar fortuna en otro lado, conmigo ya no tienes nada".- la solté y cayó al suelo, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos en un arrebato por ver quien odiaba más al otro.

-"Eres un desgraciado, Shaoran… tú y tu maldita mujer pagarán todo lo que me han hecho…"

-"Nadie te ha hecho nada, Samantha, eres tú la que se ha provocado la desgracia… ya no tienes a nadie a tu favor, nunca nadie te ha querido, tus padres te soltaron al mejor postor porque ya no te soportaban, que felicidad la suya cuando te vieron partir, pero me condenaron a mi a cuidarte, y yo no pienso seguir con tu carga… así que te recomiendo que empieces a hacer las maletas _querida_, hoy mismo te vas"

La levanté de las muñecas otra vez y la conduje con la poca caballerosidad que se merecía hasta la puerta, cerrándola en su cara y escuchando el grito que provocó después. Respiré con más calma, otra de las razones por las que renunciaba a ser rey, que todo el mundo desidia todo por ti, desde el traje que debías usar hasta la mujer con la que tenías que casarte, empezaba a sentirme liberado de esas cadenas cuando le cerré la puerta a Samantha, no más esclavitud en mi vida, era el momento de romper las cadenas y volar lejos de esta prisión de oro.

Y que mejor libertad que los brazos de mi amada Sakura.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Samantha estaba furiosa, por lo que había visto en el cuarto de Shaoran, esté se preparaba para marcharse, entonces todo lo que le dijo a su padre la noche anterior era verdad, él se iría y dejaría su puesto como heredero al trono… lo dejaría todo por esa mujer…

-"¿Amanecimos de malas?".- le preguntó la princesa Tomoyo quien había visto como su hermano le cerraba la puerta en la cara de la rubia. La joven estaba realmente feliz al saber que su hermano había puesto en su lugar a su madre y a la rubia por defender a Sakura, ahora Tomoyo esperaba el momento de empezar a tirar a la calle las ropas de la joven londinense.

-"Eres una maldita bruja igual que tu amiga".- señaló a Tomoyo acusatoriamente, intentando hacer que la chica se intimidara por su amenaza. –"Las odio… por su culpa Shaoran no me ama y ahora se irá con ella"

-"¿De verdad? Vaya, y no me dijeron que sí irían".- dijo Tomoyo más ofendida por saber que su hermano y su amiga se escaparían que por insulto. –"Pero no sé de que te quejas… tú nunca podrás ser como Sakura, ella es el amor de la vida de mi hermano, y ninguna otra mujer puede tener una oportunidad con él… acepta tu derrota, _querida_, nunca te perteneció nada de Shaoran, nunca ibas a superar el recuerdo, el pasado hubiera sido la sombra de tu matrimonio, en los ojos de Shaoran sólo verías el reflejo del amor que siente por Sakura, su cuerpo estaría aquí, pero su corazón estaría con ella…"

-"¡Basta! ¡No te quiero oír más!"

-"Es la verdad, Samantha, nunca fuiste nada para Shaoran… sólo la piedra que estaba amarrada a su cuello, pero ahora es libre… libre para hacer lo que él quiera y lo que él quiere es a Sakura"

Samantha sentía una impotencia por las palabras de Tomoyo, rabia, ira, desesperación y frustración… quería llorar de coraje, pero no le daría el gusto a la mujer frente a ella… por su mente pasaban las escenas que ella escuchaba, y sólo un deseo superó a los todos juntos… venganza…

Pero tenía que ser rápida, ellos se irían… ella acabaría humillada, sería catalogada al ser despreciada por el príncipe, al haber perdido ante una cualquiera, incluso antes de empezar la batalla como bien se lo recalcaba Tomoyo… ¿pero cómo vengarse? ¿Con qué?

Un destello de maldad cruzó por sus azulados ojos… tenía la herramienta para llevar a cabo su plan… era perfecta… había visto como funcionaba, no era tan tonta y sabría como usarla… sí, esa era su solución…

Tomoyo vio la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de la rubia mientras maquilaba su plan, y al ver sus ojos lo confirmó:

-"¿Qué planeas, maldita?".- susurró la princesa. El rostro de Samantha se puso la mascara de la indiferencia y la adrenalina por salir a hacer su plan la hizo correr más rápido de lo que había hecho en su vida. Tomoyo tuvo un mal presentimiento, ¿salir a seguirla? ¿Decirle a Shaoran? ¿Buscar ayuda? Optó por esa opción y también salió corriendo en dirección contraria a Samantha.

-"Si les haces algo, te voy a matar, maldita bruja rubia"

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Shaoran**_

Mis ansias por irme de aquí me hicieron hacer todo más rápido de lo normal. Wei me trajo unas ropas menos llamativas a las que acostumbro a vestir, para no atraer las miradas de la gente. Tomé la pequeña maleta que contenía las pocas posesiones que merecían la pena ser llevadas conmigo, y antes de salir de la habitación, la contemplé por última vez, y como si mis recuerdos se vieran reflejados fuera de mi, cada uno de los buenos momentos que viví aquí me llenaron de alegría, desde las veces en que mi padre se tomaba un tiempo para jugar conmigo, o cuando el mismo Wei me daba lecciones de literatura, o cuando mi madre venía a darme las buenas noches. Pero sin duda el más vivido de mis recuerdos fue el de anoche, cuando Sakura y yo fuimos uno solo en cuerpo y alma.

Sonreí con nostalgia, ella era mi principio y sería mi fin, siempre estaríamos juntos… siempre…

Tomé mis cosas y salí, esperaba encontrarme a Tomoyo por el camino para despedirme de ella y agradecerle todo lo que hizo por Sakura y por mí, y encargarle a mi padre, pues sabía que Sonomi le haría la vida imposible ahora que me marchaba, y él necesitaba un aliado, y quien mejor que la propia hija de la reina, pero no la encontré, pensaba dejarle una nota diciéndole todo esto, pero se me hacía tarde con mi cita en el valle de la rosas, y no acostumbraba a llegar tarde.

-"Entonces… sí te iras"

La voz de mi padre al pie de las escaleras, me hizo girar aún con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta, dispuesto a enfrentarlo; yo ya había puesto los puntos sobre la mesa, y sabía que su decisión era difícil, pero ya no tenía más opción.

-"Así es padre, me voy".- él suspiró mientras se acercaba a mí a paso firme y con el semblante inexpresivo, pensé que llamaría a su guardia y me encerraría en mi habitación para que no me escapara y así tenerme bajo su custodia hasta que me hiciera viejo. Sin embargo, eso no pasó, simplemente me abrazó, como el día que regresé de mi pesadilla en Londres, fue un abrazo lleno de comprensión, de que sabía que su batalla contra mi locura de amor era un fracaso y que aceptaba su derrota apoyándome. Le correspondí el gesto y ahora la libertad que rebosaba en mi interior se mezclo con la paz, pues sabía que me iba sin resentimientos y sin rencores por parte de él.

-"Creo que no puedo retenerte más tiempo aquí ¿verdad?"

-"No padre, no puedes".- volvió a suspirar, y los años parecieron pesarle más de la cuenta nuevamente, me palmeó los hombros y me sonrió con tristeza.

-"Quería que fueras rey, Shaoran, sé que serías un buen rey… ella… ella también sería tu mejor soporte para esta carga tan difícil, si de verdad te ama lo hará"

-"Lo sé padre, pero ella no pertenece a esto, y no la voy a obligar a hacerlo, somos felices así, _yo soy feliz así, _además, Tomoyo será buena gobernante… nada que ver con su madre".- ironicé sobre la esposa de mi padre y él al igual que yo, sonrió.

-"Debes quererla mucho"

-"No tienes idea de cuanto, papá"

-"Tú madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti… sé que ella te cuidará a donde quiera que vayas"

-"Muchas gracias, padre, yo también espero que así sea".- volvió a abrazarme como si no quisiera dejarme irme, debía ser duro para él hacerlo.

-"Ve entonces… y promete que volverás para visitarme, y a tu hermana también"

-"No creo que después de que me vaya se me permita la entrada a este lugar padre, mucho menos a la ciudad".- lo dije pensando en el diablo de Sonomi, pues seguro mandaría a vigilar las fronteras por si algún día volvía me echaran de inmediato.

-"Siempre estarán las puertas abiertas de este castillo y de esta ciudad para ti y para esa adorable chica"

-"Muchas gracias, papá".- lo abracé y después le tendí la mano para estrecharla.

-"Buena suerte, hijo"

Y aquí estoy, parado sobre el risco en el valle de la rosas esperando por mi amada Sakura, que no importa que se trate de una situación de "huida", ella siempre llegará tarde. ¿O será que su hermano no la ha dejado venir? No había pensado en esa posibilidad, y yo la mande directamente con él. Diablos, tenía que ir a ver si no la había confinado de por vida a su habitación…

Pero no fue necesario, en cuando di la vuelta, ella estaba ahí, agitada de tanto correr, con una bolsa en la mano y la otra en el pecho buscando el aire que le faltaba, sonrió y yo con ella, entonces, al igual que mi padre, el hermano de Sakura había aceptado lo que sentíamos, y de esta forma nos daban su bendición, también le agradecí en silencio al hermano de Sakura por dejarla ir conmigo.

-"Mi hermano… me daba… las últimas recomendaciones".- me dijo mientras llegaba junto a mí recuperando el aire. –"Y me dijo… y me dijo que te dijera, que más te vale que me cuides o él mismo te matará".- Pero por supuesto la amenaza no podía faltar.

El tipo tenía complejo de guardia real, siempre cuidando de su hermana, para que a la primera oportunidad se fuera conmigo, pero claro, yo no era cualquier tipo y la iba a cuidar con mi vida si era necesario. Sonreí complacido, no conocía mucho al hermano de Sakura, pero sabía que esta partida se la había ganado. La abracé, pues por un momento tuve esa necesidad de tenerla entre mis brazos para transmitirle mi calor y recibir el suyo. Todo sería perfecto a partir de ahora.

-"Ya estaba a punto de ir a buscar a tu hermano para retarlo a duelo si no llegabas".- le conté lo que mi mente maquinaba antes de su llegada.

-"No hubiera sabido a quien apoyar".- me contestó con su rostro sobre mi pecho, se separó un instante y nos reímos de nuestros pensamientos. Ella se alejó de donde estábamos para mirar hacía el gran valle lleno de rosas a pesar de que ya no era su época. Creo que la nostalgia nos invadió a ambos al contemplar ese paisaje, era como la primera vez que nos vimos, todo el lugar nos parecía encantador, como salido de nuestras más hermosas fantasías.

-"Extrañaré este lugar".- susurró al viento mirando hacía el horizonte, para después darse la vuelta y ver en sus ojos las lágrimas que no deseaba que salieran. Volví a abrazarla, esta vez le di la espalda al valle mientras la consolaba acariciando su cabello, yo también extrañaría ese maravilloso lugar, pues no sólo forma parte de mi vida, si no que también hizo que descubriera al amor de mi vida…

-"Vendremos de vez en cuando, visitaremos a tu hermano, a mi padre, a Tomoyo y a Eriol, y a Marianne y a James también… pero no llores, aquí pasamos los mejores momentos de nuestra infancia y sobre todo ahora que nos volvimos a encontrar, no le llores a este lugar, Sakura, despídete de él con un bello recuerdo mejor"

-"Con un bello recuerdo".- repitió ella mientras acortábamos las distancias para unirnos en un beso, de los que siempre nos dábamos, dulces y tiernos, y de los que nunca nos cansábamos de darnos. Que mejor forma de agradecer por nuestro amor a este lugar que regalándole esta escena, nuestro más hermoso beso…

Y al parecer…

El último…

Pues un sonido raro rompió la quietud del momento, provocando que algunos pajarillos volaran asustados. Pero a los pocos instantes el silencio volvió pero no volvió sólo. Empecé a sentir como algo rápido, pequeño, y que producía una sensación abrasadora, como de fuego, como si quemara, impactaba dentro de mí. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados por el beso, pero lentamente los fui abriendo, el contacto con los labios de Sakura sólo era eso ahora, y su respiración se iba perdiendo poco a poco de mi boca.

Ella también abrió los ojos lentamente con una extraña palidez en el rostro, mil sensaciones vinieron después cuando sus manos se posaron en mi rostro, y algo tibio mojaba mi pecho.

-"Sha… Shaoran".- llamó Sakura, muy pálida y débil, temblaba, sus manos se sentían ligeramente frías y la fuerza la iba abandonando. Caímos juntos de rodillas, sin dejar de mirarnos, sin que ella soltara mi rostro, tuve que sostenerla de la cintura para que no siguiera cayendo. Miré sorprendido la escena que ella me ofrecía, pues luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos aunque el color se iba poco a poco.

Horrorizado, observé que era esa sensación tibia que mojaba mi pecho, era roja… tan roja como las rosas del valle, la sangre de Sakura salía a borbotones de su pequeño cuerpo. Desesperado, intenté tapar la herida que salía del pecho de ella, pero era demasiada la sangre y no lo podía evitar.

-"No… no… no… no te vayas por favor".- comencé a rogarle a Sakura, que cerraba más seguido sus ojos… sus hermosos ojos verdosos que lentamente perdían su brillo encantador. Suspiró cansada, se estaba entregando a la muerte y me iba a dejar así…

-"Shaoran…".- seguía diciendo mi nombre, era lo que repetía cada vez que cerraba por momentos los ojos. La sangre cada vez salía más y más, y mi frustración por salvarle la vida era mayor. –"Shaoran…yo… estoy… muy… te agradezco… por amarme, por estar conmigo… por nunca olvidarme".- cada palabra le arrebataba el aliento a Sakura, y su piel el color.

-"No… no digas nada, todo va a estar bien… por favor, no me dejes, no me dejes Sakura… quédate conmigo, amor, no me dejes…".- le rogaba con desesperación. Su mirada se iba perdiendo en el más allá y el llanto empezó a inundarme. –"Sakura… mírame… quédate aquí conmigo… no te vayas… quédate… te amo… te necesito… quédate…"

-"Te amo, Shaoran… siempre lo hice… y siempre lo haré…te amo con todo… con todo mi ser…".- el roce de sus labios contra los míos fue breve, pues sabíamos, con todo el dolor de nuestros corazones… que este, era el final…-"Te… te amo Shaoran…".- sus ojos se fueron cerrando, y su sonrisa angelical jamás la abandonó, hasta su último suspiro…

El viento se vio desgarrado por mi propio lamento, había perdido… _la había perdido_… quería morir con ella, irme con ella, seguirla, no quería una vida sin ella…

La risa macabra de una mujer me llamó la atención, mi vista no fijaba bien, pero pude distinguir un destello rubio, había sido _ella…_ siempre metiéndose en mi vida, y hasta el último momento lo consiguió…

Las fuerzas también me iban abandonando, mis brazos aun se aferraban al calor que todavía seguía en el cuerpo de Sakura, pero el mío también se iba perdiendo, un dolor que no venía precisamente de mi corazón, me derribó por completo, no sólo era la sangre de Sakura la que estaba manchando mi ropa… también la mía estaba ahí… y entonces lo supe, esa sensación de quemazón había venido de otro lado y me había encontrado en su camino…

-"Esta muerta… esta muerta… esta muerta".- bailaba y cantaba la loca mujer que estaba frente a mí, no tenía deseos de hacer nada, ni siquiera de reclamarle o gritarle, sólo quería permanecer junto al cuerpo de Sakura, y que la vida se me escapará a su lado. No tenía tampoco deseos de que la última vista de este mundo fuera la rubia loca, así que, mirando a mi hermoso ángel, con la sensación de que estaba dormida, sonreí, besé sus labios, y me quedé junto a ella…

-"Te amo, Sakura…"

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

-"Esta muerta… esta muerta… esta muerta…".- cantaba Samantha, sin darse cuenta que no sólo Sakura era la que estaba muerta…

-"¿Qué hiciste, maldita desgracia?".- su baile fue interrumpido por una sorprendida y encolerizada Tomoyo, y un desconcertado e impactado Eriol, quienes venían siguiendo a la rubia, atraídos por el estruendo que se produjo antes.

-"Esta muerta… la maldita mujer esta muerta…".- dijo contestando a la pregunta bailando nuevamente, y con los ojos desorbitados a causa de la alegría que eso le producía.

-"¡¿Cómo te atreviste, maldita perra?!".- Tomoyo salió disparada detrás de Samantha lista para arrancarle cada cabello de la cabeza. Pero Eriol la detuvo antes de que cometiera semejante locura. –"Eres una mal nacida ¡Como pudiste! ¡Desgracia! ¡Maldita!".- Tomoyo gritaba a todo pulmón, pues las lágrimas no la dejaban. Eriol también lloraba pero en silencio, y la rabia comenzaba a apoderarse de él, pero debía mantener en compostura a Tomoyo para que no matara a Samantha.

-"Se lo merecía… ella me quito a Shaoran, ahora yo la quito a ella".- se fue acercando, bailando su victoria, a los cuerpos sin vida de Sakura y Shaoran.

-"¡No los toques, bruja!"

-"Oh, no la tocaré a ella, pero a Shao yo…".- se detuvo en seco cuando miró hacía abajo y descubrió una figura parada entre uno de los rosales más cercanos al risco, mirándola también, con un poco de superioridad, sólo que cuando vio a Samantha, el pánico entró en él.

-"¡¿Qué diablos hiciste, maldito?!... ¡Le disparaste a Shaoran!".- gritó a todo pulmón al hombre que estaba abajo. –"¡Mataste a Shaoran, Marius!"

Marius, con la pistola aún en la mano, echó a correr, rumbo a su mansión, Samantha volteó la mirada hacia Tomoyo y Eriol que ahora estaban más que sorprendidos por lo que había pasado, que sintieron pavor al ver que la mujer apuntaba a ambos con su arma.

-"Lo mató… Marius mató a Shaoran… y yo maté a la maldita…".- comenzó a reír a carcajadas, como si fuera un chiste lo que acabada de hacer, pero sin dejar de apuntar a la pareja.

-"Samantha… por favor, baja esa arma".- la hizo entrar en razón Eriol, mientras ponía detrás de si a Tomoyo para protegerla del peligro.

-"¿Por qué te haría caso? Shaoran esta muerto… y se fue con ella… ella me ganó… me ganó… pero si los mato a ustedes, nadie sabrá que fui yo… podría culpar a Marius… y yo aún podría ser reina… ¿se imaginan? Su majestad, la hermosa reina Samantha…"

-"Baja el arma Samantha… es la última vez que te lo pido…"

-"¡No! ¡Mueran!"

El disparo no se produjo porque alguien más había entrado a escena quitándole el arma a Samantha, y poniéndola bajo control. James tiró el arma, mientras le ponía las manos detrás a la rubia para que no escapara.

-"¡Suéltame idiota!, te mandaré a encarcelar por lastimar a la reina Samantha, suéltame te digo"

-"La llevaré al castillo".- dijo James apretando con más fuerza el amarre.

-"Gracias James".- Eriol tenía abrazada a Tomoyo, que ahora sólo lloraba desconsolada, y mientras James se llevaba a la loca de Samantha, la princesa se fue soltando del joven comerciante y a paso lento, se acercó a los cuerpos sin vida de Sakura y Shaoran, que permanecían juntos como siempre habían estado.

-"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?...".- se preguntaba la chica mientras el mar de lágrimas brotaba de ella…

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Tomoyo**_

Y así como vino la tragedia para ellos, también nos toco pagar el precio a los que alguna vez los conocimos…

Sonomi al mismo tiempo que ocurría la desgracia en el valle de las rosas, le gritaba a todo pulmón a Hien, mientras discutían, que ella había planeado la muerte de la antigua reina, que ella fue al viaje que hicieron a Londres, y una tarde, mientras tomaban el té, le puso un veneno a la taza de la reina Ieran provocando días después la muerte de esta.

Fue el gran error que cometió Sonomi al decirlo, pues minutos después la noticia de que el heredero al trono había fallecido, devasto al rey, y sin piedad ni compasión, mando a que arrestarán a la reina, quien meses después murió en la cárcel a donde fue enviada, murió de locura, hambre y soledad pues nadie en ese lugar perdonaba su crimen. La reina Ieran había sido una mujer respetable, admirada por muchos, pero sobre todo fue amada por su pueblo y eso es algo que muchos nunca le pudieron perdonar. Su avaricia y su poder por algo que ella no merecía.

El rey se sumió en una profunda tristeza y desolación, había perdido a su amada familia, la que siempre anhelo y juró proteger, la que ahora sólo vivía en sus memorias. A causa de esto murió dos meses después de la muerte de su hijo, haciendo que la nube de la desgracia siguiera nublando los cielos de la ciudad.

Samantha huyó de la cuidad de regreso a Londres, no quería que la encarcelaran por el crimen que cometió, pero cuando regresó a su ciudad natal, sus padres ya estaban enterados de las atrocidades que había cometido, la desheredaron y le dijeron que nunca habían tenido una hija, la locura llego a la rubia, que se paseaba por las calles londinenses pidiendo a la gente caridad y diciéndoles que ella había sido una princesa y que muy pronto se casaría, por eso las personas la llamaba "_la princesa pobre_", y un día desapareció sin dejar huella, muchos decían que la encerraron en un manicomio, otros decían que murió de hambre, o quizás se suicido. Nunca se supo más de ella…

Marius no quería pisar la cárcel por el asesinato del príncipe, sabía que no tenía salida, a pesar de que Marianne le había dado una segunda oportunidad, las consecuencias de sus actos lo había alcanzado y lo ahogaban en la frustración y desesperación, pero su locura pudo más que él, se encerró en su despacho, puso una nueva carga a su pistola que lo liberaría de todo lo que dejaba atrás… con la mano firme puesta sobre la cien derecha y mirando una foto de su hermana y él al lado de sus padres, se quitó la vida, deseando, por última vez, que su hermana fuera realmente feliz.

Marianne escuchó el sonido del disparo en la parte de debajo de la casa, y junto con los sirvientes de la casa, entraron al despacho de su hermano derrumbando la puerta, encontrándose con la aterradora escena del cadáver del comerciante en un charco de sangre. La joven se desmayó, pero de inmediato fue atrapada por uno de los hombres que se encontraban ahí.

Marianne estaba desolada, nunca imaginó que su hermano cometería una cosa como esa, una de las doncellas fue a traer a James, quien había estado en el lugar donde había sido el asesinato, y habiendo escuchado a Samantha gritar el nombre del hermano de Marianne, supo que la cordura había abandonado al hombre para que cometiera suicidio; James consoló a Marianne durante todo el día, no sabía si decirle también de la muerte de nuestra amiga, pero sabía que si lo ocultaba le dolería mucho más. Marianne se aferró a los brazos de James, pensando, llorando, buscando la respuesta a la pregunta que azotaba su mente… ¿Por qué?.... ella siempre lo amo, lo amo como una hermana a su hermano, pues sólo deseaba que algún día recapacitara en sus acciones y volvieran a ser la familia que eran antes, donde ambos compartían sus secretos, charlaban y reían de trivialidades.

Pasaron dos días… y después de enterrar a su hermano, Marianne partió de Nottingham junto con James, quien a pesar de que nunca estimo a Marius, le hizo una promesa silenciosa de que cuidaría a Marianne hasta el final de sus días… La joven se despidió de mí, compartiendo el dolor que nos embargaba a ambas por la perdida de nuestros seres queridos, me deseo la mejor de las suertes, y me prometió que seríamos las mejores amigas aunque la distancia nos separará… Marianne no sabía que pertenencias empacar, sólo deseaba llevándose sus recuerdos, ese día en el entierro, el apoderado de la familia le entregó la parte de su fortuna, pues a pesar de que Marius gasto toda su parte de él, nunca toco el dinero de su hermana, y con un último pensamiento de gratitud a su hermano se marchó.

Touya por otra parte sufrió mucho por la perdida de su hermana, lloró durante todo el entierro en los brazos de la chica que lo amaba. Pero Touya sabía que su hermana siempre había sido feliz a lado de la persona que amo, que vivió cada momento que compartió con él, que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia siempre pensaba en él y al final consiguió vivir su amor. Y dejando atrás los recuerdos, también se fue de la ciudad.

El pueblo necesitaba un nuevo gobernante, el heredero por sangre había muerto, y la única que quedaba en la línea de sucesión era yo, pero al no estar casada, no podía tomar posesión del cargo; la corte me obligaría a casarme con su elegido, pero yo no amaría a nadie más que no fuera Eriol, él estuvo conmigo durante esta tragedia, estuvo a mi lado un día que fui a visitar a mi madre, el único día que la vi, sufrimos juntos la pérdida de nuestros amigos, de nuestros seres más queridos, y tomé una decisión…

Si la corte me imponía un marido, huiría, no podría casarme con alguien que no amará, al igual que Shaoran, amaba a mi pueblo, pero mi corazón me ordenaba otra cosa. Pero mi huida no fue necesaria, Eriol se presentó en la corte una tarde y dando un discurso a todos los presentes, sin importar que ya tuvieran un elegido, él se casaría conmigo, pues había encontrado en mí el apoyo para salir adelante, y su corazón había encontrado otra vez lo que era el sentimiento de amar.

Nos casamos un año después de la muerte de Sakura y Shaoran, y en honor a ellos, cada año en su cumpleaños, se hace un festival donde se adornan todo el lugar con rosas, una fiesta para recordar el amor que se tuvieron desde siempre…

…Y henos aquí años después, aquí en el lugar donde se conocieron, el lugar donde se enamoraron, el lugar donde vivieron su amor, y donde ocurrió lo inevitable…

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Tomoyo terminó de contar su historia con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, acariciando la mejilla de su nieto que estaba húmeda por las lágrimas silenciosas que habían escapado de los ojos del pequeño.

-"No llores cariño, sé que ellos están bien donde quieran que estén".- consoló la mujer al infante para animarlo.

-"Es que no es justo abuela, ellos debieron haber vivido juntos siempre, se lo merecían después de todo lo que pasaron".- dijo con impotencia el pequeño príncipe.

-"Lo sé cariño, pero… dime que preferirías… ¿vivir sólo con tus recuerdos sin la persona que amas? ¿O morir a su lado sabiendo que se han amado tanto el uno con el otro?"

Satoshi abrió los ojos muy sorprendido por el cuestionamiento de su abuela, sin embargo, sonrió reflexionando las palabras.

-"Tienes razón abuela, aunque me habría encantado conocerlos a ambos"

-"Y ellos estarían emocionados y felices de conocerte querido"

-"Podríamos haber molestado juntos a Shaoran".- soltó Eriol con una sonrisa picara provocando que su esposa y su nieto rieran. –"Pero será mejor volver a casa, ya es tarde"

Empezaron a recoger las cosas mientras el sol se empezaba a ocultar detrás de las montañas en el valle. El viento trajo una suave brisa que movió las rosas provocando que sus pétalos y su perfume volaran sobre el valle, agitando también la copa del árbol frondoso del risco, haciendo que Tomoyo se detuviera un momento, mientras su esposo y su nieto se encaminaban al carruaje que estaba esperándolos.

Miró hacía el columpio que se mecía y por un segundo, creyó ver la imagen de Shaoran columpiando a Sakura, riendo como dos niños inocentes, lejos de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que pasaron. La mujer no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas mientras iba a reunirse con su esposo.

-"Gracias Tomoyo"

-"Sé feliz, amiga"

Tomoyo volteó cuando oyó las voces de su hermano y su amiga y la brisa del viento moviendo sus cabellos que reflejaban unas cuantas canas.

Sonrió; sabía, que donde sea que estuvieran, ellos eran felices.

Habían vivido su amor al máximo, sufrieron es verdad, pero nunca dejaron de creer uno del otro, lucharon por su felicidad hasta el último segundo de sus vidas, y no dejaron que nada, ni nadie los separará jamás.

Ahora ellos vivían solo en sus recuerdos, en sus corazones y en ese valle lleno de rosas…

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**Notas finales de una autora malvada:**

**Hola a mis queridos lectores y mis queridas lectoras, yo aquí, saludándolos desde mi refugio antibombas, un poco sucio XD, redactándoles el final de mi historia.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Me quieren matar? Yo lo sé, porque creen que estoy en mi refugio jajaja. Pero no lo hagan apreciables lectoras y lectores míos, ¿Por qué? Porque como bien nos dijo Tomoyo, ¿qué preferirían ustedes? Sinceramente me inclino a la elección que tome con respecto al final, la muerte. Si, si, se oye feo, pero es la verdad (Amorcito, no sé que opines tú, pero espero que no me dejes por esto XD jajajaja) **

**Les estoy muy agradecida por todo el apoyo que me han dado, y sobre todo que me hayan tenido paciencia por esperar, y como he venido diciendo en los últimos capítulos, no merezco sus comentarios por mi tardanza, pero si los desean mandar, me harán muy feliz n.n **

**Me encantaría agradecer a todos poniendo los nombres, pero ustedes saben quienes son y por eso, desde el fondo de mi corazoncito, les mando mis más sinceros reconocimientos, agradecimientos, amores, bendiciones, y toda la buena vibra del mundo. Sin embargo haré unos nombramientos, pues estas personitas fueron pilares para seguir con este proyecto:**

**Marisol-oneesama****, encabezaras esta lista porque a ti fue a la primera que plantee la idea, y aunque en un principio me miraste con cara de no entender, me apoyaste y siempre lo hiciste, thank you bro ;)**

**Chris-chan**** y ****Marisol-sempai****, que me ayudaron a sacar adelante el proyecto con sus aportes, opiniones, y regaños (más de Chris XD jajaja que también me golpeaba jajaja) muchas gracias chicas, las quiero mucho, y gracias por todo su apoyo.**

**Amorcito****, también a ti gracias por tus regaños para que publicara pronto n.n, y muchas gracias por tus aportes a este capitulo final, te lo agradezco mucho, y espero que no me mates en tu review porque mate a Sakurita jajaja XD, te quiero mucho amorcito. **

**Roza Shanina****, que creo que no ha leído el fic XD, pero me ayudo a imaginar el arma homicida, que a mi parecer, era la que quedaba perfecta para esta situación, gracias por tus consejos y por darme tu tiempo para esta asesoria . **

**Y una vez más gracias por todo, y pues creo que me verán pronto por acá un día por ahí jajaja, tengo algunos proyectitos por concretar, y haber cual gana de los dos para ponerme a escribir XD. **

**Los quiero mucho y las quiero mucho, cuídense mucho, pórtense bien, saquen muchos dieses en sus exámenes, coman hamburguesas XD, y sean felices.**

**Salu2 y Bsos**

**xoxo**

**Terminado el 01 de Abril de 2009**


End file.
